


Shut Up & Save the World

by peacefulriots



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulriots/pseuds/peacefulriots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen comes out as The Flash for his own selfish purposes, becoming Central City's biggest celebrity. Iris West is an intern at Central City Picture News, shadowing the network's head anchor. Though she earned her position at the CCPN due to her blog on The Flash, she wants to leave that behind her and become a formidable journalist. But what happens when Iris has to interview Central City's biggest star?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
> _This is the first story I'm publishing on this website and I hope you all enjoy and leave your comments and/or critiques. Thank you xoxo_   
> 

Working for a broadcast news network was more work than Iris originally thought. There was so much more than an anchor reading off stories of the day. There were immense amounts of prep and drafting stories. There was investigating and meeting with witnesses, officers, coroners, government officials. There was set up: all the lights and cameras that made the anchors seem to glow on screen. The anchors of Central City Picture News were the closest thing to prophets in this city. Just when you thought you knew something, just when you believed you knew the whole story, Holley Harper, head anchor, crushed that idea with her silky smooth drawl and a wink. Iris wanted to be her. Iris wanted to deliver the words that impacted a person’s day. Iris wanted to influence a better tomorrow through insightful stories and thought provoking ideas. And the only way she could do that was becoming Holley Harper’s personal assistant.  
  
Iris had been working for Holley for six months now, reviewing her stories for broadcast and even going out to conduct interviews that Holley would critique her on. The two had grown close and Holley showed Iris the ins and outs of journalism which Iris was very thankful for.  
  
Iris shadowed Holley as she propelled down the hall to her office, a phone in one hand and a cup of scalding black coffee in the other. “I was reviewing the six to eight block and I want to add a story to it.” Holley commented, glancing over her shoulder at Iris.  
  
The intern’s mouth went dry, checking her watch. “It’s two o’clock. That’s much too late to draft a story, edit it, and run it through by your shift.” Iris explained. She knew that for Holley four hours was the equivalent of four days. Her mentor shot Iris an icy glare and Iris sighed, “What story?”  
  
Holley bumped her hip against her office door and entered in a flurry, setting her phone and coffee cup on her desk. “Ask Cheryl to do a follow up of the Einstein twins! While I was reviewing today’s stories, I found that it was much too depressing and people like fun, family stories like the Einstein twins!” Holley lifted her hands in a flamboyant gesture. She was referring to a story they did nearly two weeks ago about a set of fraternal twins who came from a rough part of town who managed to get scholarships to four ivy leagues.  
  
She looked at Iris, smiling. “You remember what I told you about broadcast journalism, right?” Iris nodded, even though she knew Holley was going to repeat it anyway. “It’s all about balance. You can’t expect people to watch if all you show is stories of war or corruption or petty theft. Throw in a few videos about a hero dog or two kids paving the way for others in their neighborhood. It hits us in here.” Holley pointed a manicured finger at her heart before sitting down in her seat. Iris quickly withdrew her phone when it vibrated in her hand. My work is never over, she thought.  
  
“Iris, I have a job for you.” Holley told her. Iris looked up from her phone. She was in the middle of checking some emails from another anchor who needed her to review a story set to air tomorrow. Iris quickly became CCPN’s unofficial reviewer. She was one of the youngest interns and they believed her insight into the younger demo would pull in higher ratings. Iris stuffed her phone into her bag. “Barry Allen is having a conference tomorrow which will be followed by a series of one on one interviews. I want you to conduct an interview with him.”  
  
“Holley…” Iris started, slumping over slightly.  
  
“Don’t bite the hand that fed you, my dear.” Holley shook her head, peeling her glasses from her face. Iris was personally sought out for this internship due to her blog on The Flash. Holley knew that Iris’ research into the once masked hero would come in handy for any future stories on him. However, Iris was over that phase in her life. She didn’t want to be known as the Flash fan girl anymore. Not to mention, the man behind the mask, Barry Allen, was notorious for being an arrogant playboy. “And don’t turn your back to the woman who pays you. Have your questions for Mr. Allen ready by tonight. I want to screen them before you go in there and pick up your press pass tomorrow morning. That’ll be all, love, out you go.” Holley shooed. Her jet black hair fell in her face as she produced a file of stories and Iris wanted to object but she got up lamely.  
  
“I’ll have them to you by nine tonight.” Iris responded, offering Holley a weak smile.  
  
“That’s my girl.” Holley said, her eyes never leaving her files. 

 

 

The next afternoon, Iris stood in line with other reporters, waiting to meet with the local hero himself. Iris purposely missed the press conference portion of the day; she didn’t know how much of Barry Allen she could handle in one day. There were reporters from all over the state and the country, Iris realized when she bumped into a very large reporter from Maine. They were all pressed against the wall of one of the Grand Emory Hotel hallways. Every fifteen minutes or so, a brown haired woman with too much caffeine in her system would come out and usher in the next reporter.  
  
Hours had passed and Iris was one of the last to go. “Mr. Allen will see you now.” The woman smiled, holding the door open for Iris. She took a deep breath, fixing her blouse and skirt before entering. Mr. Allen sat in a large armchair, talking to someone on his phone. His hair was slick back with some gel which made Iris squirm slightly as if he were a going to sell her a bad car with rigged mileage. He fixed his suit, a dark blue number with a red handkerchief hanging from the pocket, and glanced at Iris up and down.  
  
Iris sat down across from him, producing a pen and her recorder. Mr. Allen clicked off his phone and stared at her expectedly. “Do you expect me to say hello? Ask your questions.” He demanded. Iris recoiled in her seat, trying to hide the frown that was growing on her face. She knew he’d been doing this for hours but he should have known that that was one of the side effects of revealing your identity.  
  
“Ok,” Iris started, shifting in her seat. She wouldn’t let him faze her. She would ask him the questions she drew up and she would leave. She would return to her average life with her average aspirations and he would easily forget about her. “I’ll start with something easy, Mr. Allen. How did you acquire your powers?”  
  
Mr. Allen rolled his eyes, bringing his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Iris held his gaze, noting his green speckled eyes. “You’ve never seen any of my interviews, have you?” He questioned. “I was struck by lightning.” He stated matter-of-factly. Something about the way he looked put Iris off; it was like she could see his ego pouring out of him by the way he sat in an armchair. Yes, when he put on that red suit, he did amazing things but when he was out of it, what was so special about him?  
  
Iris shut her notebook and clicked off her recorder. “Mr. Allen, I came down here to interview the man behind the mask. The Flash is heroic and brave and selfless; he saves people from burning buildings and gets cats down from trees, even if it sounds stupid saying it out loud.” Iris remarked. His position shifted and he leaned back in his chair, his hand covering his mouth. “From what you’ve shown me in only three minutes is that you’re none of those things. And I won’t be one of those reporters who lies about your character to save face…your face. I’m sorry to have wasted your valuable time, Mr. Allen.” Iris feigned a smile and collected her belongings.  
  
Bartholomew Allen didn’t say anything as she walked out, the trail of her floral perfume lingering in the hotel room. Ever since he came out as the Flash, no one ever told him he was less than special. Everyone kissed the ground he ran on. He was Central City’s hero. He was everything they needed him to be even if he couldn’t be that for himself. Barry sighed, glancing at his assistant, Caitlin. “Tell the rest of the reporters to leave, Caitlin.” Barry ordered her. She nodded curtly, heading to the door. “Who was that girl?” Barry asked after her.  
  
Caitlin pivoted on her heel, checking the list of reporters approved for the event tonight. “That was Iris West from CCPN.”  
  
“I want you to find out all you can about her.” Barry instructed, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Send my car around, as well.” Caitlin nodded again, closing the door behind her. Barry never felt the need to prove himself nowadays; saving the day was all the proof that he needed but for some reason, for Iris, that wasn’t enough. “Iris,” Barry whispered to himself, smiling. He didn’t know words so venomous could come from a girl that beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter! I'm currently back at school so trying to find time to write was challenging but I will try to update every week. Thanks for reading xoxo** _

Though Barry was Central City’s ‘superhero’, he didn’t have many offers to go out. He spent most of his days inside his hotel room which served as his place of dwelling or in STAR Labs, getting poked and prodded. He didn’t have many friends but that’s if he actually counted Caitlin and Cisco as his friends. Barry enjoyed mindless company: women who could take his mind off of things. He was usually able to slip a girl his number in between saving the day and she would be waiting in the Grand Emory lobby by the time he got back.

Last night was no different. He tried to stretch his arms out but a warm body was impeding his movement. Barry glanced over to the woman next to him and groaned. Who was this? Think, Allen, you stopped the bank robbers at Third and Main then you went to Harmon’s Deli to get a sandwich and you ran into…Paloma.

Her slight breaths grazed the hairs on his arm causing him to squirm. He slipped from under her so fast Paloma’s body couldn’t even register it. He stepped into some sweatpants and exited his room, closing the door quietly. His head pounded as he crossed the living area to the cart room service brought up every morning. He didn’t need to look at the armchair to know Caitlin was in it, reading over Barry’s schedule for the day while judging his every move.

Barry turned to say something to her when Cisco rounded the corner with a newspaper in his hand. “Hey, what’s up?” Cisco stated as if him being here was normal. He flopped down on the couch adjacent to Caitlin, stealing one of the grapes she had on a plate.

“We have a situation.” Barry aimed at Caitlin. He didn’t like to admit it but she was good at fixing things and Barry had a lot of things that needed to be fixed.

“We have multiple situations.” Caitlin stated, hopping onto her feet. She walked over to him, brown curls bopping around her stern face.

“Right but, I have this situation in my room and I need her…”

“I will take care out it!” Caitlin groaned. “She will be out of here before Dr. Wells gets here. However, there’s also a woman by the name of Soraya in the lobby saying you promised her a date this morning.”

Barry furrowed his brow in confusion. He slept with a handful of women since he came out as the Flash but that name didn’t ring a bell. “I don’t know a Soraya.” Cisco waved from behind Caitlin and gesticulated, with great pleasure, two rounded mounds by his chest. “Soraya!” Barry exclaimed. “Uh, tell her I’m busy.” Barry waved off, biting into a piece of toast.

“Fine,” Caitlin frowned. “Also, Bella Cameron, a reporter from CCPN, was looking to set up an interview with you.”

“No, I’m not doing an interview with them.” Barry dismissed her quickly. The only way he was going to sit down for one of those fifteen minute interviews about his life and his powers and his so-called greatness was if he was going to spend those fifteen minutes with Iris West.

“You need to be doing interviews, Barry.” Dr. Wells’ voice echoed through the foyer of the suite until he appeared in the main living space. Caitlin and Cisco seemed to alert their attention to Dr. Wells while Barry stacked pancakes, various fruits, and sausages onto his plate. “Caitlin, please help the woman in Barry’s room out. I told the woman in the lobby that he was very busy this morning.”

“Did you do what I asked you to do, Caitlin?” Barry disregarded Wells’ order. Caitlin was always on top of things and the fact that she didn’t inform him of her newest task bothered him. “I pay you to do what I ask.”

“You don’t pay me. Dr. Wells does.” She told him icily. Caitlin smiled appreciatively towards Wells; he made her job a lot easier. Caitlin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, heading to the bedroom. “Have a wonderful morning, Dr. Wells.” Barry fell back in his seat, grumbling.

Dr. Wells focused his attention to Cisco now, who was ready and alert. He nodded accordingly to what Dr. Wells was saying like a trained puppet. “I need you to test that prototype you made the other day, Cisco. Barry has to be prepared if Captain Cold comes back around.”

Cisco pointed two finger guns at Wells while winking. He waved at Barry as he left the suite, stealing a waffle. Barry scratched the side of his face, hoping it would obstruct his view of Wells but he could still feel his presence. Barry was transported back to the early days when Wells’ opinion of him was everything to him. A look of disapproval from Wells would cause Barry to reevaluate his entire world. Now, Wells didn’t scare him. Wells needed him.

“What do you have to say now?” Barry inquired, knowing Wells was waiting to say what he needed to say. He was probably waiting for Caitlin and Paloma to leave but Barry couldn’t sit there in an awkward silence, waiting for the disappointment.

“You’re being reckless.” Wells stated. “You weren’t supposed to go to the robbery last night. That wasn’t part of the plan. The cops were notified and The Flash wasn’t supposed to be there.”

“What’s the point of me being this hero if I don’t stop a robbery? Which I did, by the way.” Barry commented, dropping his fork onto his empty plate. “I shouldn’t be limited to metahumans.”

“You are when you’re trying to take down one that’s beat you in the past. You have to train and focus your attention on what’s important.” Wells replied smoothly. It bothered Barry how easy it was for Wells to turn his humanity on and off. If he had seen the news, he would know that the robbers had two bank tellers as hostages. Barry got them to safety and retrieved all the money they stole before the cops showed up. “Though I don’t know why you decided to reveal your identity, now that you have…your image is horrible, Barry. People care more about you when you’re in a red spandex suit rather than this you.”

Barry knew this was true; he saw the tabloids on newsstands headlining stories of his supposed harem. “You’re an icon whether you want to be or not. You need to start behaving like an adult, like someone little kids would want to emulate when they grow up.” There it was! Wells flicked on his humanity switch. “You need to be someone your eleven year old self would want to be.”

Barry felt a pit lodge in his throat and he rubbed his lips with the back of his hand anxiously. He didn’t like to dwell on his past and if he did it wasn’t as far back as him at age eleven. His world stopped at that age and it remained stagnant for another ten years. Even now, it seemed like his world, his whole purpose in life, shifted an inch every year. He knew he had to be better than he was because somewhere there was a kid like him at age eleven with far worse happening to them.

“How do you suppose I do that?” Barry finally asked.

“Do some interviews, host a charity event, help out somewhere,” Wells told him. “Show the world that Barry Allen is more than what the media portrays you as.”

Barry didn’t see Caitlin escort Paloma out but he noticed her walk back into the suite, her black planner open in her hands. He remembered what he asked of her a night or two before: information about Iris West. “I actually have an interview lined up at CCPN.” Barry commented, catching Caitlin’s attention. She shook her head, ready to interject. “With this new reporter named Iris West.” Barry further explained to Wells.

Wells’ eyebrows rose and he nodded in approval. “Wonderful,” He offered Barry a brief smile that would have made Barry’s day two years ago. “I expect to see you at the lab in an hour or two. You still have to train.” Barry nodded, groaning internally. Wells maneuvered his wheelchair out of the living room and down the foyer.

Barry waited until Wells was out of the room before getting up to face Caitlin. “You don’t have an interview with CCPN because I just went downstairs and told a very nice lady that you weren’t doing an interview with them.” Caitlin said in a flustered tone.

“Right, I’m not doing an interview with her. I want to do one with Iris West which leads…”

“Yes, I found out all about her like you asked.” Caitlin cut him off. “She’s getting her Master’s degree in criminal psychology from CCU. She’s an intern at CCPN, shadowing Holley Harper. She’s about to start a teacher’s assistant job at the university and she currently works at Jitters coffee shop on Fourth and Wythe.”

“Jitters…” Barry mumbled, remembering passing by that shop so many times. Had he ever gone in while she was working? How many times had he walked past while she was? “Does she work…?”

“Today? Yes, she does.” Caitlin finished his sentence. “She’ll be there from four to nine.” Barry checked the clock, knowing that Wells would want him to train for a good five hours today. It would be cutting it close but he could definitely see Iris today if he made it a priority. “Can I ask why you’re so interested in Miss West? Scratch that, I know why you’re interested. She’s very pretty. But, Barry, if you’re using my vast skillset to get a woman to sleep with you, who will eventually turn into another one of your situations, I will never forgive myself.”

Barry shook his head, placing a hand on her shoulder. “No, I just have to prove myself to her. I can’t have her thinking the worst of me.” In all honesty, Barry didn’t see Iris as a new conquest or a new situation. He just wanted to see her, be it working or talking to friends or smiling. Barry instantly felt a smile creeping on his face but he pushed it back, not wanting Caitlin to see how this mysterious, headstrong beautiful girl had this pull over him. “Hey, Cait, thanks for doing that for me.” Barry told her, gauging her stare.

She nodded awkwardly, a look of concern washed over her face. “You haven’t thanked me in a long time.” She whispered. Barry felt his voice catch in his throat, hoping that wasn’t true but Caitlin’s body language stated otherwise. Barry let out an uncomfortable laugh, wanting it to lighten the mood in the room but Caitlin pivoted on her heel, leaving Barry by himself in the suite to wonder when he stopped caring about the people who only looked out for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Iris entered the network’s headquarters that morning, a tray of coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. She stared at it curiously, wondering why Holley hadn’t contacted her by now. She prepared what she was going to say to Holley about her failed interview with Barry Allen but she knew when she saw her, the words would escape her. Iris stepped off the elevator, feeling that familiar jolt of energy that radiated through the floors. This was her territory; she knew every room like the back of her hand, she knew every member of the crew and all they contributed to each show, she knew her place but she also knew where she wanted to go.  
  
Iris maneuvered past the crew, setting up the lighting for the next block of news. “Miss West,” Walter, the lighting director, smiled in her direction. “Any coffee for me?” He grinned.  
  
“Morning, Walter.” Iris said in response, taking his usual cup of coffee from the tray and handing it to him. “I’m late.” She said hurriedly.  
  
“You don’t start until 10:30 today.” He furrowed his brow, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
“Holley gets here at 8:30 every day and I’m supposed to be here when she gets here so, I’m late.” Iris frowned, sort of waving goodbye to him.  
  
“Don’t let her bite your head off!” Walter called after her. “Thanks for the coffee, West.”  
  
“Can’t make any promises,” She said over her shoulder, rounding the corner to Holley’s office. The door was left ajar and she braced herself for the slew of apologies she was going to have to give. Iris entered the room, placed the tray of coffee on Holley’s desk while her mentor didn’t look up from her current stories. “I’m late. I know but on the bright side, I finished my dissertation.” Iris smiled sweetly, hoping that would assuage any of Holley’s resentment toward her.  
  
However, Holley never looked up. She replied to emails on her phone or scanned over her stories. But she never gave Iris the satisfaction of eye contact. Iris frowned, pulling her notebook from her bag. “I talked to my father about the case outside of Keystone that you were curious about. There’s more information about it and if you want, I can go out there today and see what else I can find. It’ll be ready by your slot.”  
  
Holley finally looked up, slowly peeling her glasses from her face. Her gray eyes fixated on Iris while her lips pursed in thought. Iris withdrew into herself for a moment like a child who was about to be scolded. “I’m displeased with you.” Holley said smoothly. “I understand. You’re in school and you work at that little coffee place and you work here. I understand why you’re late but do you want to know what I don’t understand?”  
  
Iris’ mouth locked shut, prohibiting her to speak. Even if she could open it, the mouth was desert dry. She shook her head instead. “I don’t understand how I give you an assignment and you don’t deliver. So I have to go out of my way to find an intern who is willing to conduct an interview from a group of millennials that don’t anything about face to face interactions. I am now behind on my work because I had to train this Bella girl because you couldn’t sit in front of Barry Allen for more than five minutes.”  
  
Iris bit her lip nervously. “I…I went to interview and…he was so…so…arrogant and…uh,” She could feel her eyes watering but she blinked rapidly, hoping they would go away.  
  
“Do you think I got where I am today because I could pick and choose who I wanted to interview. Newsflash, you do not have that kind of power. I don’t care if you don’t agree with Mr. Allen; I don’t care if you hate him. I only care about that story in the end. I gave this to you because I know how you feel about the Flash and I wanted to see if you could put up with it. And you couldn’t.” Holley told her sternly. “I realized that Iris West is going to do what Iris West wants to do.” She shook her head in disgust. “No way, not on my network. You answer to me and you do what I tell you to do. Is that clear?”  
  
Iris gulped loudly, nodding her head. She shut her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Holley’s phone vibrated loudly on the desk, breaking the silence and the tension that now filled the room. She placed the phone to her ear; Iris could hear the sense of urgency on the other end. Her hands shook at her sides and she stood lamely in the middle of the office. Holley clicked her phone off and sighed, cupping her temples with her hands. “That was Bella Cameron who I sent over to do your interview and she told me that Barry Allen is not going to do any interviews for CCPN. This is what happens when reporters pull the same stunt you pulled. None of this would have happened.” Holley nodded slowly. “You’re done for the day, Iris. Leave.”  
  
She wanted to tell Holley that if she sat down with Barry Allen she would know how Iris felt. She would know why Iris couldn’t finish that interview or even begin it. She would know that Barry Allen wasn’t special and wasn’t worthy of an interview. But now, Iris felt her heart sink into her stomach as she exited the office, along with any hope of becoming a reporter.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iris felt heavy as she entered her home, kicking off her heels in the foyer and dropping her coat on the small chair by the wicker hutch. All she wanted to do was get in her bed with a beer and slip while the alcohol made her all fuzzy. She started toward the stairs when she heard a familiar voice talking. “Dad,” She called out.  
  
Her father rounded the corner from the dining room and nodded at her while he finished his call. He stuffed the phone into his pocket, enveloping Iris in his arms like he did so well. “How’s my girl?” He inquired, kissing the top of her head. He smelled like stability and nostalgia wrapped in one.  
  
“Well my dream of being a broadcast news anchor has been shot right in the face thanks to yours truly.” She stated, acting as nonchalantly as possible.  
  
Her father pulled away from her and frowned. He backed away and leaned against the sofa. “What happened?”  
  
“I was supposed to do an interview and I didn’t do it because I knew I would have to lie about this guy to make him sound better.” Iris explained, feeling her blood boil slightly. “I don’t lie. You know that. I can’t have my first major job at CCPN based around a lie.”  
  
Her father bowed his head, smiling. “I raised you right.” He laughed.  
  
“Dad, this isn’t funny. Holley practically fired me. Barry Allen isn’t doing an interview with CCPN anymore. This could hurt the network. All because I couldn’t sit in front of that stupid face for, like, seven minutes!” Iris cursed herself. Instantly, Barry’s face popped up in her mind as it did a lot the night prior. The more she thought about him, the more she tried to fight off the urge to think he was handsome. He was but…  
  
“You had to interview The Flash guy?” Iris’ dad asked, knowing about her previous infatuation with him. “That could have been interesting. He does a lot of great things for this city. I wonder how he does it.”  
  
“I’m not a reporter anymore so, you’ll have to relay your questions to someone else.” Iris quipped. “Hey, is it too late to join the police academy? You know I’d look damn cute in one of those uniforms.” She smiled cheekily.  
  
“You’re not quitting your job.” Her father stated sternly. “You’re a valuable asset to CCPN and you’ll just have to work harder to make it up to Holley Harper.” Iris shrank back, sighing. “You passed judgment on that Allen kid, Iris. You could have done the interview and passed the questions off to Holley and she could have dealt with it.”  
  
“You could’ve told me something like this earlier, you know.” Iris rolled her eyes.  
  
“Sometimes, I gotta let you live your own life.” He grinned. He stood up straight and kissed her forehead again. “I’ve got to go downtown. I’ll see you later.” He took his jacket and slipped it on. “Don’t let this get you down, baby girl. You can make a greater impact with a pen than you can with a gun.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iris placed the cup along the queue of orders and looked up at the next customer, nearly losing her breath. “Mr. Allen,” Iris collected herself calmly, placing a cool smile across her face. She never expected to see him again but the look on his face, the look of complacency, made Iris realize that he was looking for her. She straightened her back, placing her hands on the counter to steady herself. “What can I get for you today?”  
  
“An interview,” He replied, wiping the corner of his mouth tediously and deliberately. Iris’ gaze fell on his lips for just a moment…long enough to see him smirk. She met his eyes again. If she didn’t despise his attitude so much she might have found them beautiful. But, the one thing she remembered from her mother was that eyes were the windows to the soul but sometimes they lied.  
  
Jitters buzzed all around her: French press dripped coffee into cups, milk was frothed, customers struggled to find that last ten cents to pay for their order but everything felt completely still when she was looking at him. “You killed that opportunity, Mr. Allen.”  
  
“I didn’t kill anything, Miss West. A reporter by the name of Bella Cameron came by earlier today, asking to interview me for CCPN and I politely declined.” Barry informed her, pulling his suit tightly around his slender yet toned body. “Due to my recent interest in you, I know that you are incredibly smart so you’ll realize that it would appear rather odd if my hometown wasn’t the first to run a story on me.”  
  
Iris knew exactly what he meant. Yes, Barry Allen, had done interviews here and there—nine, to be exact, and she watched every single one of them the previous night—but, no network had done a full story on him. She knew firsthand that Holley Harper was determined to sit down with him and chat and pick his brain on what was happening in the world today. She knew an interview with the man behind the Flash would be great for the network.  
  
“I won’t be doing a legitimate interview with anyone from CCPN unless it’s you.” Barry stated truthfully, trying to hold her gaze longer than a few moments. She averted her eyes, biting the corner of her lip. Iris was in war with herself; she wanted to be a reporter who spoke the truth and delivered that to the city. She couldn’t advocate a man who would easily put on a false face for the camera and revert back to his natural ways when the red light clicked off. But, Iris knew that this could do wonders for her career and the network if she reeled in a big celebrity like Barry Allen. Holley would surely give her a permanent position at the network and she would be closer to becoming a news anchor in no time.  
  
“It’s a shame but, I am no longer covering the Barry Allen story. It doesn’t interest me anymore.” Iris stated, choosing her pride over her career. “Now, if you’re not going to order anything, I’m going to ask if you could step off the line.” She narrowed her eyes at him, hoping the confidence she wanted to exude was shining through.  
  
“How do you know I’m not going to order anything?” Barry inquired, his lips parted into another smile as his eyes wandered over Iris’ body and up to the menu above her.  
  
“I thought you didn’t drink coffee.” Iris replied, referencing a video she watched of him last night in which a soaking wet Barry in his ridiculous costume telling a spectator who offered him coffee to warm up that he didn’t drink it because it gave him the ‘shakes’.  
  
“I thought you didn’t watch my interviews.” He quipped. It was like a game of chess and Barry had just gotten a hold of one of her knights, rendering her slightly speechless. Barry reveled in her shock and licked his lips. He tried his best to not stare at hers but he couldn’t help but wonder what her lips tasted liked or how her hands would feel grabbing locks of his hair, his arms, his –“Demitasse,” He followed, thinking of anything to get that image from his head. Iris clamped her mouth shut, smiling cheekily while cocking her head to the side. Her hand lingered over the various cup sizes. “Large,” He answered for her. He could almost hear her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
Iris pulled the large cup from the stack, quickly writing his name on the cup. She took the card he placed on the counter and swiped it, sliding it back to him. “Have a wonderful evening, Mr. Allen.” She feigned another smile.  
  
Barry lingered by the counter, keeping his hand on the marble surface. It served as his way of touching her without doing so. “I’m beginning to think all the smiles you give me are fake.” He joked.  
  
Iris let out a breathy laugh. “And you’re perceptive, too!”  
  
Barry bowed his head, feeling himself blush. She was challenging him. She was the first one to not care who he was. In fact, she didn’t like who he was. That was something they had in common. “With a fake smile that beautiful, your real one must be out of this world.” He said truthfully, tapping the counter. Her eyes widened and he could see Iris gulp. Checkmate. “Drinks can be picked up at the end?”  
  
Iris nodded lamely, trying to regain any semblance of dignity she had left. She tucked her hair behind her ear and watched as Barry picked up his coffee in a swift, fluid motion. He was going to leave, along with her chance at a career. She swallowed her pride and headed to the end of the counter, catching his attention. “I’ll do your interview.” She stated boldly.  
  
He grinned brightly and part of Iris melted when she saw how cute he could be. “This Saturday at the Grand Emory,” He specified. “I’ll pick you up at seven.” Iris was smart and she knew that she wasn’t going to make Barry Allen think he had this hold over her like he did with every other girl in Central City. No, Iris Ann West was smart and this interview wasn’t about getting to know him; it was about furthering her career. If she had to bat an eyelash or agree to a pseudo date with an annoyingly arrogant handsome superhero, so be it.  
  
“Make it eight,” She winked, turning on her heel. Check and mate, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_To all my readers, I apologize for not posting as often as I promised. I've been studying in any of my free time and really neglecting this story. Hopefully, you enjoy this (longer) chapter and I will update soon. Thank you xoxo._ **

Saturday night, Iris felt very antsy; she looked over her outfit options nearly fifty times before settling on a dress that was pushing the boundaries. She wiggled around the form fitting dress, justifying her decision because the restaurant at Grand Emory was definitely one of the most high end places in Central City. She stepped into her heels before smoothing her dress in the mirror. Iris couldn’t help but feel like she was going on a date but that idea was fleeting when she packed her voice recorder in her bag.  
  
“Iris,” She heard her father call from downstairs. She glanced at her watch and swore under her breath. She ran her fingers though her hair, trying to create some volume. She picked up her coat and rested it in the crook of her arm as she headed downstairs.  
  
“Yeah, dad?” She implored, trying to located his voice.  
  
“There’s a town car outside and I was wondering if…” Her father’s voice trailed off when he saw her. He scratched the side of his head and sighed. Though he knew she was a woman, he still had frequent flashbacks of her dreading to wear her Easter Sunday dress in fear of looking awkward. Now here Iris stood, very confident in her dress despite the slight anxiety about interviewing Barry Allen. “Do you have a date?” He finally asked.  
  
“Uh, no.” Iris shook her head. “I’m interviewing Barry Allen at the Grand Emory tonight. You know that restaurant they have in there, the Ivy? Yeah,” Iris informed awkwardly, trying to slip her coat on. It didn’t dawn on how her previous boyfriend, Eddie, spent months trying to get a reservation at the Ivy but it never worked out.  
  
“Oh,” Her father said, biting his tongue. “Let me know how that goes.” He gave her a knowing look before disappearing into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes quickly and tied the belt on her coat and stepped outside.  
  
A small, graying man in a suit stood by the black town car. Iris stopped in her tracks, thinking Barry would be picking her up but when you’re the city’s celebrity, you have people to do everything for you. “I’m Randall, Miss West.” He introduced, opening the car door.  
  
Iris flashed him a quick smile and got in. She watched as Randall entered the car and started it up. The first few moments were quiet and Iris bit on the side of her lip before wanting to speak. “No offense, Randall, but I was under the impression that Mr. Allen was picking me up from my home.”  
  
“Mr. Allen had some last minute things to do before his meeting with you. He thought it would be better I come in his place so, he wouldn’t be late.” Randall informed.  
  
“I’m guessing he’s late a lot.” Iris stated.  
  
“I’m guessing you’re pretty special if you’re in his town car.” Randall stated, smiling warmly at her through the mirror. They remained silent for the rest of the car ride, Iris pressed her head against the cold class of the window and ran over her questions. She couldn’t mess this up. Iris needed this to prove to Holley that she deserved to be at CCPN but she also needed to show Barry Allen that she was a formidable journalist.  
  
They pulled into the entryway of the Grand Emory. Randall helped her out and passed her along to the concierge who was awaiting Iris’ arrival. “Good evening, Miss West.” The concierge greeted, taking her coat off her. “Mr. Allen’s waiting for you just this way.” If Iris didn’t know any better she would feel like Belle from Beauty and The Beast, anxiously awaiting to finally see him. But, Iris had her wits about her and knew this was nothing more than an interview, an over the top borderline date/interview.  
  
The concierge lead Iris into The Ivy, where she nearly gasped at its splendor; the pictures online didn’t do it any justice. The restaurant floor was empty and that’s when she saw him, sitting in the middle table of the restaurant, trying to check his reflection in a spoon while pressing a flyaway down. Iris coughed slightly, catching his attention. “I know you’re not getting all dressed for me.” She said coyly, slinking toward him.  
  
Barry’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Iris making his way toward him. Her movements were like water and her body in that dress had so many slight curves that made his pulse race. He stood up and pulled the chair out for her, watching her carefully. He needed to make sure she liked it since he put a lot of effort into this. Her eyes danced along the table until the settled on the bouquet of purple irises. “So, you think because my name is Iris that my favorite flower is also the iris?” She inquired, touching one of the petals with her long, delicate, red manicured finger. He imagined how soft her touch would be since she was able to not disturb the peace of the flowers.  
  
He cleared his throat. “I wanted it to be an ice breaker and you fell for it, Miss West.” He grinned.  
  
“This dinner is about you, not me.” She countered, pulling her voice recorder from bag and setting it on the table. She clicked it on and her chocolate eyes settled on him. “Where should we begin, Mr. Allen?”  
  
“With wine,” He stated, alluding to the waiter who stood by the table with two choices of wine in his hands. “Red or white?”  
  
Iris sighed, biting her lip before running her tongue over it quickly. “Red,” She smiled at him and he knew it was fake but the look in her eyes made him believe otherwise. He shifted in his seat as the waiter filled their glasses with wine. “Last time I tried this, you informed me that you were struck by lightning which caused your super speed. Does this mean if I were to go out during a thunderstorm I’ll get a superpower along with crazy, curly hair?” She quipped.  
  
Barry bowed his head, thinking of Iris with her natural curls. He took a sip of his wine. “The night I was struck, Dr. Harrison Wells of STAR Labs was going to launch the particle accelerator. There was a malfunction and the explosion caused my powers along with the powers of many other individuals in Central City.”  
  
He could see her gain interest in his answer and she leaned forward, biting her lip once again to conceal her enticed smirk. “There are others with superhero powers?”  
  
“I wouldn’t be so bold to give every metahuman I’ve encountered the title of a superhero.” Barry answered her, watching as her hand slowly wrapped the base of her wine glass. “I’m the only superhero around these parts.”  
  
“A metahuman is a term you use for these people?” Barry nodded. “Why be a superhero? You have super speed and the ability to vibrate your entire body so no one can see who you really are. You could do a lot of damage. You could rob banks, steal jewels, become rich beyond belief but, you choose to stop those who do.” Iris explained, a sense of awe seemed to overcome her and she was no longer looking at him; she was peering into him, ready to decipher every line of his sad story. “Underneath all this, you care, Mr. Allen. A man with no soul and no compassion wouldn’t go out of his way to help people who probably didn’t look at him twice before an unexplainable incident made him the unexplainable. Why do you care?”  
  
“Maybe I did it to reap the benefits,” Barry stated uncomfortably. He plastered a smile on his face and showed off the empty restaurant. “There’s a 6 month waiting list for this restaurant and I was able to get this whole thing a night before because I helped out the head chef. This is why I care.” He lied, scratching the side of his face. He picked up his wine and finished it off, pouring another glass. Oh, how he wished he could get drunk.  
  
Iris leaned back in her seat, her chest rising and falling beautifully under the fabric of her dress. She narrowed her eyes at him and a wicked smirk crossed her lips. “It takes a special type of person to help. People say that want to help out but that’s usually a guilt complex or they’re looking for help later on. It’s never genuine.” She started. He could watch her talk to him for hours. It was obvious she was intelligent but many of the intelligent people Barry was exposed to always spoke with arrogance. Iris was relatable. “It occurred to me, Mr. Allen, that you had someone look into me. That’s how you knew I worked at Jitters. So you’ll also know that I double majored in journalism and psychology as an undergrad.”  
  
Barry definitely did know that she did. “I can see right through, Mr. Allen. There’s an underlying reason on why you do what you do. I gather that underneath all of this, you’ve got a great heart. But if you’re going to sit here and lie to me, then you’ve wasted my time and I will go now.” She told him seriously.  
  
His silence seemed to affirm her and Iris began to get up. “My mother,” Barry croaked out, running the back of his hand over his lips. Those were two words he hadn’t said in a long time that it felt like it was someone else mumbling those words. Iris settled back in her seat and she waited until he was comfortable to continue. “She died when I was eleven and one of her last words to me was that I had a fiercely kind heart.”  
  
Barry shut his eyes briefly, remembering that night. His mother was ripped away from him and all he could do was scream, hoping that whatever killed her would have pity on him. “She said that to me because when I came home from school that day, I told my parents that I wasn’t going to help anyone else if it meant that I would suffer with them.”  
  
“How much suffering could an eleven year old go through?” Iris whispered.  
  
“There was this new girl who started around October. Her name’s Fatima and she was the only girl at our school who wore a hijab. When people don’t understand something, they attack it. Those kids were already mean to me for liking science…you can only imagine what they would do to her. I started helping her with math because she was a little behind and we became friends. She was funny, compassionate and she had this really beautiful accent and every day she would come into school with a new hijab. I thought they were amazing but a lot of the girls tried to rip it off of her head or some of the guys would call her a terrorist. I would stick up for Fatima as much as I could but every day, after school, the boys would chase me all the way home and beat me up for talking to her.” Barry explained, vividly reliving those moments from his childhood. He remembered his heart pounding in his chest as he told himself he was only one block away from his house, if he could only push himself farther. He remembered the kicks to his stomach and ribcage as he cried out for them to stop. He remembered the looks of accomplishment on the boys’ faces when they left him defenseless and wounded in the street.  
  
“I got home and told my mom that I couldn’t live like that anymore. She told me that I was lucky because I would never know what it would be like to be Fatima in this country. I kind of understood it then. That night, my mother said that I had a fiercely kind heart, that I was more of a man in my eleven years of life and that I should never lose that even in a world where it’s so hard to be loving.” Barry explained. “That’s why I do this, Miss West, because if I was given this power and pretended like I couldn’t use it to help this world I would dishonoring my mother’s last words.”  
  
Barry knew he hooked her at this point and for once it wasn’t due to a line to prove his masculinity; he was being honest. Honesty was something he wasn’t used to at this point in his life. Barry’s eyes wandered to her lips as she tugged on it subconsciously, too busy reveling in Barry’s moment of vulnerability. Her eyelids lowered and she let out a sigh of contentment that caused Barry to get riled up. If she could do this by just sitting there, Barry didn’t even want to imagine what damage she could do. “That’s very…admirable, Mr. Allen.” Iris finally said, taking her wine glass to her lips. “I’m sure your mother would be proud.”  
  
“And what about yours?” Barry asked, knowing Iris said that she wouldn’t be answering his questions but he hoped she would indulge him. If only for just a moment.  
  
“My mother?” Iris repeated, her voice rose an octave then she shrugged. “I don’t know anything about her.” She stated bluntly. “As for you, why did you decide to reveal yourself? You spent nearly eight months saving people behind a mask then four months ago, you let everyone know who you were.” She eased into that question, completely writing off Barry’s as if he never posed it in the first place.  
  
Barry wanted to give another line, to appease her question but also change the topic. He never spoke about why he did what he did to anyone. He knew that he wasn’t just sharing this for Iris; in a few weeks’ time, this would be common knowledge to anyone who knew of Barry Allen as the Flash. But when he looked at her, Barry felt safe which was a rare feeling for the man who risked his life every day. “I had to prove to my father that I was still the boy he raised even after everything that’s happened to my family. I knew that if my father knew that it was me, saving people, he would have hope again.” Barry replied.  
  
“You’re giving hope to a lot of people, Mr. Allen, including me.” Iris nodded slowly, watching Barry curiously. From his body language, she knew he was telling the truth even though he didn’t want to. Iris lifted her wine glass to her lips and finished off the rest of her wine. His eyes were planted on the table and Iris’ next movement shocked her. But she reached over the table and took his hand in hers. She could feel him instinctively trying to pull away but he stayed.  
  
Barry feigned a smile. “Thank you, Miss West.” He finally accepted that her hand was holding his. It was something more intimate than any other act he shared with a woman in the past four months. He held her hand and felt himself tracing little shapes into the nook between her thumb and pointer finger.  
  
Iris quickly removed her hand, remembering the last time a guy did that to her. She would have let Barry hold her hand for a while longer but she remembered who she was and who he was…and who he did. “Nice place to host an interview,” Iris commented. “I can only imagine what dates with you are like.”  
  
“Is this not a date?” Barry smirked, trying to hide the fact that he noticed the absence of her hand near his. Iris shot him a look and he played it off smoothly. “I only do this for the women I’m interested in so you would be the first.”  
  
“You have quite the reputation with the women in Central City, Mr. Allen.” Iris quipped, alluding to his supposed harem.  
  
“You and I both know those sources aren’t reputable.” Barry answered quickly. Iris caught a glimpse of his eyes, brilliantly speckled with gold. She shut her eyes quickly, trying to erase every thought of her being interested in him. “It’s easier not to feel things. Life is easier when you detach yourself. You’re the first person I’ve ever wanted to feel…emotionally, mentally, and physically.”  
  
Iris’ breath hitched and the smile across his lips made it apparent to Iris that he reeled her in. Iris shook her head quickly, remembering why she was here. She was here for an interview and to get back in Holley’s good graces. She wasn’t here for Barry Allen. “You’re just saying that, thinking I’m going to melt like every other woman you’ve seduced in this town.”  
  
“You can believe that.” Barry shrugged. “But, I know how I feel about you, Miss West.” He voiced sincerely. 

 

 

Barry followed Iris to her door, figuring he needed to. Though he met a lot of women, Barry didn’t go on dates…or interviews. Iris held his suit jacket around her small frame wrapped in a flimsy coat that didn’t combat the cold and she withdrew her key from her purse. She looked up at him, crooking her lips into a smile. There was a strange tension lingering between them, a feeling that resembled goodbye. Barry had to make light of the situation and he had to make it so he could see her again. He hit himself in the chest, taking a few dramatic steps backwards. “You knock the wind right out of me, Miss West.”  
  
Iris rolled her eyes but Barry noticed how she slipped her key back in her bag. Barry glanced quickly at her house, noting the darkness on the inside. “Is anyone home?” He inquired. He was pushing his luck, he knew, and he couldn’t fathom what he would do if she invited him in. Actually, Barry knew what he would want to do. The idea crept in his mind the moment he saw Iris and it made him blush currently.  
  
“Uh, no,” Iris shook her head. Why did she say that when she knew what Barry’s immediate reaction would be? Iris was smart enough to know what guys wanted but maybe, subconsciously, she wanted it too. “I would offer you a nightcap but I don’t have anything.” Iris slightly apologized, sucking in air through her teeth as her eyes wandered up Barry’s up body. She could feel him, getting closer to her and she didn’t protest.  
  
“I could run to the store and be back before you even open the door.” He grinned. “But, I will let you get some rest…if that’s what you want.” Barry could feel her breath tickling his neck. She was so close to him, millimeters of air separating them. Any slight movement would break that separation: shifting his balance, stuffing his hands in his pockets, leaning in to kiss her. His eyes danced along her lips, feeling himself gravitate towards them. He knew the way they formed words or pursed in annoyance or parted when her breath seemed to escape her. Barry couldn’t delay, craning his neck down to kiss her. He lingered by her mouth before she backed away, clearing her throat.  
  
“I have to be up early tomorrow.” Iris explained, producing her key again. “I have to open Jitters, then go to the network, and I have to help at the university.” She apologized, offering a sweet smile.  
  
Barry nodded, slipping his hands in his pockets. “You do more than me, Miss West.” He whispered, lingering by her ear. “I had an amazing evening with you,” He kissed her cheek before walking down to his car.  
  
Iris felt stuck on the porch, her feet suck into the wood of her porch. Did The Flash just kiss her? Did Barry Allen want to come inside? Iris knew that all of the answers to this were affirmative but that didn’t shock her. She knew who Barry Allen was via interviews and articles by tabloids. But what really scared her was her willingness to let them happen. She wanted him to come inside. She wanted to kiss him. That couldn’t be right; sure Iris had been out of a relationship for a long time but she couldn’t have been that desperate for a kiss…or more. She cursed under her breath, willing herself to forget Barry Allen with those dreamy green eyes and that weird little smirk but she found herself hugging onto his jacket as she entered her house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Sorry for the long break between updates. I've had a bit of writer's block but I hope you enjoy this chapter xoxo_ **

The next morning, Barry felt lighter. He got out of bed without trying to figure out how to get a girl out of his bed or without Caitlin telling him he was late to his morning workout. In fact, Barry arrived at STAR Labs before anyone else. Telling someone, no, telling Iris about himself was like cutting an albatross from his neck. He couldn’t stop thinking about how easy it was to talk to her, the way her eyes gleamed with light and hope when he shared the deepest parts of himself. He wanted to see her again but, he didn’t know how long he needed to wait. Was he supposed to act like it meant nothing when it meant everything? Was he supposed to ask her out for a real date immediately after? Damn, he should have asked her out when he was on her porch. Well, Barry couldn’t have because he was too busy just looking at her. Just when her face became familiar in his mind, Iris did something to keep him entranced. He studied the various smiles that crossed her lips from the polite ones to the genuine ones. Barry was sure he got a genuine one at least once. Right?  
  
“Barry,” Caitlin startled him. “Sorry,” She apologized, bowing her head. She waited a few moments before stepping closer to him, her clipboard pressed to her chest. “You’re here early.” She noted, watching as Barry took a seat to get his blood taken.  
  
“Thought I would get a jump start on my day,” Barry answered, offering her a smile as she stuck the needle in his arm.  
  
“That’s new.” Caitlin replied cryptically, letting the silence fill the room like Barry’s blood filled the vial. They were friends once; back when no one knew who the Flash was. Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco would go out for beers and watch any game that was playing at the bar. He didn’t know when that stopped but he knew it affected Caitlin more than he realized. “How was your interview with Miss West?” Caitlin inquired, withdrawing the needle.  
  
“Iris is an amazing girl.” Barry admitted. “I really want to see her again but, I don’t know how to go about it.”  
  
“There’s a girl out here that makes Barry Allen nervous?” Caitlin quipped, flashing a quick semblance of a smirk. “You don’t know how to ask her out again?” Caitlin restated, placing the vial on the counter before placing her hands on her hips. “Is this your way of asking me for advice because you haven’t done that in a long time?”  
  
Barry scratched the side of his head. Looking through the people closest to him, Caitlin was the easiest person to ask about girl advice, no, Iris advice. He waited, not wanting to say he needed her help.  
  
“I don’t think you should see her again…like that.” Caitlin admitted, pivoting on her heel.  
  
Barry leaned forward, ready to spring from his seat. “Why?” He asked as calmly as he could. His inner insecurities started to push through the various barriers he built up over the months.  
  
“I think you’re overestimating this night you guys shared. It wasn’t a date, Barry. She was interviewing you for a news story. You didn’t make a love connection. If anything, she used you to further her career.” Caitlin stated bluntly. Her honesty stabbed Barry in the gut and he shifted in his seat to make it seem like he wasn’t affected by her words. “At the end of the day, Iris West is a journalist looking for the next big story and you, Barry, are the biggest untold story in Central City as of right now. In two or three months, there will be another hero that Iris is going to seek out.”  
  
“I don’t believe you.” Barry shook his head, wiping at his eyes quickly. “You don’t know her…” That was all he could say but he realized he didn’t know her either.  
  
“And you do?” Caitlin’s face contorted in minor disgust. “You’ve figured her out after two hours of her trying to figure you out…wow,” She took the chart of his blood sample and read it over, letting Barry wallow in the truth to her words. She looked up and bit the inside of her cheek. “Look, Barry, I know you want to think she’s different and that your time with her made you different but, no one changes. Circumstances and situations happen but, we always respond in our most natural way. We don’t change. One day to Iris, you’ll no longer be a novelty and one day to you, Iris will be another situation you woke up next to that I have to handle.”  
  
Barry felt his hands clench at his sides and he got up slowly. “Caitlin,” Barry whispered softly. “I didn’t ask for your opinion on the matter. I want you to call Iris and see what she’s doing Saturday night. I’d like her to be my date to Mayor Wexler’s gala. That is an order.” His voice never wavered from its soft, silky tone but his blood boiled underneath his skin. Caitlin’s eyes welled slightly, knowing that he could have done more but he didn’t. Barry shook his head and turned to leave. “We do change, Cait. You’re proof of that.” 

 

Iris stepped off the elevator to CCPN’s headquarters, the voice recorder burning through her hands. She wiggled past crew members and cameras, waving at them as she made her way to Holley’s office. The door was open and she saw Bella Cameron standing by the doorway, taking notes and nodding to the list of things Holley needed her to get done. Iris’ heart sank; she was Holley’s go to girl and it was like a stab to the heart knowing how fast she could be replaced.  
  
Iris pressed herself to the wall, waiting for Bella to leave the office. When Bella came out, Iris shielded her face as the scent of that overpowering gardenia perfume was no longer in range. She slipped into the room and cleared her throat to make her presence known.  
  
Holley looked up, peeling her glasses from her face. “Iris,” She drew out. “I don’t believe there’s any work for you today.”  
  
“This is my usual time and I’m here to work.” Iris stated. “What do you need?”  
  
“Nothing,” Holley shrugged. “Bella has been exceptionally helpful besides the fact that she can’t file anything but I can look past that since she will do anything I tell her to do.” Holley tested her, pursing her lips for good measure.  
  
“About that,” Iris started. “What I did was stupid. I was comfortable and felt entitled when I shouldn’t have felt any of those things. The other night, I ran into Mr. Allen and I was able to conduct the interview.” Iris placed the voice recorder on Holley’s desk. “You can do what you want with it. I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry and I will never doubt you again.”  
  
Holley picked up the recorder and pointed at the seat. “Sit,” She told Iris.  
  
Iris found her way to the chair quickly as Holley pressed play. They sat there, letting Iris and Barry’s fill the silence. Iris made sure to watch Holley’s facial expressions at certain parts and she could tell she was impressed. Iris was starting to get comfortable listening to the interview until it got to the part about Barry’s father, knowing that after this, Barry started making borderline comments.  
  
Iris tried to retrieve the recorder but Holley pushed it closer to her, looking at Iris curiously. “Is this not a date? I only do this for the women I’m interested in so you would be the first.” Barry’s recorded voice seemed to echo in Holley’s office. Holley’s mouth opened and she bit her finger, concealing a smile. She clicked off the recorder and raised an eyebrow. “This is good.” Holley nodded. “We can definitely do a special on him. Do you know anything about this case on his mother?”  
  
“I looked into it, a little. I moved here when I was thirteen so the case was pretty much over with it by then. She died when he was eleven.” Iris informed. “I could definitely head to the precinct and peek at some of the files…”  
  
“Yeah, I want you to do that. His father is held where? Iron Heights?” Holley inquired. “We probably can’t get a quote from him just yet but, since Mr. Allen seems to like you…” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Iris know that things were back to normal.  
  
“No,” Iris waved off. “He doesn’t.”  
  
“Fine,” Holley dismissed. “But you’re going to run the televised interview of him, not me.” Holley placed her glasses back on her face and grinned mischievously.  
  
Iris’ mouth dropped and she shook her head. “Me? Holley, this is your story.”  
  
Holley pulled her lips down into a frown. “No, darling, it’s your story. He’ll open up more to you than he would with me. The two of you have more chemistry just through this recording than I could even fathom to recreate. It’ll also raise ratings having a pretty young reporter interviewing Central City’s superhero bachelor.”  
  
“Really? This is really my story?” Iris bit her lip, forcing back a smile. This would put her on the map. She would be the first reporter to interview a global superhero.  
  
“Of course,” Holley winked. “But with specials like this comes a bunch of prep. Since it’s your first big interview, we’ll prerecord it before we put it on air. How about Thursday evening? I heard through the grapevine that Mayor Wexler is giving Barry Allen keys to the city Saturday night at the gala. By Sunday morning, there will already be newspapers with his handsome little face all over them. The editors can have the interview ready by Sunday night at seven.” Holley started to get excited but Iris felt a wave of anxiety washing over her. “Yes, this is brilliant. I will help you every step of the way but right now, I need you to call Mr. Allen and say that you’ll be doing a televised interview taping Thursday night and you also have to do some more research. I’ll have Bella at your disposal, ok? Great. Get to work, love.”  
  
Holley shooed Iris out of her office before she could catch her break. Her own televised interview. This was the big break she wanted, that she wanted. She shut her eyes and counted to three, fishing through her bag to find her cellphone. On cue, her phone started vibrating to life and she pressed it to her ear, “Hello,” She said.  
  
“Good morning, Miss West. I’m calling from STAR Labs. This is…”  
  
“Caitlin Snow!” Iris interrupted.  
  
“Uh, yes, how did you…?”  
  
“I’m good with people; I memorize their faces, their voices. Wow, this is such a coincidence because I have a request for Mr. Allen and I don’t have his personal phone number and I’m not sure if you’re his manager or assistant or what but, I have a request.” Iris rambled, feeling herself getting hot.  
  
“Mr. Allen, also, has a request.” Caitlin said stoically. “He’s going to be attending Mayor Wexler’s gala this Saturday evening and he would like you to accompany him.”  
  
Iris felt slightly giddy, thinking Barry wanted to see her again. Her mind began to wonder what he looked like in a proper suit and she instinctively bit her lip. “Is he with you? If he is, can I speak to him?” Caitlin groaned on the other side of the line and Iris could hear the sound of heels clacking on the floor tiles. She could hear muffled talking and then it stopped. “Mr. Allen?”  
  
“Miss West,” He greeted, causing Iris to remember how he seemed to whisper her name when he stood in front of her.  
  
“Let’s make a deal.” She stated. “I will go as your date to the gala if you come to CCPN Thursday night to tape the special dedicated to you.”  
  
“A special? You flatter me, Miss West.” She could almost see the slight smirk crossing his lips. “Is this one of those twenty minute interviews where you show clips of my home life and vignettes from loved ones? Because if it is, you should know I’m not a fan of those.”  
  
Iris could sense that he was serious so she had to use her only card: his interest in her. “Oh, well, I thought you were a fan of mine. This would do absolute wonders for my career if I could interview you for the network. I would owe you, Mr. Allen.” Her voice dropped an octave, exuding more sexiness than she desired but she knew it worked. Barry cleared his throat and she could hear him shuffling.  
  
“Ok, I will. What day?”  
  
“Thursday at five.” Iris smiled. “I’ll see you then, Mr. Allen.”  
  
“And again Saturday evening,” Barry added, causing Iris to feel like a teenager again.  
  
“I’ll try to look my best.” Iris’ tongue licked her lips before she clicked off, knowing where Barry’s mind would wander after that statement. Things were falling into place for her and she wouldn’t let her burgeoning crush on Barry Allen ruin her chance at a career.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _I hope you enjoy this chapter and there's more to come! Thanks xoxo_  
>  **

Barry reclined back in his seat in STAR Labs, watching Harrison, Caitlin, and Cisco scramble around. He used to be a part of their world but recently, he felt detached. What was once a well-oiled machine, is now barely moving. Barry focused on what was happening in front of him, the backbone of the Flash. “I isolated the particles from the wall that Captain Cold shot and was able to manipulate them.” Cisco explained to Harrison. “Give me a few days and I can probably make something to counter his ray.”  
  
Harrison nodded his approval, rubbing his chin. “Very good,” He finally said. “Caitlin, how’s Barry’s speed coming?”  
  
“Based on the last sessions, he’s running faster but not as fast as he could.” She informed, causing Barry to roll his eyes. “It’s not physical, I think it’s mental. He’s distracted.” Caitlin looked at Barry pointedly, making a jab at Iris.  
  
“If you had a televised interview, I think you would be a little distracted.” Barry said, getting up. “Hear that, Wells, I’m doing an interview…a big one,” He tried to get Harrison’s attention but the doctor only glanced at him quickly before rolling himself to a computer. Barry couldn’t remember a time when Harrison was actually interested in him genuinely. Maybe the day he found out that Barry could run faster than the speed of light. Ever since then, Harrison was concerned with a bigger agenda that involved Barry but too important to inform him of.  
  
Barry groaned, growing restless of the four walls of STAR Labs. “I’m going to need two new suits, Cait.” He told his associate. She looked at him and shrugged, her way of showing Barry that she wasn’t going to do anything for him today. “Fine, I’ll go out and buy my own suits.” He said to anyone that would listen. His voice echoed through the lab, coming back to his own ears and he wondered if he really sounded that desperate and alone.  
  
He picked up his jacket, slipping it on and headed out of the lab before anyone could protest. Though the Flash was able to roam wherever he pleased, Barry Allen was subject to his hotel room or STAR Labs and he almost forgot how the sun felt on his skin or how people looked in its glow. He didn’t consciously know where his legs were taking him but he found himself in the lobby of Iron Heights prison, being checked in by one of the guards.  
  
Barry hadn’t spoken to his father since a few days before he revealed his identity. He didn’t know if his father would want to see him or what he was going to say but, Barry figured a talk was in order. He sat in the visitation seat, hands pressed against the cool metal of the desk in front of him, waiting for his father to show up.  
The door creaked open and Barry saw his father being escorted in by a guard. His face aged tremendously and Barry could easily count the lines of his father’s face that weren’t there the last time. Henry sat down and picked up the phone on his side. “Hey, son.” His father’s voice cracked.  
  
“You sound a little different.” Barry noted.  
  
Henry’s calloused hand fled to his throat. “Had a cold a few days ago,” He informed. “It’s okay. I’m better now.” His hand moved from his neck and tried to reach out to touch his son but, Henry placed it down on the desk. “How are you, son?”  
  
For as long as Barry could remember, his dad was always good at looking past things, pretending they never happened. However to Barry’s very core, he couldn’t do the same. “I’m sorry, dad.” He said. “Last time I saw you, I wasn’t in a good place and I’m trying to be in a good place now for you, for myself, for mom.” He admitted. Barry never questioned his father’s alibi about the night his mother was murdered but when you’re being badgered by others who said that your father did it and without actual proof, Barry believed it. In a moment of misjudgment, Barry said to his father, ‘Well you shouldn’t have killed mom!’ The look of his father’s face fell and he shook his head, accepting the fact that no one believed in him anymore. Henry Allen got up and left, leaving Barry alone, a feeling he had grown used to.  
  
“I know you didn’t mean it. “ Henry said. “I need to know how you are. You put yourself in a lot of danger, son.”  
  
“I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” Barry answered hurriedly, rubbing his eyes with his hands. “Can you get to a TV Sunday night?”  
  
“Sure, I can. What am I trying to see?”  
  
“I’m going to be interviewed for CCPN. It’s a big interview like one of those specials that run for thirty minutes.” Barry informed. “It would mean a lot knowing that you could watch it.”  
  
“I will make sure I see it.” Henry smiled. “You nervous about it? You’ve always been a modest boy.”  
  
“No, I’m not too nervous about the interview. The girl who’s doing it is amazing. I feel…calm around her. I can tell her things that I haven’t told anyone in a while.” He admitted, feeling a smile creep up on his face just mentioning Iris.  
  
“She pretty?” Henry asked knowingly.  
  
“No,” Barry stated hurriedly, feeling like a kid who was trying to hide a crush. “I mean, yes. She’s beautiful.” He finally said.  
  
“Well, she must be pretty special if you’re mentioning her to me. You never mention anyone and I know you haven’t been spending your nights alone.” His father said pointedly, frowning. Barry opened his mouth to oppose, wondering how his father even heard those rumors. “We get magazines in here, son. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve seen your name linked with some girl in Central City.”  
  
Barry groaned, wondering when his life became susceptible to gossip rag coverage. “Hey, I know it’s hard, being scrutinized. But if it makes you feel better, no one’s been messing with your old man once they found out the Flash is my kid.” Henry beamed proudly. Barry let himself revel in the compliment when the guard started to approach his father; time was up. “What’s this girl’s name? I want to add her to my visitation list.”  
  
“Dad, you don’t have to.”  
  
“Son, I want to. If she’s special to you, she’s special to me.” Henry insisted. “What’s her name?”  
  
“Iris West.” Barry answered. The guard came over and took Henry by the arm. Henry feigned a smile, a sort of apology as he disappeared from Barry’s view. “Like the flower,” Barry whispered into the nothingness on the other end of the receiver. 

 

The planning for the Barry Allen special had Iris’ head reeling. For once, she was the one calling the shots and Holley only gave her input to suggest ideas. She stood in Holley’s office alongside Bella, her notepad in her hand. “Ok, I’ve drafted my questions. Holley, can you screen these for me? Bella, I need you to go to Keystone. He worked for the CSI department there and it would great to maybe talk to some of his coworkers, his boss. It would be great if you could get some questions and head over there today.”  
  
Bella, a spritely redhead, nodded, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She jotted that down in her notebook before shutting it. “Of course I can do that.” She agreed. “Iris,” Bella started, lowering her voice to a whisper and pulling Iris over to the side. “Did you look into STAR Labs? Turns out, Barry Allen wound up getting the Wells Foundation scholarship for college and now he’s Harrison Wells’ guinea pig.”  
  
Iris nodded. “Yeah, I did. I’ve got my questions on that and I’m heading over to STAR Labs to get some quotes from Caitlin Snow, his assistant slash associate, and hopefully Dr. Harrison Wells himself.”  
  
Bella lifted her finger and nodded fiercely, letting Iris know that she hit the nail on the head. “What about the orphanage he grew up in?” Holley questioned, from her desk. Iris could see it was paining her not to give more input but she relinquished that option when she claimed the Barry Allen story Iris’.  
  
“It closed down three years ago. They’re turning it into condos.” Iris quipped. “I tried reaching out to the headmistress of the orphanage but, no word back yet.” Holley frowned slightly, finally reaching for the list of questions intended to ask Barry along with the questions from the other night. “Alright, let’s get to work.” Iris clapped. 

Iris finished cleaning up the tables and recounting the bags of Venezuelan coffee beans for the next day. She was already starting to feel a bit antsy about her interview with Barry tomorrow. Holley, Bella, and Iris worked endlessly in the prior days gathering information on the Barry Allen story. She still had to get comments from Caitlin, a few of Barry’s former employees, and Dr. Harrison Wells. Iris knew what she was doing; she followed the Flash for months. It was like she knew him already so, it should be easy.  
  
The doorbell over the front door of Jitters chimed as someone entered. Iris pushed her hair behind her ear, turning on her heel. “We’re closed right now…oh,” Iris gasped softly, holding her hand to her chest. “Eddie,” She greeted, smiling.  
  
Eddie beamed at her, that beautiful smile that still caused her insides to melt. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jacket but as he approached her, Eddie withdrew his hands to hug her. His embrace felt so familiar and safe that she almost forgot that they weren’t together anymore. “How are you?” He asked, holding onto her arms.  
  
“I’m good, a little stressed but, when aren’t I?” Iris joked.  
  
“You don’t look stressed; you look beautiful, as usual.” Eddie complimented. She had gotten used to these compliments at this point in their attempt at friendship.  
  
“How are you? My dad said you almost got hit…” Iris frowned, glancing at the scar by his ear where the bullet grazed him. Her father came home one day in a hurry, telling Iris that Eddie almost got hit but the bullet got another officer. Iris wanted to go out to see him but her father advised her not to.  
  
Eddie waved her off. “I’m great! I just got a little scratch. You know I’m tougher than I look.” He grinned.  
  
“I thought that was me…” Iris quipped, placing both hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side.  
  
“Trust me, you look plenty tough.” Eddie agreed. Iris felt herself ease at their interaction; it was so natural. Eddie’s smile faltered and he began to fish something from the pocket on the inner side of his jacket. “I was cleaning out the apartment.” Eddie stopped calling it his apartment once it was no longer theirs. “And I found your necklace.” He pulled out one of Iris’ more statement necklaces. “I know you said you didn’t know where you would wear it but, I just thought you might want to have it back.”  
  
Iris took the necklace from him gingerly. “Thank you.” She nodded. “That was sweet. You could have tossed it, to be honest.”  
  
“Never,” Eddie affirmed. “Hey, uh, did you hear about that gala on Saturday night? Are you accompanying Ms. Harper?”  
  
“Holley got an invitation but she’s using her plus one for an actual date.” Iris sucked air through her teeth before biting her lip anxiously. “I know all the officers got invites. You better wear that dark blue tie with your suit, Mr. Thawne!” She wagged a finger at him.  
  
“Would you want to go to the gala with me…?” Eddie asked. “Just as friends, you know. We always have a good time when we go out. I’m sure there’s a dress in your wardrobe that hasn’t seen the light of day in a while.”  
  
Iris struggled to speak so she made unintelligible noises with her mouth agape. “That’s so sweet, Eddie. But, I…someone asked me to the gala earlier this week.” She managed to say. Eddie’s face completely fell but he plastered on another smile, nodding. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“No, it’s fine!” His face grew red, something that only happened when he was embarrassed. “Well, you’ve got your necklace back so, I should get going. Have a good night, Iris.” Eddie slipped back out, the door slamming into his back but he kept walking because he couldn’t let Iris see him as vulnerable as he was that night. 

 

Iris stepped into the lobby of STAR Labs, her heels clicking on the tile of the empty space. She walked up to the desk and offered a wan smile to the brutish looking security guard. “Good afternoon,” She singsonged. The guard’s face remained the same, showing her that he was a no nonsense type of man. “I’m here with CCPN.” Iris withdrew her network badge and pointed to the van just outside with some crew members. “I’m doing a special on Barry Allen and I was hoping to get some shots of the lab and ask some questions to his team.” Iris informed.  
  
“You need to be approved. Dr. Wells doesn’t want anything of the lab being recorded.” The guard answered, looking past her briefly to look at the van. His eyes finally settled back on the small television that was playing the latest soccer match.  
  
“That’s fine. I’m sure there’s a conference room in here where I can film these vignettes. Or I can do it right here in the lobby. Though, it would be awfully loud with all the set up and my crew members tend to get a little rowdy around the afternoon.” Iris prodded, sticking her tongue out slightly.  
  
The guard looked at her through narrow eyes and she flashed a smile. “Alright,” He gave in. “Is there anyone I can call who could be expecting you?”  
  
“Caitlin Snow,” Iris replied quickly.  
  
“Alright, Miss…West,” The guard nodded, passing her badge back to her. “Have fun,” He waved her off. Iris looked over her shoulder and waved her crew in. Iris checked the directory quickly before getting on the elevator. The elevator opened up to a long hallway; Iris started off first, hearing her heels echo through the space. She rounded the corner and was astounded at all the equipment; it reminded her of science fiction movies but this was very real.  
  
Iris spotted Caitlin by herself by a rounded desk with three computers on it. She was typing furiously, transferring handwritten notes into a database. She stepped up close behind her, tapping Caitlin’s shoulder. “Caitlin,” Iris called.  
  
Caitlin jumped up in her seat, letting out a yelp. She looked over her shoulder at Iris then to the crew members. “Dr. Snow,” She corrected. “And Barry isn’t here.” She shooed icily then continued her work.  
  
“No, I was hoping to talk to you.” Iris replied, getting the doctor’s attention. “It would be great if I could interview you too for the special airing. If Dr. Harrison Wells were here, that would be amazing!”  
  
“He’s not.” Caitlin shot that idea down. “And he won’t be involved in this.”  
  
Iris shrank back. “Oh,” She whispered. Iris had to snap out of this. She reached into her bag and pulled her notebook to take down some poignant quotes that she could add to her actual segment. “I’m sure you’re just as qualified to explain all the science-y stuff behind the particle accelerator.”  
  
“Science-y stuff?” Caitlin recoiled. “I think what you meant was the scientific explanation behind the accelerator.”  
  
“Right, I’m so sorry. Sometimes I just ramble and I don’t even know what I say.” She said hurriedly, offering a sweet smile.  
  
“Then why pick a job like that,” Caitlin bit back. From an early age, her father always told Iris to smile through everything even when you’re suffering. Caitlin didn’t see Iris as a woman worth spending her time on, hence why she called being a journalist a job, not a career.  
  
“I love my career as much as you do yours.” Iris replied, smiling once again to show Caitlin that two could very easily play at this game. Iris was never one to be petty but she quickly learned in high school and college that many didn’t feel the same way, so she had to be able to hold her own. “Dr. Snow, we are on a very crunched time schedule and I’m sure your typing can wait a few moments.”  
  
Caitlin grimaced, shutting the file of notes and getting up. “Whatever questions you have, I will answer to the best of my ability. However’ we can’t shoot in here. Down the hall, there’s a conference room. Set up in there.”  
  
Iris and her crew left the main lab, heading to the conference room. They started to set up while Iris ran over her points, asking them to herself. She glanced at her watch quickly, thinking this whole thing would take an hour or less but it all depended on how Caitlin dealt with the questions. “Where should I sit?” Caitlin said from behind Iris, startling her.  
  
Iris gasped, placing a hand on her chest. “Oh, you scared me.” Iris calmed herself. Caitlin’s expression didn’t change and she moved across the room and sat in one of the chairs. The crew accommodated to her position. Iris began her series of questions and Caitlin described the particle accelerator and why it malfunctioned that night.  
  
“Even though Barry Allen is the face of the Flash, you, along with Cisco Ramon and Dr. Harrison Wells are integral parts of his missions.”  
  
“Yes,” Caitlin nodded, not elaborating on their united efforts.  
  
“What’s it like, knowing that you’re contributing to the greater good of Central City and arguably the world?” Iris pressed, hoping that acknowledging that Caitlin was a major component to ensuring safety in Central City would melt her icy exterior.  
  
“I believe that everything happens for a reason. Though the malfunction caused a lot of damage to Central City, it brought about the greatest thing here as well: hope. The Flash serves as a vessel for it but now, this city has hope.” Caitlin ended her statement with a semblance of a smile and Iris looked over at her cameraman, giving him a thumbs up. Though the entire interview wasn’t gold, Holley instilled in Iris that if you could get statements that carry a greater impact the rest of the interview was just filler.  
  
“Thank you so much, Caitlin. This really helps.” Iris told the doctor, watching as the crew speedily was packed up. “They always pack up really fast. I’m usually the slow one.” She admitted, getting out of her seat. The crew slowly trickled out and one of the lighting guys told Iris they would wait for her in the van.  
  
“Miss West,” Caitlin started once the last crew member left the conference room. She placed her hands on the long black table, her shiny white nails tapped on reflective surface. Iris looked up while trying to stuff her notebook into her bag, raising her eyebrows as an indicator for Caitlin to continue. “I’ve become very protective over Barry so I hope you don’t mind me wondering what your intentions are with him.”  
  
“I didn’t realize conducting interviews meant I wanted to sleep with them.” Iris shook her head. “You all have very weird views on them…” She tossed the back on her shoulder, wondering why Caitlin wanted to interject herself into a relationship that didn’t involve her. Not that she and Barry were in a relationship or that she wanted to be in one… “Have you been with him?” Iris implored, regretting that she asked.  
  
“No, Miss West.” Caitlin answered quickly, standing up straight. She was so stiff, Iris noted, and so sad. It was like she was weighed down by something that Iris couldn’t alleviate. “But, I’m not stupid and I know how two people act around each other when they want to engage in some…primal…behavior,”  
  
“Everything between Mr. Allen and I is strictly professional.” Iris half lied, knowing how Barry felt towards her…or rather how he wanted to feel on her.  
  
“He’s been very distracted as of late. He’s not performing as well as he should and if that were to affect him negatively during one of his missions…” Caitlin dropped a hint.  
  
“Is he getting hurt?” Iris asked instinctively.  
  
“He heals fast,” Caitlin brushed off. “All I’m saying is if I knew I was responsible for something bad happening to someone I care about, I would want to distance myself.” Iris’ heart fell but she managed to nod slowly. If her being around Barry could impact him so much that he couldn’t put his all into saving the lives, Iris would easily cut things off for the greater good. Caitlin tapped the table. “Oh, Miss West, I’m not the best interview, I know. But, I do know a woman that could give a more personal account on Barry’s behalf. Her name’s Soraya Hamilton.” 

 

Thursday evening, Barry entered CCPN with Caitlin in tow, carrying his suit. He was amazed to know that the network’s setup was truly genuine. He saw where the anchors would sit for their time slots. He saw the small cock pit of various transmitters, monitors, and sound regulators that a few crew members took care of during the broadcast. Barry instantly wondered where they would be shooting this interview but that notion quickly went away when he saw Iris standing by one of the crew members.  
  
She leaned against the wall by her, talking animatedly and gesticulating with her hands. She nodded along, her lips lifting at its corner to smile. Iris’ head titled to the side as the man answered back and she rested her hand on his shoulder. Barry wanted to go over there and see what was so great about this man but Caitlin stepped in front of his view of Iris. “You need to get changed right now.” She informed him, lifting her arm slightly to flash his suit.  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Barry told her, still trying to get another glimpse of Iris before he left.  
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes, taking him by the arm. “You’re going to be sitting in front of her for nearly thirty minutes. You can sacrifice five minutes to get changed.” Barry shrunk back, knowing Caitlin was right. She maneuvered around the space as if she already been there but knowing Caitlin she probably accessed the floor plans before getting there. They reached the dressing room and Barry changed faster than Caitlin would have liked.  
  
She got up from her seat on the couch and smoothed down his tie and the lapels on his jacket. “You look handsome.” She commented. “Hopefully, Miss West can pull this all together.” Her mouth seemed to hiss as she mentioned Iris and Barry withdrew partially. It was apparent that Caitlin didn’t see Iris factoring into his future but that was another conversation for another day.  
  
“I believe she’ll get a great interview.” Barry answered. “I just have to focus on her and her voice. Try to forget there are other people watching.” He wasn’t saying this to Caitlin; he was saying this to calm him down. It’s easier to live when the spotlight isn’t on you but tonight, Barry would be stepping into it and he couldn’t cower back.  
  
The knock on the door signaled that Barry was needed on set and he took deep breaths, counting to three as he followed the intern to the location of the interview. The set up looked like a well decorated living room. Iris was already sitting in one of the grandiose seats while the makeup artists dabbed lipstick and various powders onto her face. Barry took the seat across from her and two people swarmed to him to fix his face and mic him up.  
  
He finally got a good glimpse of Iris from his seat and he winked at her to which she rolled her eyes playfully. When they were both finally situated, Iris glanced at her note cards and ran over them in her head. Barry could practically see the wheels turning as she read the questions over. “You look beautiful.” Barry whispered closely to her. Iris looked up from her cards and shaking her head. It wasn’t in a disapproving manner but in a way where he needed to be professional since this was a very professional setting. “Well, how do I look? I got this suit just for this occasion and it needs your stamp of approval, Miss West.”  
  
Iris gave him a once over, biting her lip slowly. “You look…adequate.” She gave him, straightening her back as the camera man gave the countdown. Five, four, three, two…“Good evening, I’m Iris West with Central City Picture News and tonight I’m joined by our homegrown hero: Barry Allen or better known as The Flash,”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Sorry for the long wait; finals are fast approaching! But, I hope you enjoy this first half of this chapter. The second half will be posted by the end of this week or early next week. Thanks xoxo_ **

For the people that knew Iris, they knew Iris was a hard person to impress. She was naturally inquisitive and forever skeptical of others and their motives. So, when Iris thought she could have serious, deeply rooted feelings for Barry Allen, she immediately wanted to scream and protest. In the time she spent interviewing Barry, she learned about what it was like growing up in a home filled with other foster kids. She knew about his anxiety on paying for college and his relief when he won a full scholarship funded by Harrison Wells. Just when Barry’s life didn’t seem real, something else was thrown into the mix that made Iris believe that things happen for a reason.  
  
They wrapped the interview nearly fifteen minutes ago and Iris found herself off in a darkest corner of the break room with Barry Allen; they weren’t doing anything, just talking. Though Iris was so compelled to do more. “You were amazing,” Barry grinned. They were so close that she had grown comfortable to the fabric of his suit on her skin. His hand was pressed against the wall she was leaning against and he was bending forward so his mouth was just shy of hers.  
  
“Me? I was just regurgitating questions I’ve been practicing for a week. You were great. You were funny and witty and compelling…” Iris whispered.  
  
“And charming and irresistible?” Barry egged on. Iris rolled her eyes instinctively, trying not to focus on his eyes. “How about this? If I’m charming and irresistible then you’re enchanting and enticing.”  
  
“Nice alliteration, Flash.”  
  
“I took an English class once or twice.” He quipped, feeling his lips tug on the ends. He wondered how many times they’ve been this close. It was only a few times but they seemed to stretch into hours and all he wanted to do was break this separation and finally kiss her. He inched a little closer, nothing to severe but still noticeable just to see where Iris stood in this situation. God, he hoped she felt something towards him.  
  
“I heard through the grapevine that the mayor’s giving you keys to the city.” Iris said. She didn’t move back however.  
  
“How do you know that?” Barry raised an eyebrow, eyeing her lips when she licked them.  
  
“It’s one of the perks of working here. You know everything first…granted you have to do all the dirty work.” She shrugged off.  
  
“So, did you know this when I asked you to attend the event Saturday? This was all part of your little plan.” Barry prodded, leaning into her a little more. Their bodies were practically pressed to one another and Barry knew she could feel that feeling. It was magnetic. He couldn’t be around her without being near her. Even if Barry willed himself to stop, he would still find his way to her side. Iris had to know this feeling and she had to feel it towards him, Barry begged in his mind. “I was just starting to think you like me.”  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself, Mr. Allen.” Iris answered back, her voice low. Barry could hear her heart racing and if he didn’t know any better, he could swear it matched his. Iris’ breaths grew a little ragged when Barry hooked his finger around the waistband of her skirt. She closed her eyes at his touch, feeling the goosebumps along her pelvic bone.  
  
Then she felt it; the light brush of Barry’s lips over hers but then that slight pressure was gone. She opened her eyes quickly and let her gaze fall on him. “Why’d you stop?” She implored, hating herself for the sense of desperation in her voice.  
  
“I think I’m overstepping your boundaries, Miss West.” Barry admitted, slowly backing away from her though Iris could see he didn’t want to.  
  
“I don’t have any,” Iris shook her head repeatedly, pulling him back towards her. “Not with you,” She whispered, helplessly. Barry pulled Iris into him with a sudden assurance and his hand rested on the small of her back while she wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s fine,” Iris whispered and closed her eyes and Barry pressed his lips against hers. His nose brushed against hers as he tilted his head to situate himself better. His kiss was loving and sweet but that wasn’t what Iris wanted right now. She wanted to feel desired by him.  
  
“It’s fine.” Iris whispered again when she could feel the tension against his lips. He was more nervous than he ever was kissing a girl. “Just kiss me,” Iris said hurriedly, peppering kisses on him. Barry moved back into the kiss, more passionate than the one he initiated.  
  
Barry felt himself trying not to devour her; he had to control himself when he finally tasted the sugary sweetness of her lips. His hands travelled up and down her body as he began to take control of the situation. He pinned her against the wall and pressed his body against hers. Iris’ hands worked through his hair and she extended her neck as he trailed kisses along her collarbone. Her groan received a satisfied laugh from Barry and he silenced it by her kissing her lips once again.  
  
Barry’s passion was unparalleled and Iris found herself digging her nails into Barry’s back as he toyed with the waistband of her skirt. Iris felt a buzzing by her chest and she thought Barry was utilizing his super vibrating skills by her chest but she remembered her phone. Iris swore under her breath and pulled her cellphone from its place in her bra.  
  
“Hello?” Iris asked breathlessly. Barry continued to work on her neck and tracing constellations on her pelvic bone, only toying with Iris’ emotions.  
  
“Iris, darling, where are you? I need you right now.” Holley barked on the other end.  
  
“I’m in the….oh….the break room. I will be with you right now. Ok, bye.” Iris shut off. “Baby, stop,” Iris moaned, not being convincing.  
  
Barry looked up at her and smirked. “Baby?” He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Iris gaped at him, embarrassed. She straightened herself out. “Don’t let it go to your head. Being caught up in a moment can make you say crazy things.”  
  
Barry smoothed down the lapels of his suit jacket then wiped the corner of his mouth from any lingering shades of mauve. Something about his movements exuded this confidence Iris now found intriguing. “I don’t think you’re the type of girl who doesn’t think before she speaks.” He countered, smirking. Iris opened her mouth to state her claim but he silenced her. “Ms. Harper is waiting for you. I will see you Saturday evening.” Barry gave her a nod as a goodbye and slipped out of the break room before Iris could register the past few minutes spent with the Central City hero that she was so adamant about hating.

Iris found Holley in her office, sitting on her desk while dictating things for Bella to do. She waved Iris in and Bella wiggled her way out, closing the door behind her. Iris was preparing herself for the worst from Holley. She was nervous after all and a bit distracted as she learned more about Barry. “Iris, that interview was amazing.” Holley stated excitedly, breaking out her spirit fingers. “It was gold. The chemistry you two have is unparalleled. There’s a sense of comfortability that you two have which I noticed on the tape and again, just now. Once we have this all edited with the comments from friends, colleagues, and scenery bits, this will be a special for the history books.”  
  
Iris’ mouth dropped. “Seriously? I wasn’t rambling or stuttering or getting off topic?”  
  
“You were a little discombobulated at first but like I said, you guys play off each other’s energy. It’s very intriguing to watch. It’s like you guys are fighting the inevitable.” Holley commented.  
  
“What inevitable?” Iris questioned.  
  
“The sexual energy and tension between you two…” Holley replied matter of factly, taking her glasses from her desk and putting them on. Iris’ face grew warm and she gulped anxiously. “Oh, darling, don’t worry the special won’t look like the beginning of some intellectual porno.” Holley brushed off. “And, Barry Allen is very handsome and you need to relieve some stress.”  
  
“I’m not interested in him like that. The relationship I have with Mr. Allen is very professional and strictly professional.” Iris lied.  
“I didn’t know love bites were part of professionalism.” Holley eyed Iris’ neck and smirked knowingly. Iris’ hand fled to her neck and forced a smile. “I’m going to give you some advice about romantic relationships.”  
  
“You’ve been divorced three times and you’re not even forty…” Iris deadpanned.  
  
“Marriage is so,” Holley scrunched her face up in thought. “It’s so boring; and when it comes to you, we’re not talking about dating, let alone marriage. We’re talking about something much more primal and far less paperwork.”  
  
“No, Holley, no,” Iris shook her head rapidly, even though every time she closed her eyes she thought of Barry.  
  
“Love, I don’t want you to feel like you need to do anything. I’m just saying that it’s been nearly eight months since you split with that blue eyed wonder of a man. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t be young and have fun because you can and you should. As long as it doesn’t interfere with your performance here.” Holley advised. “If I had your body at your age, I would definitely see what Barry Allen could do.” Her eyebrows wagged mischievously as if she tapped into all of Iris’ secret thoughts about Barry Allen.

 

Barry stood in his hotel bedroom, fixing his cufflinks in the mirror. The first time he put on a suit, he felt awkward in the poorly tailored navy blue jacket. The pants were too small since it was his friend, Robert’s, from the shelter who was significantly shorter. Barry remembered staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror of the shelter, trying to make that suit work for him but it was so painfully obvious that it wasn’t his. That night, he was going to a college interview for CalTech, not knowing what to expect from the experience but a knot in his stomach.  
  
Now, nine years later, Barry felt that knot in his stomach. However, this time he wasn’t putting on a suit to be judge; he was being praised. If he could have told his eleven year old self that the same people who were so eager to condemn him would kiss the ground he ran on, little Barry would laugh. He slipped his jacket on and smoothed the lapels down when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in, Caitlin,”  
  
The door opened and Barry didn’t hear the distinct click of heels. Barry looked over and saw Dr. Wells in his chair, hands folded on his lap. “Sadly, I’m not Dr. Snow.” The older doctor said smoothly, grinning easily.  
  
“Good evening,” Barry nodded curtly. He pivoted on his heel at the two options of neckwear: black tie or a red bowtie. He leaned over for the black tie, groaning at the fact he would have to take his jacket off once more.  
  
“We both know, you’d better opt for red tonight, Mr. Allen.” Dr. Wells gave his input, knowing full well that it wasn’t just a friendly suggestion. Barry slipped out of his jacket and grabbed the red bowtie.  
  
“I didn’t want to wear much color tonight since I have no idea what Iris is wearing. Isn’t that a thing? Matching outfits,” Barry inquired, finishing and fluffing up the bow around his neck.  
  
“For prom, perhaps.” Dr. Wells replied. “I just wanted to inform that for the next 48 hours, every eye in Central City will be on you: from tonight to this interview airing tomorrow night. You must behave.”  
  
“When don’t I?” Barry deadpanned.  
  
“I’m very serious, Barry. You must be available at all times…” Dr. Wells prodded. “Caitlin and Cisco have been tracking this unique individual who only seems to attack at night. Make sure your schedule is able to accommodate this with all your recent conquests.” Barry knew he was talking about Iris but he had half a mind to comment on it.  
  
“Understood, Dr. Wells.” Barry replied simply, putting his jacket back on. Dr. Wells rolled out of his room just as quietly as he entered. Barry left his room shortly after, checking over his suit numerous times and making sure his neatly gelled hair would stay in place. There was a note left on the coffee table that Randall would be downstairs by 7. Barry glanced at his watch and he swore under his breath, heading downstairs to where Randall was waiting.  
  
“Good evening, Mr. Allen,” Randall greeted, opening the car door. “Lovely neckwear,” He commented before shutting the door behind him. The car started up and Barry felt instantly anxious, thinking about all the various possibilities this night will hold. “Are you okay, Mr. Allen?” Randall inquired, meeting his gaze in the overhead mirror.  
  
“Just a little nervous about tonight.” Barry replied, looking down at his bowtie for the fifth time in two minutes. What was Iris wearing? Would he match her? What if she wore red just because she knew he would be wearing red?  
  
“You’re receiving a great honor tonight, Mr. Allen. If I were you, I would be nervous too.” Randall sympathized.  
  
“I’m not too nervous about the gala…” Barry admitted.  
  
“Ah, you’re nervous about who you’re attending the gala with.” Randall put the pieces together. “She’s a lovely woman, Mr. Allen. She’s smart and kind. There’s nothing to be nervous about. You’re the Flash after all.”  
  
Barry feigned a smile, knowing how people perceived him. He wasn’t Bartholomew Allen from humble and tortured beginnings; he was the Flash, the unexplainable. Everyone saw the Flash, very few saw Barry. Iris saw him.  
  
The car slowed to a stop in front of Iris’ house. Barry peered through the window and saw a stern, older man with a gray tinged beard looking back at him. Barry sat back, startled, but shook himself out of his weird anxiety to pick Iris up. He hopped out of the car, his heart skipping too many beats to count. Barry knocked on the door and waited, wondering if Iris’ father would open the door.  
  
He could hear some muffled talking on the other side of the door when light spread along the deck and Barry’s eyes travelled up until they settled on Iris. Barry’s mouth dropped as he took everything in. She stood like a Grecian statue in her halter black dress with two strategically put slits on either side of her body. Her hair was done up and two dangly gold earrings shone under the yellow light. Iris tapped the bottom of her chin and grinned.  
  
Barry shut his mouth quickly, feeling embarrassed. “You look beautiful.” He finally said, extending his hand to guide her.  
  
She took his hand willingly, examining his suit. “Subtle touch of red, Flash,” She joked, bumping him in the chest. Iris reached over to touch the fabric of his bowtie and grinned. “Velvet…nice,” She commented, slipping into the car.  
  
Barry wanted to say something but he literally couldn’t get his mind to think about anything besides how gorgeous she looked. She leaned back against the seat, searching through her clutch for the red lipstick she thought she needed to reapply. She wiped at the corners of her mouth and looked over at him to be her mirror. “Am I good? There’s bound to be all types of influential people and I can’t have lipstick on my chin.”  
  
Barry nodded. “Perfect,” He told her.  
  
Iris narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re awfully quiet.” She sat up, turning to him. She crossed her legs, causing the black dress to spill over to one side and expose one of her toned legs and Barry willed himself not to look but will power was a fair ideal when Iris was involved.  
  
Barry shook his head, smiling happily to himself. “I’m just enjoying the view.”  
  
“Nice line,” Iris rolled her eyes, settling back in her seat.  
  
His eyes flickered to her lips quickly, wondering if he would kiss her again tonight since her lips were all he could think of since Thursday night. “I think you give me too much credit.”  
  
“Oh, so you’re not this mysterious bachelor the media portrays you as? Are you saying my field lies to the masses?!” Iris gasped, pressing her red manicured nails to her chest. Barry let out a small laugh, starting to shake that preexisting anxiety off.  
  
“I don’t want to say it’s a lie but, I’m not that mysteriously, broody hero that make me out to be.”  
  
“Right, because you’re actually a deeply insecure little boy who’s afraid of being lonely.” Iris stated.  
  
Barry studied her profile, the curves of her face with all its intricacies and details. “I don’t feel lonely anymore. I stopped feeling that way since I met you.” He admitted; Barry knew it sounded like another line but it was the truth. Iris singlehandedly managed to seep into his brain and melt into every crevice of his mind until every thought seemed to exist because of her.  
  
Iris lifted her finger to protest but she narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. “You’re good, Mr. Allen.” The car pulled up to venue where the gala was being held. One of the valet workers came to open the door and Barry stepped out, being blinded by the amount of reporters and paparazzi covering the event. He looked back, taking Iris’ hand and they both stepped onto the scene. She tucked her hand under his arm and Barry guided them along the carpet.  
  
“That’s Tyler Irving.” Iris whispered too close to his ear that her lips brushed against his earlobe. “He’s literally broadcast news royalty.” Iris felt herself having a fan girl moment. She remembered when he was giving a lecture at the university but she wasn’t able to make it and she never forgave herself for it. “I missed his lecture a few months ago and now he’s right there.”  
  
“Hey, smile over here.” Barry whispered, pointing at the array of flashing lights. He moved his hand to her waist and pulled her close. “Once we get inside, you should talk to him.” He situated her body so they were angled for a new photographer.  
  
“Flash, who’s your date?”  
  
“Mr. Allen, who’s this mystery woman?”  
  
“Miss, what’s your relation to Barry Allen?”  
  
“Is this a new couple alert? What about the other women, Mr. Allen?”  
  
Iris pretended not to hear all the comments being thrown at them and her eyes finally moved away from the stream of lights and they settled on Barry’s profile. He offered the cameras various humble smiles and some more serious looks. She started to study the side of his face and the small indentation on his cheek where a dimple should be. He squeezed her waist assuringly and met her gaze and she tried to play it off like she wasn’t just staring at him.  
  
“Ready to get this show on a roll?” Barry whispered by her ear. “You’ve got lots of Tyler Irving types to meet.”  
  
“Yes, I do.” Iris grinned, letting Barry lead the way into the gala. Once stepping inside, a waiter came over with flutes of champagne. Iris took one readily while Barry hesitated. “Do you not drink usually?” She inquired, putting the glass to her lips.  
  
Barry took one of the glasses and shrugged. “I can’t get drunk anymore so, now I drink for the taste.” He responded, sucking in his lips.  
  
“Really?” Iris was taken aback. “Now that dinner makes sense. I guess that’s one of the side effects of being the Flash?”  
  
“Definitely. My cells regenerate so fast that my body never feels that beautiful, hazy buzz.” Barry laughed. He took a sip of the wine and exaggerated a satisfied sigh. “This wine is pretty good though.”  
  
“It’s a little too sweet for my taste.” Iris commented, placing it on a tray with empty flutes. That was the first thing he learned about her, Barry realized. “I need to find the bar so I can get a real dr—oh my goodness, it’s Tyler Irving, by the bar.” Iris started, feeling herself get riled up.  
  
“You should talk to him,” Barry encouraged.  
  
“What do I even say? He has no idea who I am and he probably won’t even care.” Iris answered defeatedly.  
  
Barry held onto her arms and zeroed in on her eyes. “Then make him want to know you are.” Iris bit her lip, smiling cheekily. “I mean, who is he really? This whole thing was for me and you’re the first reporter to interview me. You’re the most respected journalist in this place, in my book.”  
  
Iris ran her tongue over her lip quickly. “Do I look okay?” She questioned. “Because I’m gonna go over there and I’m going to talk to him and…” She continued to psych herself up and Barry couldn’t help but smile at how nervous she was. “Oh my god, he’s coming this way.”  
  
Barry looked over and saw Tyler Irving making direct eye contact with him. The older journalist finally made his way over and stopped in front of the two of them, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. “Good evening, Mr. Allen.”  
  
“Mr. Irving,” Barry nodded, taking the man’s hand to greet him properly.  
  
“Who’s this lovely woman?” Mr. Irving directed his attention to Iris before taking her hand.  
  
“Hi, I’m Iris West. I work at CCPN.” She introduced hurriedly. “And you’re Tyler Irving, broadcast journalist royalty.”  
  
“I wouldn’t go that far.” He replied humbly. “Are you covering this event because you would be the first to flag down our hero?”  
  
“No, Miss West is my date for the evening.” Barry interjected. “Speaking of which, Iris, what would you like from the bar?”  
  
“Vodka tonic,” Iris answered politely before engaging Tyler Irving in a discussion. Barry maneuvered around throngs of people, smiling and waving as people tapped him or spoke to him. The bar was relatively empty since many of the guests were busy socializing or finding their seats. Barry ordered Iris’ drink and waited patiently as the bartender tried his best to figure out where everything was; tonight was clearly his first big event.  
  
Another man walked up to the bar, asked for a neat scotch and fell in line with Barry, waiting. He glanced over at Barry once, before realizing who he was. “This night bigger than your prom?” The man questioned jokingly.  
  
“I wouldn’t know. I never went to mine.” Barry answered.  
  
“You dodged a bullet there. I’m Edwin Thawne, detective at CCPD.” He introduced. “No need to introduce yourself since you’re the man of the hour.”  
  
“It’s nice meeting others who work to defend this city.” Barry complimented.  
  
“I don’t think my line of work compares to yours.” Edwin shot down.  
  
Barry opened his mouth to protest but he decided against it. The bartender slid their drinks to them and Edwin took a sip of his scotch. “No drink for your date?” Barry inquired.  
  
“Uh, no.” He responded stoically as his jaw tightened. “I asked my ex-girlfriend to accompany me but, here I am, alone.”  
  
Barry frowned, feeling like he should pat this guy on the back. “You’re bound to have more fun without her.”  
  
“I’m starting think that’s a lie.”  
  
“She was pretty special, wasn’t she?” Barry engaged, knowing that whatever girl he was speaking of still had a massive hold on him.  
  
Edwin nodded slowly, pulling his lips to the side in thought. “What about you? Who’s the lucky girl you brought with you?”  
  
Barry tried to conceal a smile as he peered through the crowd until he spotted Iris, still talking to Tyler Irving. She looked radiant as she spoke to him and her eyes flickered over in his direction. “That beautiful woman over here,” Barry pointed discreetly.  
  
Edwin let out a slight cough and finished off his drink, setting the glass down against the bar with a slight force. “Looks like we’re more alike than we thought,” He offered Barry a faint smile. “Enjoy the night,” He finished off, disappearing into the mass of people. Barry’s eyes found Iris and knew that this girl could surely ruin him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Here's the second part of the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy xoxo_ **

Iris felt a hand on the small of her back and she looked over her shoulder, seeing Barry with her drink. Tyler Irving bid her adieu then said goodbye to Barry. Iris pivoted on her heel. “Hello, handsome.” Barry raised his eyebrows while she slipped the glass into her han

“Thank you…” Barry grinned. “How was your chat with Mr. Irving?”

“Amazing,” Iris felt her tongue peeking through her smile. She took a sip of her drink and let the warmth coat her throat, making her feel cozy inside. “He invited me to his next lecture at Stanford and even said he would read some of my articles. This is incredible.”

Barry’s eyes lit up and his cheeks grew a rosy coloring. “You deserve it.” He told her sincerely. “Honestly, this could do wonders for your career and you’ll learn so much from him.”

Iris stared at him strangely, trying to find that hint of sarcasm or underhanded hatred but, there was no catch. She wasn’t able to discuss her work with Eddie because his responses were always so forced. Eddie feigned his enthusiasm when Iris started picking up more hours at CCPN because would mean she would be further detached from the relationship. Eddie feigned his support when she reached out to the journalism department to help out. Barry seemed genuine in his actions and his words. “Any idea where are seats are?” Iris finally asked him.

“Right by Mayor Wexler and his fiancée,” Barry pointed over at the couple close to the podium on the stage.

Iris nodded, taking another sip of her drink. “What took you so long?” She inquired. Barry furrowed his brow in confusion. “For the drink,” Iris clarified.

“It was the bartender’s first night, I think, and I was talking to someone from the CCPD.” Barry replied, trying to guide her from this area and to their seats.

“What was their name? I know a lot of the officers since my dad’s on the force.” Iris prodded.

“I didn’t get his name.” Barry shrugged off, not wanting to put a damper on their evening on bringing up her ex. If things progressed as he hoped, Iris would tell him on her own terms. “We should get to our seats. I heard they’re going to begin in a few minutes and we should probably say hello to the Mayor.”

Iris agreed, taking hold of Barry’s arm and moved with him through the crowd. She acted like she couldn’t feel the eyes on her but Iris started to feel slightly insecure at all the looks. Then, Barry squeezed her hand instinctively to calm her. Iris looked up at him quickly, wondering if he could sense when she felt uneasy or excited. It took Eddie nearly a year to do so.

They stopped in front of Mayor Jaxon Wexler and his fiancée, Karli Jameson. Mayor Wexler greeted Barry with open arms. “If it isn’t Central City’s homegrown hero,” Jaxon bellowed, patting Barry’s back with a grandiose smile. “Karli, this is Barry Allen.”

“Like I don’t know him,” Karli rolled her eyes before letting Barry take her hand to kiss it. The two were an odd couple; Jaxon was nearly seven feet with a deep, rich voice that rivaled a man with years of wisdom even though he was only twenty eight. Despite his daunting looks, Jaxon was clearly a gentle man, ready to have fun but always ready to discuss business. Karli Jameson was a bit of an enigma since she was a townie from Connecticut at only five feet two inches. She had a reputation of being vapid with her naturally high pitched voice, inquisitive face and her love for designer shoes and not much else.

“I don’t know you!” Karli pointed at Iris. Her hazel eyes widened as her gaze fell on Iris’ heels. “Are those Giuseppe?”

“I wish,” Iris admitted. “No, they’re from this boutique off of Sixth Ave.” Iris informed.

Karli wrapped her arm around Iris’. “So clearly, we need to let the boys talk while we discuss your entire look because I’m dying over it.” She pulled Iris over to the side, letting Barry and Jaxon talk about something probably more interesting then Iris’ outfit. Iris looked over at Barry, who was smirking at her misfortune, and she pouted. “Honestly, you look amazing.” 

“Thank you.” Iris replied. “Obviously, you look gorgeous. That’s a beautiful color on you.”

“Thanks,” Karli blushed, holding out her skirt a little more. “So, I just have to ask…what’s it like?”

“What is what like?” Iris inquired, putting her empty glass on a tray of other empty champagne flutes.

“I should phrase it better. What is he like…in bed?” Karli wagged her eyebrows and grinned deviously. “He can, like, _vibrate his entire body_.”

Iris recoiled, her mouth agape while shaking her head. “I haven’t slept with Mr. Allen if that’s what you’re getting at.” Iris feigned a smile and took a glass of champagne from another waiter, finishing it in one full gulp.

“Oh, come on,” Karli prodded, as if she knew something about their relationship. “I know you managed to interview him for CCPN. This’ll be his first interview. There are so many other networks, more influential than CCPN, which he could have worked with. And you’re awfully pretty…”

“I am a serious journalist and I see my career as a craft. Just like anyone else, you encounter wins and losses. I didn’t have to sleep with Mr. Allen to get an interview. All I had to do was ask, negotiate, and set a date.” Iris replied icily.

“Oh, thank god.” Karli sighed. “You’re not another vapid, beautiful girl at this event.” Iris raised her eyebrows. “You’d be surprised to know how many of these men bring silly little girls to these types of things. I know I get a bad rap because I have a weakness which is a nice pair of heels but all these men want to think I don’t know anything about politics or this city. I was the one behind all the up and coming recreational facilities being built. My fiancé may be the head of this town but I’m the neck that directs him.” 

Iris was shocked. Karli was definitely painted as a silly girl Jaxon must have picked up one day that he couldn’t shake off but Iris could tell she knew a lot about the foundation this city was built upon. “Wow, I actually drafted a story on those rec centers for CCPN.” Iris told her. “It’ll do great for all of the youth in this city.”

“I like you. You take your career seriously.” Karli opened her clutch and produced her card. “I carry my cards around all the time and I’m a pretty valuable person to have in your pocket, Miss…?”

“Iris West,”

“Great name for a broadcast journalist,” Karli grinned. “Hold onto my card. We can benefit each other in the future. I roll in a very small circle but they spread all across the world. If you ever need anything anywhere, give me a call.”

“Thank you, this means a lot.” Iris slipped the card into her purse.

“And Iris,” Karli took her arm once again as they walked back to their dates. “You have to take me to that boutique on Sixth.”

“I will definitely call you.” Iris replied sweetly, resuming her position next to Barry. She fit into perfectly as his hand snaked around waist.

“I hope you girls had a lovely chat but I think it’s time to be seated.” Jaxon gesticulated by the table where all of their names were written on little placards at the corresponding seats. Iris was seated next to Karli, who gave her an excited giggle as they took their seats. A stream of waiters came out with food and they began to hand out the plates. Everyone ate, engaging in conversation with each other about topics ranging from the city and their future plans to movies they recently watched.

After the first course, the Mayor took the podium. Iris looked over at Barry and winked, “This is the big moment of the night.”

“Hopefully that won’t be the only one,” Barry said smoothly. Iris let out a small gasp, hoping Karli didn’t catch that. Iris could be taking his statement completely out of context because of her burgeoning feelings for him but the way his eyes always seemed to fall on her lips, she knew it wasn’t just her imagination.

“For all his hard work, I want to personally hand the keys of the city to Mr. Bartholomew Allen…better known as the Flash.” Jaxson Wexler stated, holding on his hand for Barry to come join him. Once Barry stood up, the crowd of reporters, politicians, and socialites roused. Barry stood next to Jaxon, shaking his hand and holding the key of Central City for the slew of pictures being taken.

Jaxon stepped to the side to let Barry take the mic. He stood in front of it for a moment, letting the crowd settle but really, he needed to collect his thoughts. He’d always had stage freight and though he was this local celebrity, he still felt like a little boy reading the Gettysburg Address in front of his third grade class. “Only my friends call me Bartholomew, Jaxon.” He joked shakily. Barry’s eyes found Iris, who nodded encouragingly. In her, Barry found peace and light.

“Receiving a key to this city means a lot to me. I have to say I didn’t expect it at all even though it seemed like majority of you did. See, I grew up in Central City and I’ve seen the best and the worst but I’ve always considered this place home.” Barry continued, eyes darting rapidly around the venue. “I’ve experienced a great deal of hardship in my life and I was just at this point where I would ask myself why. Why put my life in danger for others who never looked at me before the accident? Why not take from those who hurt me because, who can really catch me, right?” The crowd let out a small chuckle. “The minute you start questioning your purpose in life is the same minute you realize how lonely you’ve become.”

Iris studied Barry on the podium, his hands were shaky and he offered wan smiles whenever he paused but his eyes always landed on hers whenever he didn’t know where to go. She had to be his anchor because Iris knew what it was like to have people watch you be vulnerable. She gave him a subtle thumb up as he rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture he did only when he was nervous.

“Recently, I’ve done a lot of things out of my comfort zone; things that forced me to break out of this loneliness I’ve grown so comfortable with. I’ve come here to accept this gift and I even sat down and discussed my life, something I never do, for Central City Picture News. Naturally there’s a catalyst for all of this: a beautiful, intelligent woman that made me remember who I was and all that I could offer.  She told me that I inspired and instilled hope in the people of Central City. To me, she encapsulates everything about Central City that I love and admire: its strength, its beauty, its perseverance. This key isn’t just a symbol of my hometown, it’s a symbol of hope and a symbol of her. Thank you, Iris.” Barry bowed his head before leaving the stage.

A grand cheer echoed from the crowd as Barry took his seat but Iris was stuck staring at the podium in utter shock. She was still tangled in the words he beautifully spoke about her with such reverence and sincerity. Iris focused back on the table, clearing her throat and trying to dismiss those feelings for Barry.

           

Barry sat next to newly elected Mayor Wexler, who should have been the primary thing on Barry’s mind at the time but he couldn’t help but glance at Iris. She sat across from him with her lips pursed as she listened to Mayor Wexler’s fiancée gush about whatever tickled her fancy that week. Iris was visibly bored but Ms. Jameson was too engrossed in her story to notice. Iris laughed accordingly and chimed in with ‘that’s wonderful,’ or ‘oh, really,’ wherever she saw fit.

“Now, it’s come to my understanding that this ‘Captain Cold’ has yet to be taken into custody.” Mayor Wexler commented. Barry could see that Mayor Wexler’s new title as mayor hadn’t grown on him yet; he was only twenty eight and not used to this much power. Barry nodded, glancing over at Iris once more. She caught him, smiled briefly at Ms. Jameson before shielding her mouth and whispering, “Let’s go.”

“Right, my team and I are actively trying to find a way to take him down.” Barry started, feeling Iris’ foot graze his upper thigh. He turned away from her touch though he didn’t want to and locked eyes with her. While his eyes were filled with shock, she smirked coyly, biting her bottom lip. Her foot trailed down his leg and he focused his attention back to Mayor Wexler. “My associate, Cisco, is trying to come up with this machine that can…ooooh.” Barry leaned forward into the table once he felt Iris’ foot, once again, on his thigh. She remained very calm, talking to Ms. Jameson like she wasn’t riling him up. She wasn’t even leaning down in her chair! How could she reach that far? Barry pinched the bridge of his nose when she slipped her foot in between his thighs. Iris didn’t want to be here anymore and that was clear because she wanted him.

Barry pressed his phone to his ear. “Hey, Cisco, I was just talking about you. What’s up?” Barry pretended to be on the phone. Iris stared at him curiously, never once moving her foot from her position. Barry removed his phone from his ear and turned apologetically to the mayor. “There’s a situation.”

“What kind? Do you need any of the officers?” Mayor Wexler questioned.

Barry shook his head rapidly. _Oh my god_ , he thought. “There’s a dog stuck in a well.” Barry lied, instantly feeling stupid for referencing a show he used to watch as a kid.

“There are wells in Central City? Well I’ll be damned.” Wexler commented, throwing his head back in laughter as he took his fiancée’s hand.

“Not a well, but, a…uh…a sewer grate. Yeah,” Barry nodded. “So I’m afraid, I’m going to have to attend to that.” Barry struggled to get up, keeping one hand close to his body. “Iris, I should probably take you home.” He locked eyes on her as she got up, waving at Ms. Jameson and the mayor before coming around the table to link arms with him.

Barry maneuvered them around the clusters of people, smiling as they disappeared from view. He got Iris’ coat before she even knew he left her side. When they got outside, he spotted Randall waiting. “Randy,” Barry called out, causing his driver to nod and get into the car. Iris remained silent by his side as he opened the backseat door for her. Once they were settled, Iris hiked up the slits of her dress further, exposing her smoothness of her upper thigh, and straddled Barry, her fingers running through the wisps of hair by the nape of his neck.

“Keep the partition up, Randy.” Barry called out, catching Randy’s eyes in the mirror.

“Of course, Mr. Allen.” Randall smiled as the black partition slid up.

Suddenly Barry was lost in Iris, holding onto her waist as their mouths locked hungrily. She rocked into him as her hands fumbled with his suit jacket. He wanted to savor her but it seemed as though Iris’ actions had a sense of urgency. Barry pulled away from her and furrowed his brow. “What’s happening here?” He inquired. He liked her, he actually liked her.

Iris sat up straight, pushing her hair behind her ear. Her jaw locked shut and she narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you really going to turn this down?” She deadpanned, unclasping the hook of her dress down to expose her black lace bra that left very little to Barry’s vivid imagination.

He shook his head rapidly. Barry tried to speak but his mouth went very dry. Iris took his silence as him turning her down. “Well, this is awkward.” She muttered. “I just threw myself at you and you don’t even want to. Wow,” Iris pinched the bridge of her nose before pulling her dress up.

“No, no, no,” Barry placed his hand up, tightening the other hand on his grip around Iris’ waist. She looked so beautiful over him; her hair curtained one side of her face, making her looking slightly mysterious…which she was to him. Her lips were parted and pouty, fresh from the kisses they shared and her chest rose and fell as she took steady deliberate breaths, rocking back and forth on him. “I want this. I want you…badly.” He admitted.

Iris smiled coyly, leaning over to kiss his neck. She trailed a line of kisses from his neck until she got to his mouth, which he accepted easily. She peeled back, breathlessly. “Then shut up and let me do all the work.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for this to be updated but I hope you enjoy it! xoxo_ **

Barry awoke, limbs tangled up in bed sheets and another person’s limbs. Ah, this was something very familiar but this time he didn’t need to rush out of his room. He looked down and saw Iris asleep on his bare chest. Barry smiled to himself, thinking of all they did last night in his town car, on the couch overlooking the view of Central City’s night life, and finally in his bed.

“You’re staring,” Iris groaned with her eyes still shut. She finally opened her eyes and shied away from him. “Stop it,” She pouted. “This is so embarrassing.”

"Are you…nervous around me?” Barry countered, poking the back of her arm close to the fold.

“Shut up,” Iris rolled her eyes, trying to pull the blankets over her head.

“No, what’s wrong?” Barry asked seriously; he needed to make sure she felt safe and comfortable with him.

“It’s embarrassing. I can’t say it.” Iris shook her head, finally sitting up on her forearms. The sheets fell a little to reveal her cleavage. Barry kept his eyes trained on her. “It’s just…I haven’t done this…in a while.”

“What? You’ve talked to an incredibly handsome superhero before me?! What’s their name?” Barry joked around. He knew what she meant; Barry gathered that after her relationship with Eddie, she probably focused all her attention on her career.

“You know what I mean.” Iris whispered, falling back down on the pillow. She pulled the blankets up over her and groaned.

“You were incredible if that’s what you’re worried about.” Barry told her.

Iris peeked from under the white comforter. “Really?” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Barry nodded, bending down to get closer to her. “Yeah, you’re very flexible.” Barry said in awe, remembering how she managed to do all of that in the cramped backseat of his town car. The thought of the town car caused Barry to remember what she did for him in the backseat and he instantly got lightheaded. “Not only are your limbs very talented but…your mouth…no, um, you’re really good at that…I shouldn’t….you’re incredible.” Barry fumbled.

Iris felt herself grinning under the comforter. Barry continued to figure out ways to phrase it and she sat up, silencing his stutters with her kiss. They fell back on the bed, falling back into new but familiar habits. Their kisses were still very new and hesitant, slightly awkward but still felt as if the two knew each other for years. Iris’s leg wrapped around Barry’s waist as he pulled her up into him, their lips still tangled together as if they were each other’s life line.

“I want to stay like this,” Iris pulled back, her fingers toying with the messy waves in Barry’s hair. Iris didn’t know what compelled her to say it; it could have been the moment or the fact that she had a mindblowing night with Barry. But, Iris just wanted to stay in Barry’s arms in this bed, ignorant to the world around them.

Barry studied her eyes. She was so beautiful in the morning; she was so free with him. “Can I ask you something?” Barry inquired.

“Mhm,” Iris replied lazily, shutting her eyes.

“It’s not really a question, actually.” Barry rephrased. “It’s just, uh, I don’t know that much about you and I feel like you know my entire life.”

Iris sat up against the headboard, holding the comforter to her chest. “What? Do you want some Snapple facts about me or something?” Iris deadpanned. Barry frowned; it would be better than nothing. “Well, my full name is Iris Ann West. Ann is so boring so in middle school, I would say it was short for Anastasia but, Johanna Fisk told everyone I was lying.”

“Ann…” Barry reiterated.

“It’s my grandmother’s name.” Iris explained. “My dad’s a detective…has been for as long as I can remember. I wanted to be one for a long time but, he wouldn’t let me. It was too dangerous for his baby girl. I studied criminal psychology since that was the closet I could get to all the bad guys then, I took a journalism class to satisfy one of my requirements and I fell in love with it. That’s me in a nutshell: a detective’s daughter who’s a little too curious for her own good.”

“I should have pegged you as a cop kid,” Barry laughed. “You kinda look like a narc, a cute one but, still a narc.”

Iris hit in him in the arm playfully. “Screw you,” She mumbled. “I was a bit of a narc as a kid. I just needed to make sure no one’s putting themselves in danger.” Her head dropped and she covered her eyes in embarrassment.

Barry laid next to her, looking up at her in her upright position. He poked at her arm, trying to see her eyes again. “Oh, c’mere, my little narc.” He pulled at her arms causing her to slide down from her sitting position to a prone one. She let out a giddy laugh as she swung her leg over his hip to straddle him.

The gesture was meant to be innocent but Iris could feel Barry getting excited, which made her blush to say the least. She purposely started to grind into him and Barry’s eyes started to roll back and he tried to lock her into a kiss but every time he came close, Iris would pick up or slow down the pace. She found that spot on his neck that drove him wild when she kissed it. “You’re a tease,” Barry managed out, deep from the pit of his stomach.

He tried to cup one of her breasts but Iris moved his hand away, looking at him disapprovingly. “Uh uh,” She shook her head, raising up to slip her hand into his boxers. “Let me do all the work.” Her hand slipped around him and she began to work, sensing every heightened nerve as her touch pleasured each one. Iris had become a fan of doing this; she loved to see a man’s face as they lay helpless in her touch.

She continued to pump, smirking at how gone he was. Every time Barry managed to get out a small moan of satisfaction, Iris silenced it with her lips, allowing Barry to moan into her. “I’m gonna—” Barry groaned, his eyes rolling back.

This went on for a few more minutes. Iris dominant and Barry succumbing to every bit of her as his hands held onto her waist, tightening his grip on her ass. Iris knew he was holding out for as long as he possibly could when his grip started to go slack. He tried that last night as well, wanting to finish with her. Then he gave his tell, the blood vessel on the left side of his neck started to protrude. Just as Barry was about to finish, Iris started to situate herself to taste him.

“Barry, you got a call from an online magazine for an interview.” Caitlin walked in, desensitized to the ordeal.

“Oh my god,” Iris burrowed herself under the covers, feeling herself growing hot.

“The door was closed, Caitlin.” Barry deadpanned, visibly annoyed that he was just at the edge and he couldn’t complete. He fluffed up the covers by the lower half of his body to try to conceal what just transpired. “There’s this thing they do in many cultures, where you knock if a door is closed.”

“You act like no one out here knew what you were doing.” Caitlin shrugged. “Good morning, Miss West.”

“You can call me Iris, Caitlin.” Iris replied from under the covers, peering out to see the brunette with her schedule.

“Miss West,” Caitlin decided. She locked eyes on Barry. “Breakfast has been brought up and you need to get ready for the day. Detective Singh from CCPN would also like to enlist the Flash’s help and you’re needed at the precinct at 3:30.” Her eyes fell on Iris, not showing any sign of kindness, and then disappeared in a flurry.

“It was cute how we thought we could sleep in.” Iris commented when Caitlin left the room, her chin resting on Barry’s chest while her teeth tugged on her bottom lip and her fingers danced through his hair. She groaned, reaching over to the nightstand on her side, glancing at her phone. She flashed him her screen, the various missed calls and messages shone brightly at his tired eyes. “I don’t have to be at work until three today and you would think I would start getting calls at around twelve or one but it’s nine in the morning and I already have…”

“Hey,” Barry started, stroking her arm. He leaned forward and placed his lips in between hers, still feeling that magnetic pull to deepen the kiss and that electric feeling that made Barry know this was where he wanted to be. Iris pulled away from him, ready to say something witty but her fingers covered her mouth as if she tried to savor the kiss. “Do you want breakfast?” Barry inquired, sitting up. Iris nodded accordingly, holding the white comforter to her chest as Barry got up to hand her one of his shirts.

They both got somewhat dressed in silence then Iris followed Barry out of the room, her fingers intertwining with his on their way to the dining area. Barry began to get his breakfast off the dining cart but Iris stared at it peculiarly. Barry slowed his movements then paused. “What’s wrong?” Did he already do something wrong? Things were going well and he couldn’t have them end. He spent the most amazing night with her and he wanted to make the morning after just as amazing or decent, to say the least.

“You’re so pretentious. You have deseeded pomegranates?! That takes all the fun out of eating one.” She joked, taking the small dish of bright red pomegranate seeds.

Barry started to say something as he plopped six pancakes on his plate when he heard Cisco’s voice grow closer and closer to the dining area. “Hey, Barry, Dr. Wells is going to be at STAR Labs in, like, twenty minutes so whenever…oh hello,” Cisco’s voice dropped an octave.

Iris glanced over her shoulder and saw a smaller guy with a bright, childish grin plastered on his face while he made eyes at her. He extended his hand. “I’m Cisco and you are gorgeous.” Iris shook it nervously, her eyes flashing at Barry who was taking a seat to eat his breakfast. “You know, I’m very much a part of this whole Flash thing and I’m not a considerable asshole like that guy.” Cisco nodded over at Barry. “So, whenever you want a personal tour of the behind the scenes action, call up your new friend, Cisco.” He winked.

“Cut it out, Cisco.” Barry snapped, sending his friend an icy glare to leave the premises. Cisco shrunk into himself, reaching past Iris to get a waffle then scurried out of the room but managed to wave goodbye to her.,

“He seems nice,” Iris commented, taking a seat across from him. She tucked her feet under her and looked next to her at the view of Central City Barry got to see every morning. She sighed in contentment, thinking she could get used to nights and mornings like this. She picked up a pomegranate seed and popped it in her mouth.

“You could use a spoon, you know.” Barry commented, breaking her out of whatever thought she was lost in now.  

Iris shook her head, grinning. She gave him one of those smiles where her eyes narrowed almost shut but he could still see that innocent twinkle in them. “You already ruined half the fun of eating a pomegranate by having them deseeded. So, I’m going to eat these with my fingers.” She stated, grabbing a small handful and popping them in her mouth.

“I’ve never found any joy of breaking apart a pomegranate. You’re officially the weirdest woman I’ve slept with.” Barry grinned, cutting into his pancakes.

Iris recoiled in her seat and scoffed. “In your warped version of reality, I’m the weirdest?” Barry nodded, smirking confidently just enough to push her buttons. She leaned across the table, her eyes flickering to his lips. “You’re full of shit.”

Barry shrugged. “That could be true.”

“It’s entirely true.”   Iris leaned across the table and planted a kiss on Barry’s lips, getting more comfortable with him every time. She felt as though she could kiss him forever until she heard a separate entity clear their throat. Iris backed away sheepishly, seeing Caitlin in her peripheral.

“Morning, Cait,” Barry forced a smile, turning himself to his assistant. “What can I help you with now?”

“She needs to be out of here. Dr. Wells will flip.” Caitlin reprimanded him, crossing her arms and avoiding any eye contact with Iris as she could.

“He’s not coming to the suite this morning and Iris can stay for as long as she wants.” Barry answered steadily, his jaw tightening. “In fact, I would love it if you could call Randall and make sure she manages to get home and to work all right. Can you do that?”

Iris’ eye bounced between Barry and Caitlin like a viewer watched a tennis match. There was too much unresolved baggage between them and it seemed to manifest itself in her. It was no secret that Caitlin had a distaste for Iris but, Iris didn’t know why. She got up from her seat, pulling Barry’s shirt down. “Actually, I should go. I’ve got a few errands to run before work and I don’t want to slow you down in any way.” Iris commented, watching Caitlin ease.

Barry nodded, getting up from his seat. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she looked up at him. “I’ll see you later.” Iris whispered. Barry bent forward to kiss her once again, lingering by her lips wanting to freeze time just as they were.

“Do you want me to call Randall?” Barry asked her.

Iris shook her head. “You’ve chauffeured me around enough. I’m starting to forget I have legs.” She joked.

“I’m surprised they still work.” Barry smirked, cocking his head to the side.

“You’re overestimating your abilities, Mr. Allen.” Iris quipped.

Barry bent forward slightly, a look of disbelief on his face. “Oh, so you were faking? Because it sounded awfully real last night but we can do this again.” She was easily scooped into his arms in a fit of laughter that the two forgot that Caitlin was still in the room.

Caitlin stood there rigidly with her arms crossed. “Miss West, please put on some pants and get out of the suite.” She shot Iris an icy look and turned away in a flurry of curls and angered steps.

Iris got down from Barry’s grip and swore under her breath. “I need to go.” She stated firmly, rushing back into Barry’s bedroom. “I need clothes. I don’t have clothes!” She panicked, remembering the last time something like this happened she already had her clothes in Eddie’s apartment.

Barry came up behind her; Iris still had to get used to the super speed thing. He opened one of the dressers and pulled out a pair of jeans. “The whole boyfriend jean is still in style right?” He smiled goofily, handing her the pants. Iris slipped them on hastily and searched the room for her heels but Barry already had them in his hand.

He leaned against the dresser and watched as she managed to turn his clothing items into an actual outfit he could see girls wearing. She looked beautiful as she tossed her hair into a ponytail then she caught his glance and frowned. “I look crazy, I know, but I haven’t done this whole sneaking out one night stand thing.”

Barry wanted to say that she was crazy for thinking she looked crazy. He couldn’t think of a time, in the life of their relationship, that she looked anything short of beautiful. But he decided not to push it. “So, this is a one-time thing?”

“I don’t know,” She bit her lip, advancing toward him. “But who knows what’ll happen when I return your clothes.” She winked at him mischievously. Then she felt it again, that magnetic pull that made her want to stay and kiss him and revel in every part of him. She wondered if he felt that way too. Their bodies seemed to move towards each other and Barry kissed her goodbye. Iris slipped out of the room, leaving Barry by himself and he pretended to be comfortable with her absence.

“Oh,” Iris slipped back into the room. “Will it bite me in the ass if I neglected to get a statement from one other person for the special?”

“Who is this person you’re speaking of?” Barry inquired.

“Soraya H…something.” Iris replied.

Barry stiffened but slapped a smile across his face. “Nope, I don’t even know a Soraya.” Barry lied, fuming. “I’ll see you later.” He kissed her quickly and waited until she left before he clenched his fists together. “CAITLIN!”

 

 

Iris stepped back into her house, feeling like her teenage self when she would sneak in at seven in the morning after a party. This time she didn’t fear the consequences; she couldn’t be grounded. Her father was sitting on the couch, watching the news and drinking coffee. “Come here, baby girl.” He said instantly and Iris swore under her breath. She just wanted to take a shower and get changed before she would work for the rest of the day. She looked at the clock by the television. She had roughly two hours before she was needed at the network.

Iris sat down on the arm of the chair and smiled awkwardly. “Hey,” She started. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“Lunch break,” He replied. “Thought I would finally try those coffee beans you brought home the other day. Are you just coming in?” He took a long sip of his coffee, his eyes glancing knowingly at her.

“Uh, yeah.” Iris nodded.

“You were with Barry Allen?” Joe asked knowingly.

Iris slumped over slightly. “Yeah,” She mumbled. “How’d you know…?” The she remembered seeing Eddie on her way out of the gala last night and Iris put two and two together. “He shouldn’t have told you.”

“Would you have told me that you were seeing him?” Joe inquired, placing the coffee mug on the table and crossing his arms.

“It’s not serious, dad. I’ve known him for two or three weeks.” She brushed off. “Don’t take this out of context.”

“Obviously you and I are reading two very different novels, Iris.” He scolded. “I think you’re moving too fast and you’re being reckless. What am I supposed to think happened between you and this boy if you’re coming home at one in the afternoon?

Iris sighed inwardly. “You can’t make me feel guilty for having se—”

“Nope, nope, nope,” Her father said over her.

“That’s where your problem lies, dad. I’m not that little girl anymore. I can make my own decisions and I always stay true to who I am because you raised me that way. So, yes, I was with Barry Allen last night and yes, I did have sex with him and if that makes me a reckless person then so be it.”

“You were never this way with Eddie.” He replied softly, trying to remember the girl she was when she was with him.

There it was again. It was that awkward elephant in the room whenever Iris would talk to her father or whenever her father would talk to Eddie. Iris knew that her father had grown to love the two of them together and he was used to the consistency of their relationship. Iris had to admit that when she was with Eddie, she wasn’t as demanding to live with. She was more relaxed, letting Eddie’s whim blow her in the directions she was meant to go in. Iris was playing house in her relationship with Eddie towards the end of it. She never told him why they split; Iris never told anyone.

“Dad, these are two different guys in two different times of my life. You can’t connect the two. Eddie wanted to get married…he proposed to me twice. Each time, I said I wanted to keep things how they were. But, he already had this plan in his mind for us. He knew where we would live once we moved from the apartment, where we would get married, what our children would look like and what they would be named and it was too much. In any version of his plans for the future, my career would be put on pause.”  Iris revealed. “He expected so much from me and I couldn’t give it to him. Barry…he’s different. I don’t think he expects anything from me besides me, every version of me, not just the future version of me.”

Her father set his coffee on the table, furrowing his brow. “Ok,” He finally said, not going to press it any more than it needed to be. “Do you like this Barry Allen guy?”

“I don’t know…” Iris shrugged, trying to conceal a smile. She tried to keep her cool demeanor but she ultimately caved. “He’s so smart, dad, like he could be a chemist. And he’s so kind and his heart is so pure but he’s being painted as this guy who just doesn’t care. But when you see him and you talk to him, you know he feels everything and he’s involved in only you.” Iris rambled dreamily. Joe smiled accordingly, patting her hand. “Sorry, this is boring to you.” Iris apologized, realizing she gave way more information than he probably wanted.

“Sometimes I wish your mom was around for stuff like this, don’t you?” Joe asked, eyes fixed on the wedding band he still wore. “She would be so proud of you, Iris. You’re destined for great things, baby girl.”

Iris rolled her eyes, laughing wryly. “Why are you acting like that woman didn’t ruin our lives? Are you forgetting those ten months when I never saw you because you couldn’t look at me without thinking about her? She made this house so cold when she left. So, don’t speak about her with such high regard because if she felt the same way about you or me, she wouldn’t have left us.” Iris stated venomously, watching how her father looked at her in such shock with a tinge of disgust.

“She was unhappy.”

“So, because she was unhappy, she had the right to leave? Right, I forgot Everly Richardson was exempt from responsibility. She was relieved of every stress in the world including you and me.” Iris seethed. Her mother was always a touchy subject. She hadn’t seen her mother in nearly fourteen years. The last time she heard her voice was on the eve of her thirteenth birthday, four years since Everly left. It was hard to fit four years of your life in a three minute conversation before your mother would board a plan to wherever she wanted to settle for a year. “She didn’t care about us as much you care about her. When you finally realize that, you’ll sleep a lot easier.”

Joe nodded slowly, accepting where Iris stood on the matter. He set his coffee mug back on the table and rubbed his thighs before standing up. He kissed her forehead, sighing into her. “Have a good day, baby girl.”

Iris gnawed on the inside of her cheek, feeling like a little girl once again. But she wasn’t. She couldn’t feel bad about her opinions; she needed to stand by it. “My interview airs tonight at eight.” Iris told him.

“I’ll make sure to watch it.” He replied, leaving her to wallow in the stench of sex and her own venom.

 

 

Caitlin hurried into room, standing by the door with a frown on her face. “What is it now?” She inquired. She checked her watch. “We have to be at the lab in twenty minutes.”

“Why did you tell Iris about Soraya? What were you hoping to accomplish with that one?” Barry held his hands by his sides, willing himself not to get angry with her. He studied how the lines of her face eased into shock. “Did you think someone like Iris, who takes her job very seriously, wouldn’t ask me if she should have included Soraya’s testimony?”

Caitlin stood very still, not faltering in her movements. It was scary how calm Caitlin could become because he knew that there was a storm underneath her skin that she repressed for longer than she should have.

“I have been with a number of women and now, you have a problem with it. This is the first one, I’ve truly liked and you are so hell bent on ruining it, why?” His voice grew to a point he didn’t know he could reach and Barry could see Caitlin shying down.

Caitlin’s lips thinned into a forced smile and her eyes glazed over.  “Maybe I’m jealous.” She whispered.

“Of her?” Barry drew back, hoping that wasn’t the case. He’d never seen Caitlin in any other context than a friend. He knew that she lost her fiancé after the accident and he supported her through that grieving process; did she start to develop feelings for him then?

“Not of her,” Caitlin shook her head. “Of you,”

Barry furrowed his brow. “Do you like Iris?” He asked shakily.

“No,” Caitlin barked. She opened her mouth to speak but the words escaped her. She began to pace around the room before sitting on the edge of the bed. “You and I were both affected by the particle accelerator explosion. I lost the love of my life and you turned into this hardened shell of a man whose ego outweighed his actual weight. Even though we never spoke about it, I knew you were hurting and it made me feel better because it meant that I wasn’t the only one.” She confessed, wiping the tear from her cheek. “Then along comes Iris and I knew you fell for her the minute you asked what her name was. And Barry, I know you, and I know that when you love, you love so deeply. You’re slowly rebuilding your happiness with this beautifully intelligent girl and I’m left in the rubble of that night, alone.”

Caitlin fell very still and then, her shoulders slumped and the tears began to flow out of her endlessly. Barry sat down next to her, holding her in his arms. “Cait, it’s okay.” He whispered into her hair, rocking her back and forth. “You’re not alone.” She cried into him, letting her tears moisten his chest. “I’m sorry I’ve been a considerable ass, ok? You know us, Cait. You, me, and Cisco…we’re the three musketeers. That’ll never change. I love you guys, ok?”

She sniffed, looking up at him quickly. Her eyes were rimmed with red and she wiped at them with the back of her hand. “You don’t have to be all sappy.”

"No, I mean it. After the accident, I wasn’t myself anymore. I felt like I didn’t have anyone in my corner. My mother was dead, my dad and I weren’t speaking. I needed others to boost me, preferably beautiful women. Then it all got to my head and I forgot that you and Cisco were always there, in my corner. So, I’m sorry I wasn’t present. I’m sorry.” He pulled her back into a hug, holding her head close to his chest so she wouldn’t see he started to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _Sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy xoxo_  
>  **

            Iris hopped off the elevator, praying the tray of Jitters coffee wouldn’t spill over on her. She had roughly two hours of her attention to be on CCPN before she was needed down at the University to help out one of her professors. She handed Walter his designated cup and patted him on the back before she rounded the corner to Holley’s office. “Hey, hey, I’m here.” Iris said in a huff, placing the tray on Holley’s desk.

            “Afternoon, darling,” Holley said calmly.

            Iris narrowed her eyes, wondering why Holley wasn’t barking tasks that needed to be completed. She woke up to several calls from her this morning and now, Holley was as cool as a cucumber. Holley removed her glasses and pointed at the chair across from her desk, a gesture that meant sit.

            Iris sat down, taking her coffee into her hands. “Do we have any last minute things before my interview goes on the air? It’s airing at eight right? Do I get to see it?”

            “I have everything handled. It is scheduled for eight and you can see it when the rest of the world sees it.” Holley smirked.

            “Oh,” Iris sighed. She enjoyed being the one in charge, so to speak. She didn’t have to worry about the background work on this story since she was the face of it. Usually she was the one doing the handling, now Iris was handled. “Well, do you need help with anything? You’ve got three more hours before your block and you know this city never ceases to disappoint with its headliners.”

            “No, no, I have Bella at my disposal.” Holley replied, giving Iris a little smirk.

            “I’m confused. I received a lot of calls from you this morning and I was under the impression that I was needed but, if I’m not, I should probably get a head start on some other things.” Iris responded. She started to gather her things when Holley jumped up and started clapping her hands like a giddy teenager. Iris looked at her boss strangely, trying to pinpoint Holley’s peculiar behavior. “Oh my god, Holley, are you getting married again?”

            Holley frowned. “Of course not!” She waved that idea off as if it was something tangible. “I may have seen you flitting around the Mayor’s gala with a certain speedster last night.” Holley’s eyebrows rose in anticipation.

            “Gosh, Holley, I thought we were going to talk about something serious.” Iris rolled her eyes but she couldn’t control the smile that was spreading across her face. She noticed that when it came to Barry, her poker face was nonexistent. “I looked okay, right? I was talking to Karli Jameson and she liked my dress but, I don’t know…” Iris wiggled around in her chair.

            “You looked beautiful. The pair of you were quite the topic of discussion…” Holley remarked.

            Iris didn’t know why it dawn on her earlier. She was so easily held captive by Barry that her wits were slightly dulled. Barry was the biggest thing to come out of Central City and if she was on his arm and even managed to make her presence in his speech, how could people not talk. Even authority figures and faces of media gossiped; they made their careers off it. “What did they say?” Iris’ natural curiosity shone through.

            “Just mindless chatter and speculation as to who you were but all there answers will be confirmed tonight, won’t they?” Holley grinned, finally taking a long sip of her coffee. “What’s Mr. Allen like?” She asked Iris as if her question had a double meaning.

            Iris coughed slightly, the events of last night replayed vividly in her mind the minute she left Barry’s bed. “He’s a gentleman.” She stated simply, trying not to delve too deep into the rebirth of her schoolgirl crush on The Flash.

            “I think he could keep up with you, you know.” Holley said, crossing her legs as she sat on the edge of her desk. “Not many men can handle a woman who has a lot of potential for success and the drive to reach that level of success.” She remarked, throwing subtle hints at Iris’ former relationship with Eddie. “Mr. Allen seems to be able to handle that and appreciate it. That is if you were considering anything with him.”

            “No, again, the relationship is strictly professional.” Iris lied, her eyes darted around the room.

            “Of course because that glow comes from a weekend getaway to Coast City, right?” Holley winked. Iris’ eyes widened in embarrassment because she would never get one past her and Iris never knew why she thought that one day she would be able to. “How’d you enjoy the event last night, though? Just don’t get used to the treatment. I was a brilliant shining gem like you once upon a time and now I’m more common at those events than cubic zirconia.” Holley warned. “Before you know it, you’ll be running press on those events and then the thrill is truly gone.”

            “You’re just jaded,” Iris countered. “Listen, I have to go see Evan in five but, I’ll be in tomorrow and you obviously know my cell number by heart.” She stood up and waited as Holley gave her usual two kisses on either cheek. “Bye,”

            “Oh, Iris, darling, you received a call from….” Holley went around her desk to retrieve the yellow sticky note, the color designated for Iris related tasks and orders. “Paloma Vergara.” Holley extended the sticky note for Iris to take and she could see the name and number scribbled down. “I was in a bit of rush so I couldn’t ask what it was about but, it’s out of my hands and literally into yours. Have a marvelous day, my love. Tell that Barry Allen I said hello.”  

            Iris looked over her shoulder and hid a smile with her hand. “What makes you think I’m going to see him today?”

            “Because when you want something, you go for it. That’s what I admire most about you, Iris. You’re unapologetic and steadfast and incredibly driven. It’ll take it you places. Beware.”  

 

 

            Barry walked off the elevator into the chaos that he vaguely missed called a police precinct. He worked at Keystone’s Police Department for a few months, hiding behind fingerprints and hair follicles. Barry tried to stay as far away from the crime as possible; he liked to silently plot and map out his courses of actions. Police work was very little planning and more immediate action and immediate courage. Barry didn’t have those two things a year ago; now  he did. A few officers nodded at Barry as he tried to maneuver around the busy lobby. “Afternoon, Mr. Allen,” They greeted as if he were their boss.

            Cisco slapped his back. “You’ve made it to the big leagues, bud. Cops are looking up to you. I don’t know if that’s good or bad…” He held his chin with his hand, looking off in the distance to emphasize his pensive tone.

            “Shut up, Cisco.” He shook his head, pushing his friend in front of him. “Help me find Detective Singh.”

            Cisco stopped in the middle of all the officer’s desks, pointing to the far right. “How about that room that says Detective Singh on the door?” Cisco looked at Barry smugly.

            Barry frowned. “Congrats, Cisco, you can read.” He deadpanned, hating that if he scanned the room a bit longer he would have spotted his destination. But, something else caught his eye: a nameplate on one desk that read E. Thawne.

            “Where would you be without me, really? It’s okay to admit it, pal. Your masculinity won’t run away.” Cisco jabbed him a few times in the ribs. “Ok, it’s three.” He pushed Barry in the direction of Detective Singh’s office.

            Barry knocked on the door and heard the ok to enter. Detective Singh was seated at his desk with two men standing by the far wall, one of which was Edwin Thawne from the other night. “Afternoon, gentlemen.” Barry addressed the room.

            Detective Singh stood up, taking Barry’s hand to shake. “Detective Singh,” He introduced stoically. His eyes ended at the two men by the wall, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

            “We met last night, Mr. Allen. I’m Edwin…Eddie Thawne.” He took Barry’s hand, shaking it.

            Barry directed his attention to the other man who was a tad older than the other detectives. He stood tall, rivaling Barry’s height. He wore a black, ribbed scully on his head as if he just came from outside. His van dyke facial hair was peppered with gray from stress and age, probably. Barry could see he had kind eyes, the types of eyes fathers had. “Detective Joe West,” He introduced.

            Barry’s breath lodged in his throat. “W-W-West?” He implored, studying Joe’s face closely. He wanted him to scrunch his face in concentration to see if it mirrored the man in Iris’ house. Joe’s eyes widened and he stared at Barry strangely. “Ah, West like the direction. Which is that way,” Barry pointed in the direction. “Sun always sets in the west!” He added nervously. The three detectives looked at Barry cautiously and more so confused. “Detective Singh, what’s this meeting for?” Barry questioned loudly, hoping that would erase his previous hiccup in conversation.

            “Firstly, I want to congratulate you on getting keys to the city. I wasn’t able to attend but, Thawne told me all about it.” Detective Singh commented. Barry’s eyes flew to Eddie, remembering how he explicitly spoke about Iris in his speech. God, he was stupid. Eddie didn’t reciprocate Barry’s wan smile letting Barry know that the blonde detective wasn’t a happy camper. “Your efforts, Mr. Allen, mixed with our efforts here at CCPD would ensure the safety of everyone in Central City. What I’m asking is would you be willing to work alongside with the CCPD? From what I gather, there are others with powers and our men aren’t equipped like your team is. We could both benefit from this.”

            Barry studied the room quickly, Eddie and Joe both looked as on board as they possibly could be. Barry nodded, “Of course, Detective Singh, but I assume there’s a specific case you must be working on that seems to escape the CCPD’s skill set.”

            “There was a robbery at the bank on Seventh. However, when we accessed the security videos, we could easily see the vault but no one in it. Then a few of the items in clear view seemed to disappear. Must be some invisible man,” Detective Singh laughed, not realizing the implications of what he said.

            Barry ran his tongue over his mouth in thought. He lifted his finger to pause the conversation and called for Cisco. “Cisco, this is Detective Singh, Eddie Thawne, and Joe West.” He looked pointedly at his friend when he said the last name to make sure Cisco didn’t make any comments about the familiar last name. “They believe we have a metahuman thief in our midst.”

            Cisco scoffed. “When don’t we?” He shrugged. The detectives looked at him with sudden curiosity and shock. “Don’t worry, they’re all locked up.” Cisco waved off. “Tell me all about it and I’ll see what I can do.”

            Detective Singh nodded. “Ok, great. West, Thawne, show Mr. Allen around and brief him on everything. Mr. Allen, feel free to let the detectives know about any ongoing cases in your world that they could be of use for.”

            Barry gave Detective Singh a two finger wave and walked out of the office, Joe and Eddie flanking him. The three made their way to the detectives’ respective desks. Barry tried to take a few peeks at Joe’s desk to see if there were any signs of his family life and most importantly if he had an enigma of a daughter named Iris. “Have any other cases with the unexplainable in them?” Barry inquired.

            “I think we’ve got it all covered, Flash.” Joe responded with a curt nod.

            “Fine,” Barry replied. “How has your day been going?” He directed to both of them. Joe’s phone started to ring on cue and he glanced at it quickly.

            “Pardon,” He excused himself.

            “Who was that?” Barry asked Eddie, who was now seated at his desk.

            “Probably his daughter,” Eddie replied. “Did you have fun last night?” He questioned sarcastically.

            “Did I?” Barry grinned sheepishly, thinking back to the best night of his life. “Wow,” Barry knew he was getting lost in his mind; he cleared his throat awkwardly when he remembered who he was talking to. “May I ask you a bit of a personal question? It’s regarding the girl you were talking about? Your ex-girlfriend?”

            “Yes, Iris was my girlfriend…for two years.” Eddie told him, getting out of his seat to stand in front of Barry. He knew it was a power move and even though Eddie was a tad shorter and didn’t have any powers to Barry’s knowledge, the move worked. Barry gulped, trying to shift his stance backwards. “She’s the love of my life, Allen, but I’m not going to be unprofessional.”

            Barry sighed in relief. “Of course, you’re not. You seem like a level headed guy.”

            “Don’t underestimate that.” Eddie retorted, shaking his head. His face was very tense and his blue eyes were so stern and hardened. “Love is a powerful motivator. If you hurt her, I will kill you.”

            “You’d have to catch me first.” Barry joked but he could see that Eddie wasn’t joking. He took this interaction with Eddie in two ways: that there was something else about Iris that could entrap a man for months after and the other way being that if things went bad between them, Barry would end up like Eddie, always pining. “I g-get it. You’ll kill me.” Barry nodded. “If anyone were to kill, she’s a damn good reason to start.”

 

 

            Iris curled up on her sofa, pulling the blanket over her bare legs. She was waiting for her first televised interview to air; she had half a mind to call her father to ask where he was but, Iris couldn’t compel herself to press the green button. “Up next, a very special interview with The Flash!” The announcer said on the television.

            Iris lowered the volume, feeling a tiny yet significant void. She was never one to feel lonely but now she had no one to call, no one to celebrate her first interview with. She glanced down at the black screen on her phone and tucked it underneath her thigh, vowing not to look at it until after the interview was over.

            The clock struck eight and the familiar CCPN logo focused on the screen, giving the intro to program. Iris’ leg started to vibrate and she quickly answered the call, pressing the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

            “Hey, are you watching?” Barry’s voice said on the other line.

            Iris bit her lip, grinning. She felt so young again like the first time your crush calls you on the phone and you can’t help but hope they can’t hear the eagerness in your voice because you’d much rather hear their voice whispering things in your ear. “Of course I’m watching…it’s my job to.” She responded nonchalantly. “Are you?”

            “Of course I’m watching…I want to.” He mimicked. They fell silent on the phone, listening to each other breathe and the sound of each other’s voice reverberating from their televisions. “How was your day?” Barry inquired suddenly.

            “Uh, it was okay.” Iris whispered, nodding to reaffirm this idea. “I thought maybe since the interview was airing, I would have an easier day but, nope.”

            “Why? What’s happening?” Barry asked her, the concern in his voice resonated with her and she wanted to feel that concern on her skin. She wanted to feel him so desperately, skin on skin. She coughed slightly and pulled the blanket closer to her body.

            “I just have a lot of stories I need to work on for Evan Riley and I have a meeting later this week. The world of journalism never sleeps.” Iris justified her upcoming grogginess with this.

            “And neither do I,” Barry grinned on the other end. He was seated in the living area of his suite, the television left a comfortable noise in the background He wondered what she was doing at this very moment. Was she typing away on her laptop, working on her next story? Was she painting her nails or drinking wine or reading a new book? “What are you up to?”

            “Nothing,” She responded. “I’m freezing my ass off, to be honest.”

            “You can’t do that. I’ve grown quite fond of it.” Barry teased on the other line.

            Iris scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I bet you have.” She responded. “But seriously, any time the temperature drops below 65, I’m freezing. If only there was someone who could warm me up?” Iris prodded.

            “I wish I could but, I’m on the clock.” Barry’s face fell. He wished that Iris didn’t affect him as much as she did. He never realized how much he would miss her touch until she finally left his bedroom. He became very aware of every place she touched on him and yearned for that touch again. Barry knew that moments shared of that magnitude don’t just happen once, they happen multiple times in various forms and in various places. He shifted on his couch and a smile crept on his face. “What are you wearing?” He inquired, trying to exude an intense form of masculinity that they both knew was all an act.

            Iris looked down at the oversized shirt she was no in: a beat up 49ers t-shirt that once belonged to Eddie but it was one of the items that got lost in translation. “My ex-boyfriend’s shirt.” She stated matter of factly.

            “Wow,” Barry deadpanned, palming his face. “So much for that,”

            “Oh gosh,” Iris sat up, covering her mouth. “You wanted to…oh wow, I’m sorry. That was a buzz kill.” Iris apologized, tugging at her bottom lip. Then it started to set it and Iris threw her head back and laughed. “Are you serious, Barry? You are faster than the speed of sound and you’re asking for phone sex? By the time this even reaches your ears, you could be over here and having your way with me because you are the fastest man on this planet. But, you’re on the clock.”

            “Very valid points… _Iris,_ ” He made a point of saying since the two of them were always addressing each other under their professional titles. This was personal. They were now personal. “Well, I do want to see you again.” He admitted.

            “So do I,” Iris replied. “We can make that happen but I like this. It makes me feel like I’m sixteen and naïve to the ways of the male species.” She could hear Barry laughing on the other end and couldn’t help but smile in response. “What’s your favorite place in the world?” She inquired.

            “Excuse me?” Barry asked.

            “Favorite place, where is it?” Iris asked again. “It could be a city or a store or a park. Anything. Where do you feel the happiest?”

            Barry thought back, trying to rummage through the bad memories to find the good. “Coronado beach,” Barry replied. “We used to go there nearly once a week during the summer when I was a kid. I learned how to swim there, how to surf. I had my first kiss there. All of my good memories are there.” He answered. “What about you?”

            “Mine is not as cool as yours.” Iris commented. “When I was eleven, I decided I was going to run away so I went to the Central City train station, bought a ticket to Coast City. Funny thing about me running away was that I went back to my old house in Coast City. No one lived there, no one does now. There was this shed in that backyard that I made into my little oasis. I still go there sometimes. It’s a little trickier getting into the backyard but I manage.”

            “Why were you trying to run away?” Barry inquired, intrigued on any tidbit of Iris’ life he was presented with. He switched the phone to the other ear and waited for her answer.

            “Uh, there was a lot of madness in my life when I was around ten. Nothing made too much sense so I tried to go to a place where everything was so simple and made sense.” Iris stated abruptly. “Name of your first kiss,”

            Barry wondered why Iris never discussed her life. When she was asked, her answer was always vague and then she would change the subject. Though he wanted to know, Barry left it alone. “Becky Cooper,” He answered.

            “Becky Coo...per?” Iris mimicked, raising the octave in her voice. “That’s an awful name.”

            “You are aware that my name happens to take the cake for awful names. I mean, Bartholomew Henry Allen? Three first names? Disgusting.”

            “I like your name,” Iris’ voice was merely a whisper but it was perfectly clear to Barry. “It suits you. It’s noble and brave and full…like you.” She wondered what it would be like if they were having this conversation in person. What would the situation be? Would they be in the living room, sitting on opposite ends of a couch? Would they be laying in his bed, naked and tangled in each other? Iris shut her eyes, sighing inwardly. “I wish I could…”

            “Hey, Iris, hold on for a minute,” Barry said on the other line hurriedly. She heard a whoosh noise by the receiver and she knew that he was off, saving the day. He was so good at slipping in and out that Iris almost didn’t detect it but, she felt the three times he left the bed the previous night. When Eddie would leave bed, Iris didn’t stir but, with Barry it was different. Though this was new, Iris lied awake, knowing that he was doing some good every time he left his bed.

            Iris focused back on the television; the interview was on a commercial break. She shut her eyes again, focusing on what Barry was doing. There was that myth that people could feel when someone else was thinking of them and she hoped he could feel her hoping he was safe. She got up, taking the phone with her as she went into the kitchen. She glanced through the fridge, producing that bottle of merlot she bought a few days ago she vowed to open while she watched her interview.

            Sadly, drinking wine was not as glamorous when done by yourself.

            She pulled a glass from the drying rack and poured herself a glass of wine, holding the glass up to her nose before taking the first sip. Just as the glass touched her lip, Iris heard a panting on the other end of the line.

            “Iris, you still there?” Barry inquired, settling down on his sofa. “There was a fire downtown and…” His breath was ragged and uneven as he patted his chest. He took a few moments to collect himself. “Sorry about that,” He apologized.

            “You’re apologizing for saving however many people you just did?” Iris grinned, finally taking a sip. “I opened a new bottle of wine…”

            “Say no more,” Barry told her. “I’ll be there before you…” Iris heard her doorbell ring. She placed her phone on the counter and headed to the door, knowing exactly who it was. She glanced at herself quickly in the mirror, realizing that she was still in her ex-boyfriend’s t-shirt but, it was too late to change now. She opened the door and saw Barry standing there with a takeout bag and a large garment bag“Before you can even open the door,” He finished cheekily.

            Iris’ tongue ran over her lips, stepping to the side to allow Barry to come in. She eyed him curiously as he walked in, taking in his ‘geek chic’ outfit. His burgundy cardigan hugged closely to his slim figure and he stuck his free hand in his dark washed jeans. He looked over his shoulder, holding up the bag. “I got sushi.” He said with a childish grin.

            “Wow, you did that fast.” Iris replied coyly, shutting the door. “Where’d you get it from?”

            “Coast City,” He answered. “Have you heard of...”

            “Fish Eyes,” They both said in unison. Iris grinned, peeking over her shoulder. “You went to Fish Eyes?” She inquired. “That’s the best sushi place in Southern California, you know. And you brought my dress back.” She took a step towards his, tapping him playfully on the chest. “You, Mr. Allen, are on the right path for round 4, is it?”

            “Didn’t know you kept count.” Barry replied cockily, placing the garment bag on the couch. He came up behind her, pressing his lips to her ear. “And it would be round 5.”

            Right, Iris thought. Once in the town car, twice on the couch and then the last time in Barry’s bed. “Didn’t know you kept count,” Iris countered, pressing her body into his before taking the takeout bag to check the contents.

            Barry watched Iris, who leered over the bag like a child to see if their parent got them anything from the supermarket. He sat on the couch, waiting for her to do the same. And she did. She pulled out various containers of sushi rolls and appetizers. “So, I got edamame and shumai as our starters.” Barry clarified, pointing at the two boxes. “No going for the rolls.” He hit her wandering fingers with a chopstick.

            Iris pouted, flopping back in her seat. “Fine,” She huffed, reaching to get a pair of chopsticks. Barry began to lay out their food on the table, shifting the takeout boxes until they were just right. His eyes were fixed with concentration and his fingers moved nimbly to execute the tablescape he wanted. “Have you got a touch of OCD?” Iris rested on his back, smoothing down a piece of hair behind his ear that was a little matted.

            Barry looked back at her. “Not OCD,” He dismissed. “Do you think I could have been a forensic scientist if I was messy?”

            “Touché,” Iris pointed a chopstick at him before sitting up to finally snatch a dumpling from Barry’s grasp. Barry lifted his hand to put a pause on her motions for a few more moments. He whooshed out of the room and came back with the bottle of wine and another glass for himself.

            “Ok, now you can eat.” Barry replied, pouring himself a glass of wine. Iris headed for the shumai, popping them easily into her mouth and moaning at the goodness. “I gather it’s good?” Barry grinned, watching as Iris nodded enthusiastically. Her cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk and a lazy, content smile was plastered on that beautiful face. She reached for her wine to wash it down.

            “You can practically taste the sea salt.” Iris stated. “That, Mr. Allen, is the first sign of great sushi.” She picked up the end of one sushi roll and ate it, making more moans of satisfaction that Barry hated to admit riled him up just a little bit.

            “You gotta stop doing that.” Barry told her, taking a bit of the roll she just tried.

            “Doing what?”

            “Moaning every time you take a bit of the food.” Barry explained. “It’s making me think this food pleasures you more than I can.”

            Iris placed her chopsticks down on the side of the plate, inching closer to Barry on the couch. She began to rub his arm, smoothing down the awkward bumps in his cardigan. She licked her lips quickly before resting her chin on his shoulder so her lips just missed his lobe. “Maybe it does,” She whispered. “I mean, what can you really do?” She taunted. “That any other man couldn’t?”

            “You’re pushing it,” Barry replied steadily.

            “It’s such a shame that a bonafide superhero with vibrating body parts seems so lackluster in comparison to this piece of sushi.” Iris finished, kissing behind his ear. “You’re still awfully cute though.”

            “That’s it,” Barry pulled her on top of him. “You do not get to say something so cruel. Why are the most beautiful girls the meanest?”

            Iris pouted, running her hands over the buttons on his cardigan. She was tempted to unbutton them but she restrained herself. “You’re such a baby.” Iris rolled her eyes, leaning down to kiss him. His lips were sweet like wine and Iris felt as though she could get drunk of him.

            “I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me.” Barry admitted, tugging at the lower hem of her shirt. “I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

            Iris’ hand flew to her chest. “Have I been on your mind all day?” She asked dramatically. Barry nodded, knowing himself well enough not to pretend she wasn’t. Iris bit her lip, letting out a giddy laugh. “Good because I may or may not have been thinking about you…” She admitted.

            “Oh yeah?” Barry’s ears perked up. “Tell me about it.”

            Iris hit him on the arm. “Shut up.” She retorted. She reached over to the plate of sushi rolls and picked one up and waved it around Barry’s nose. “You want?” She asked, wiggly on top of him.

            Barry pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of dead puppies and his old track coach in college. “Yes, please.” He croaked out, waiting as Iris placed the sushi in his mouth. They passed the sushi back and forth, letting the sound of their chewing fill the room until Barry sat up slightly. “Your dad is a detective, right? He works for CCPD?”

            Iris placed the food back on the coffee table, nodding. “Yeah, he does.” She responded. “But, I thought we were talking about us.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Barry shrugged off. “What’s his name? I was there today and I just need to clarify…oookkaaaayyy,” His voice trailed off when Iris’ pulled her shirt over her head. Now Barry didn’t know much about women’s fashion but a long time ago he could have sworn he hated lace due to the huge amount of it in his Grandmother Agnes’ house. But, Iris seemed to have too many lace bras that caused him to rethink his prior hatred because god, the only thing that came close to seeing her naked was seeing her in that lacy lingerie.

            “I really hope you don’t have some sort of fetish for dads because that would make this extremely awkward.” Iris cooed by his ear.

            “No, no, no, no.” He repeated breathlessly.

            “Good because you’re wearing too many clothes right now.” Iris insisted, peeling off the buttons on his cardigan. Their lips met desperately knowing that each of them waited too long to do this. They both knew they were too old to be acting like teenagers with raging hormones but neither of them cared. They wanted each other badly and they would continue to want each other in any situation. Barry pulled his pants down just enough and Iris sat down on him again, feeling him on her. “Glad you let him breathe for once,” She joked. “He’s always so constricted.”

            Barry laughed, embarrassed to admit that it was true. He couldn’t be around her for more than five minutes without her doing something to turn him on. “Are we going to keep up with this talking thing or are we gonna…?”

            Iris silenced him with her lips, letting his hands wander around her body. Barry heard a slight jingle and he peeled away from her. “What was that?” Barry inquired.

            “Nothing,” Iris held his face in her hands and guided his attention back to her. “It’s probably the wind.” She brought on his hands to her breast. “C’mon,” She moaned by his ear. Barry knew better and if he wasn’t in this position, he would have put a pause but, he knew he couldn’t easily say no to her. He was weak under her control.

            He kissed her again and her hands went down his boxers. They were too lost in that moment to hear the door open but they were easily brought out of their shared world when they heard Iris’ dad yell. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”

            Iris sat up, grabbing her shirt. She offered him a weak, innocent smile. “Hi, daddy.” She was so thankful that Barry didn’t get around to taking her bra off yet.

            “THAT BETTER NOT BE WHO I THINK IT IS!” Joe yelled.

            Barry pulled his pants up as best he could as he peered over the couch to see Joe West standing by the staircase. “You’re her dad. Iris’ father. Joe West. Iris West. Wests.” He blabbed.

            “Iris, put on some damn clothes.” Joe said very calmly. Damn, he was pissed. Iris’ father had varying degrees of anger. There was the shouting angry which meant he would only be mad for up to an hour after the incident. But Joe was at the quiet angry now. This one was dangerous and it risked communication for weeks.

            Iris put her shirt back on and wiggled off of Barry so he could fix himself as well. “Dad, this is Barry.” Iris pointed at her very nervous superhero.

            “I know him. We’re working together now thanks to Singh. It’s nice know that the two men you’re working closely with have had relations with your daughter. Don’t you agree?” Joe’s nostrils flared and he eyes Barry angrily.

            “Sir, we were…playing…a game.” Barry said stupidly.

            “A game?” Joe and Iris said in unison. Iris rolled her eyes, knowing Barry was going to dig his grave a little deeper every time he opened his mouth.

            “Yes, sir, strip poker…?”

            “Hmmmm….” Joe nodded slowly. “That’s why there are no cards and both of you are in compromising positions? I’m going to get a beer from my kitchen and I’m going to be back here in five minutes. If you are not out of my house, Mr. Allen, you’re going to see what kind of damage a regular ol’ detective can do.” Joe looked at Barry one final time before disappearing into the kitchen.

            Barry got up hastily, buttoning his jeans and fixing his cardigan. “You’re working with my dad?” Iris asked, shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

            Barry’s eyes widened, slapping his palms on the outer part of his legs. “Iris, we can discuss me working with your father once I leave his house, okay?” His pulse was racing faster than it usually did and he triple checked that he had everything he came with. He raced to the front door, feeling Iris closely behind him.

            “You’re not seriously afraid of my father, are you?” Iris questioned, finding it hard to believe her father could scare the fastest man alive.

            “Iris,” Barry started, looking at her pointedly. “Your father does this thing where he doesn’t blink but he does this eye twitch thing and it’s like he’s visually imagining all my bones being crushed by his bare hands.” Barry lifted his curved hands and stared at them in horror. “I’ll call you, okay.” Barry told her, opening the front door. He kissed her forehead and started out but she grabbed a hold of his hand. “I have like two minutes before your dad kills me.”

            “This weekend there’s a county fair like twenty minutes from here and I want to take you.” Iris pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

            “A county fair?” Barry repeated. The words were just as foreign on his lips as it was in his mind. “Uh, yeah, I guess.” He agreed. “Ok, I’ve got to go.” He said again, pivoting on his heel but, he stopped again. Iris was still in the doorway, tugging at the hem of the oversized t-shirt she was in and Barry so desperately wanted to stay with her. He went back to her and gave her one last kiss. “I couldn’t leave without kissing you goodbye, could I?”

            Iris blushed, shaking her head. “No,” Their hands disconnected and Iris instantly felt that absence but she decided not to dwell on it. “I’ll see you this weekend.” Barry looked over his shoulder and gave her a thumbs up. Iris smiled after him and watched him disappear down the block. She shut the door behind her to find her father standing in the staircase with a beer in his hand. “Dad, I…”

            “I’m choosing to dwell on the positives of today like how my only daughter was on TV tonight.” He spoke over her. “You did good,” He told her simply, nodding to confirm his approval before heading upstairs.

            Iris felt a warmth in her chest and she bit back a smile she didn’t have to. “Thanks, dad.” She sat back down on the couch, taking the plate of sushi rolls on her lap. She finished them in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _I really hope you enjoy this chapter; things are about to heat up and you'll have to wait and see what happens. xoxo_  
>  **

Iris finished her shift at Jitters, realizing that for the first time in a long time she didn’t have anywhere to be. She didn’t need to rush over to CCPN with a tray of scalding hot coffee to trail Holley down hallways, pitching stories and she didn’t need to go to the university to help Professor Langston grade psychology papers. Iris could sit down at Jitters, like she used to, and read but reading meant thinking and Iris’ brain was so fried, reading would be too much of a task.

She brewed herself an Americano with an extra shot and found a table by the window, deciding on people watching. She used to spend many of her college days coming to Jitters to work on assignments and eventually her eyes would wander on the people who would frequent the shop. She started to recognize their faces and their orders which landed her the job at Jitters one summer.

Iris sat there, taking sips of her Americano and watching people fall in and out of Jitters in waves. She rifled through her bag for her lip balm when she saw a bright yellow sticky note stuck to the lining of her bag. “Damn,” Iris whispered to herself, remembering how Holley informed her about someone contacting her.

Iris pulled out her phone and dialed the number. “Hello,” The voice said on the other end.

“Hi, this is Iris West. I believe you called Picture News for me the other day but, you got my boss instead. This is Paloma Vergara?” Iris asked.

“Oh my gosh, yes it is!” Paloma responded giddily on the other end. “Hi, how are you?”

“I’m great. Just a little curious on how I can be of assistance to you.” Iris proceeded, just wanting to get back to sitting in Jitters, doing nothing.

“I’m a blogger which means I’m practically at my computer all day but, I just wanted to interview you because I do know you were also part of this world and you’re transitioning to broadcast journalism. I watched your interview with Barry Allen; it was great.” Paloma explained.

“Uh, yeah, I can definitely help you out.” Iris racked her brain, thinking of any available time to meet with her and realized the only time they would be able to meet was now. “What are you doing now?”

“I’m about to get off my day job.” Paloma responded.

“I’m at Jitters downtown. If it’s possible, we could meet now.” Iris decided. She was mentally kicking herself in the face if that were even possible. Her one time to herself was now being consumed.

“Yes, I will be there in fifteen. I work two blocks over. Thank you so much!” Iris could practically see the wide grin on the girl’s face.

“Ok, see you in fifteen.”

 

Across town, Barry and Cisco stood in the lab while Cisco tried to explain the mechanisms of the new machine he created to combat Captain Cold. Though Barry was trying his best to pay attention his mind kept wandering off to a subject he was all too familiar with: Iris. Cisco noticed Barry’s inattentiveness and rolled his eye, “Then I was thinking instead of putting Cold in the pipeline, I could send him up to the moon.”

“Oh, yeah,” Barry replied, his fingers grazing over the delicate ridge of the machine. The coldness of the steel didn’t match the inviting warmth that came from Iris’ body.

“I’ve been to the moon a few times without any sort of protection, you know. Aren’t you surprised I’m still here?”

“Sure, Cisco.” Barry nodded, thinking about the upcoming date he was about to have with Iris this weekend. He checked online that morning to learn more about this county fair Iris spoke of. It was home to two petting zoos, a ferris wheel, and games both adults and kids will enjoy. “Hey, I’m sorry.” Barry slapped his hand on Cisco’s shoulder. “I’m not all there today. I’ve got other things on my mind.”

“I think you mean someone.” Cisco said pointedly. “Iris,” Barry let out a breathy laugh, nodding. “She’s hot, man. Woah, like crazy hot and those lips and her legs…she’s a good one.”

Barry leaned into Cisco. “She’s smart, too.” He added.

Cisco threw his head back and gasped. “Barry, look, I’m glad you found a girl that you like but can you not like her and dump her already because she’s way too good for you. I’m about to go to Picture News and declare my love for her myself.”

Barry stepped back, rubbing the side of his face at the remark. Love was another odd concept for Barry now. He seemed to forget that it existed the day his mother passed because his world, which was once filled with love, spiraled into one of hatred and misery. “Unless, you love her?” Cisco poked Barry in the chest. “Do you love her?”

“Love who?” Caitlin inquired, stepping into the lab. She pushed a curl behind her ear and stared at the boys, waiting for an answer. “Barry…you can’t tell Iris you love her.”

“I thought we moved past all this, Cait.” Barry started.

“We have,” She interjected, raising her hand to silence him. “It’s much too soon. You’ve only just met her and if you really love her, what’s there to rush? I know you’re moving lightyears ahead of us all but we all have our own, steady pace. Don’t force Iris out of hers.” Caitlin told him. She made perfect sense, Barry knew. Barry lived fast, forgetting that everyone, including Iris, might prefer something slow, steady. Caitlin smiled now that she saw that she made her point and she began to type on her computer. “But, if you were to say it, how would you?” She caved, looking at Barry expectedly.

“I don’t even know if I am in love with her? I don’t even know what love is supposed to feel like.” Barry admitted.

“Can I tell you a story about how I knew I loved Ronnie.” Caitlin started. “We’d been dating for three months and as you both may know, I can have a prickly disposition.” She glared at Cisco before he could comment. “And we were at a restaurant for our date and I ran into an old  college rival of mine, Evan Harrison, and I overheard him say to Ronnie, ‘How could you date such a frigid bitch? She must be a good lay.’” She looked down, clearing her throat. Barry realized that this subject was still pretty touchy for her probably because she never spoke about her life so openly. “The thing was Ronnie and I hadn’t engaged in that way just yet.”

“You were with the guy for three months and you didn’t…” Cisco commented before Barry stepped on his foot. “Continue,” Cisco mumbled, lifting his leg up to nurse his stubbed toe.

“And Ronnie told Evan that I was the warmest person he ever met and that whatever I did was none of Evan’s business. I know it doesn’t seem like much but, I realized then that every guy I ever dated was always trying to change me or couldn’t get used to who I was except for Ronnie. He understood me and accepted me for me. That’s how I knew. When you’re in love, you know that person accepts you and doesn’t try to change you and if they do, it’s for the better.” Caitlin told Barry, smiling sincerely afterward.

“That’s how you knew?” Barry asked again, more so for himself. He knew that Iris was changing him. He wasn’t this dark, gloomy mess anymore; he wasn’t brooding around STAR Labs afraid to connect with anyone; he wasn’t holding onto his past like a burden. Iris liberated him in a way he never knew was possible. But, Caitlin was right and this was moving too fast. Maybe this was intense infatuation mixed with lust and passion, those emotions can drive a person crazy and think irrationally. Maybe Barry was thinking irrationally. Maybe this was heightened hormones mingled with sinful emotions that made him think he was in love. Maybe he wasn’t in love at all. But how could he not be in love with someone like Iris?

Barry broke out of his reverie and he knew who he needed to talk to. “I’m going to be right back. Do you guys want me to bring back any food?”

Caitlin and Cisco stared at each other suspiciously. “Big Belly Burger would be great.” Cisco finally said.

Barry reached for his coat and nodded. “Ok, so two cheeseburgers and a cola for Cisco and a veggie burger and a raspberry lemonade for Caitlin.” Barry said, remembering their usual orders back when the three of them would be in the lab until two in the morning.

“I can’t believe you remember.” Caitlin laughed. “I’ve moved onto strawberry, by the way.”

“I’m glad. Raspberry is a little childish, don’t you think?” He flashed Caitlin a winning smile before zooming out of the lab, leaving his friends in a gust of wind and a restored faith in friendship.

Barry found himself once again in the lobby of Iron Heights detention center. The walls still radiated with that same eerie presence he felt when he was eleven visiting his father. Barry greeted arguably his favorite guard, Officer Pascal. She started working there when Barry was around eighteen and she always let Barry speak to his father longer than the allotted time probably because she felt bad but Barry never shied away from exploiting her guilt. “Hey, Officer Pascal.”

“Oh, Barry, you’ve grown up so nicely.” She crooned. “So tall and so handsome,” She grinned, flashing her veneers under the dim overhead light. “Here to see your father again? He’s doing well, you know. He even started teaching some of the inmates about chemistry. He’s such a bright man.”

Barry nodded, knowing that his father would still be working at Central City University as a tenured professor if he wasn’t here, withering away. “I don’t doubt that. He’s a giving man.” Barry smiled weakly.

“Now, I noticed that he added a new name to his visitation list…” Pascal looked at the papers in front of her, pointing her long manicured finger until she spotted the name. “Iris West,” She said. “Is this a cousin of yours?”

“Not exactly, Pascal. We kiss so that might be a little weird.” Barry laughed.

Pascal’s eyes widened in delight and she reached over to get the keys. She stepped from behind the desk and Barry let her guide the way to be polite even though he knows the ins and outs of the prison. “So, you are sweet on this girl! Your father was practically hopping out of his skin when he asked to approve the name.”

They reached the visitation room and Pascal made sure to pat Barry down before entering, leaving him alone to retrieve his father. The silence in the visitation still haunted Barry in his sleep. The cold still prickled against his spine under his jacket and he instinctively, tightened the grip around ends of it.

The door opened up and Pascal uncuffed Barry’s father, patting him down. Once he got the ok, his father made his way to the table. He picked up the phone on his side, beaming. “Son, this is a nice surprise. I’m seeing more and more of you lately. I appreciate it.” Henry stated, tapping the part of his chest over his heart. “Hey, I got nearly all the guys to watch your interview. Kitson said I have one helluva son.” Henry boasted proudly.

“You liked it? I hope I didn’t mess up too much.” Barry told him, feeling like a child hoping he would get his father’s approval.

“You know, son, I didn’t know I was the reason you did all this. I don’t know how I feel about you flinging yourself in danger to win some brownie points from me. You know I’ll always be proud of you.”

“Dad, after that night, after our fight, I could just see in your face that you thought you lost me, too. Mom always said that this world can turn the purest hearts into stone. I just wanted you to know that I’m still that boy you raised.” Barry explained to him, hoping his father would get it. It was the least Barry could do.

“I know what’s in your heart and that’s all that matters to me. It doesn’t matter if you were saving lives in a red suit or working in a lab. I know you, son.” Henry nodded, pointing a weary finger at Barry through the two inches of glass between them. Barry could still feel the love and confidence through his father’s phantom touch though. “I feel like you came down here for another reason. Why don’t you tell me before our time runs out? Is it about a certain journalist?”

Barry hung his head, noticing how readable he’s become. “Yes,”

“She’s a tall glass of water,” Henry shook out his hand in emphasis. “And a smile that can send a man to the moon but it seems like you already know that.” He leaned forward to get Barry’s attention. “Do you love her?”

“I…I…I don’t…I don’t know. I feel good around her and happy! She’s got this life that just…just makes you want to know why she’s that happy, you know? It’s like she’s a drug and you enter this euphoric state and the minute she leaves…I find myself thinking of how I can get my next fix. I think about her constantly, Dad. She’s in my brain and every thought seems to end in her name or the way she curls her hair or what dress she wears or how her earrings catch the light and make her skin glow. I can’t shake her.” Barry admitted, his fingers curling around air just as if they were to curl around Iris’ arm or her thigh. “I don’t think I want to.”

“Then I say, you’re in love.” Henry grinned, laughing to himself. “My boy is in love.” He said in a hushed tone, holding this revelation to himself, wanting to cherish it.

“How’d you know you were in love with mom?” Barry inquired.

“I knew the minute I saw her.” His father admitted before cracking a smile. “No, no, uh, I knew when I started to feel better about myself. She instilled this confidence in me that I never had before. Now, that’s not a woman’s job to make you feel better about yourself. It’s no one’s job but your own. But, you see, your mother was forward thinking and driven. I could spend my whole lifetime trying to catch up with her and I won’t even come close.” Henry seemed to speak in a faraway place, treasuring the fond memory. “She made me a better man but she never lost sight of what she wanted. She cared for me but always reminded me that I needed to care for myself. She loved me but reminded me that you can’t love someone else unless you love yourself. Nora enlightened me. That’s how I knew.”

 

“Okay, just a few more questions.” Paloma told Iris. When Iris saw Paloma walk in, she was immediately a tad bit self-conscious. She was nearly 5’11 with a noticeable hourglass figure that was accentuated by a dress that would be less than becoming on Iris. Her raven black hair was done up in a bun which made Iris even more aware of Paloma’s chiseled bone structure. She greeted Iris with a beaming smile and thanked her over and over. “If a blogger wanted to cross over into something more mainstream like a broadcast journalism or paper journalism, what advice would you give them?”

Iris pulled her lips into a thin line. “Definitely see what networks you have around you and ask about internships. Know what you can offer to any network and make sure you know what makes them different than others. It’ll help you stand out.”

“Great,” Paloma jotted down a few key notes. “Now, I have to ask about your interview with Barry Allen. When I mentioned in my blog that I could possibly be talking to you, my readers went crazy.” 

Iris laughed politely. “Mr. Allen is a true gentleman and I hope from the interview people reconsider what the tabloids paint him as.”

“That’s a very politically correct statement.” Paloma laughed as well but Iris knew what that meant in journalism terms: ‘you’re not giving me any information I can use’. “Speaking of tabloids, I don’t suppose you saw what’s been circulating about you and the Flash?”

“I don’t believe I know what you’re talking about.” Iris replied, her spine stiffening.

Paloma turned her laptop around, switching tabs like it was a loaded gun. The headline read in big, red letters: **_A NEW DAMSEL IN THE FLASH’S LIFE_**. Under the headline was a picture of Iris and Barry at the gala last weekend with her smiling into his neck while he gave the camera a wink. “They even have a little snippet of his acceptance speech where he thanked you. I have to give you some props, Iris.” Paloma started, her voice dropping a few octaves that made her sound lethal, dangerous. She shut her laptop and began packing her things. “You’ve achieved more than any girl in his harem ever has. But, it doesn’t bother me none. He’s rather boring in bed, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Iris repeated lamely, gulping hard. She took a sip of her coffee hoping it would ease the pain lodged in her throat but it made it ten times worse.

“C’mon, Iris, between us girls, no, between us bloggers, your secret’s safe with me.” She offered Iris a wicked grin before leaving, her cheap floral perfume wafting all around Iris.

Iris could feel her blood boiling and her heart pounded so loud it took up her headspace. But above all, she could hear that slight shatter in her heart because despite what was said about him Iris believed Barry Allen was different. She told herself in the beginning that she wasn’t going to be one of those girls that fall into bed with him just because he saves the day. She wasn’t going to be that girl because she was worse; she went and fell in love with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _I feel like I'm always saying this but I apologize for the delay between chapters. I wrote the story going in a certain direction and I didn't like it so, I went back and rewrote everything. That along with work and summer classes, made it harder for me to post. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned. xoxo_  
>  **

Iris’ legs drove her to Holley’s penthouse condo, hand wavering over the doorbell. There was no guarantee that Holley would be home since she practically lived at the network headquarters but, Iris desperately needed a woman to talk to. She didn’t have a mother anymore. Iris pressed the bell, hearing the ring echo throughout the condo.

“Yes, yes, hold on,” Holley said on the other side. Iris could hear the distinct clacks of her high heels on the wood floors. The door swung open and Holley frowned. “Come in, love.” Not saying anything further because the look on Iris’ face said it all.

Holley sat Iris down on one of her white loveseats before producing a glass of red wine for her to sip. Obviously her boss trusted Iris enough to consume red grape beverages on her leather couch. The older woman sat across from her, waiting as Iris downed the glass. “What happened?”

“Remember the girl you said who called for me? Paloma Vergara?” Iris started, feeling bile rise in her throat everything she thought of that name. Holley nodded accordingly. “I called her and we agreed to meet. It was fine, you know. She asked me about my interest in journalism, why I started a blog, how others can transition between the two. Then, she asked me about my relationship with Barr…Mr. Allen and she pulled up this article on one of those gossip websites about the two of us. And, she made it very clear that she used to be involved with him.” Iris rambled, reaching for the wine glass but then she remembered she already finished it off. Damn, Iris thought, she could go for another one of those or four.

“Okay, I see the problem.” Holley nodded, holding her chin. She was in deep thought and her thoughts stretched into what it seem like hours. “Iris, I realize that immediately after the event Saturday night I was more focused on your relationship with Mr. Allen that I neglected to realize that you will be in the public eye for a little while.”

This wasn’t what concerned Iris. In fact, she hadn’t even though about it yet. “What do you mean?”

“You’re the first girl directly and correctly linked to Mr. Allen, who is practically a celebrity in this city and he’ll soon be all over the world. You’re going to be under a microscope from what you do down to what shoes you frequently wear. If you want to continue whatever existing relationship you have with Mr. Allen, you two are going to want to keep it private or face the cameras.” Holley informed.

“I don’t think they’ll care about me. I mean, no one’s shown up to my house or been to the network or anything.” Iris shrugged, hoping the words she spoke calmed her roaring insides.

“Right but if you continue this, there will be. You need to decide if this relationship is worth all the outside attention it will generate.” Holley told her coolly. Iris knew she was well versed in a public relationship since her first marriage was one. 1999-2004, Holley was married to pro footballer, Tatum Ford. The marriage helped out her career in the beginning; she covered many sports games before becoming the lead anchor of weekend sports review.

"I don’t even want to look at him right now, Holley.” Iris sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Coffee and alcohol probably wasn’t the best mix.

“Because you found out about one of his warm bodies for those cold nights?” Holley laughed wryly. “Where is your mother to explain all this to you? I am a busy woman, Iris.” She looked down at her watch. Iris knew that Holley’s block started in around two hours and her boss was usually in the office by now.

“I don’t have a mother.” Iris replied simply. “Listen, you’re the closest thing I have to one and I really need someone to help me because I am breaking apart inside and I need someone to tell me how to fix this.”

“Well, I’m much too young to have a daughter of your age but for metaphorically reasons, we will go with it, ok?” Holley winked. “And just because I’m your quote unquote mother, it doesn’t mean I will sugarcoat anything. Iris, you need to realize that just because Detective Cherub’s life revolves around you doesn’t mean that every other man’s life does to.” Holley stated bluntly. “People have pasts and presents and futures. We all have segments in our life where someone else fills a present void. Mr. Allen had a void that was filled in his past by Paloma. Does that change how he might feel about you? Judging by his speech, I don’t think so.”

Iris gnawed on the inside of her cheek. “Ok, but she could be lying? You know reporters lie to get stories.”

“It’s bending the truth for the sake of learning the truth.” Holley pointed a finger. “If you’re so worried about her relationship with him, find out about yourself. You have a wealth of resources at your disposal and I’m sure Detective Cherub will be more than happy if you paid him a visit.” She planted the idea in Iris’ mind.

“Eddie…” Iris whispered to herself. “Of course! I can ask Eddie! Holley, thank you. So much!” She got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“No problem, love.” Holley grinned, getting up to follow her out. “Iris, if you like he…and I mean really like him and he messed up, there is a thing called second chances. If he’s worthy of one from you—which no man in my opinion is—grant it to him. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

 

Iris was very attune to pushing things aside and hoping something will come distract her before she got a chance to deal with it. Now everything was bubbling to the surface and her nice girl demeanor would surely crack. She needed someone who would always help her. She needed Eddie.

The precinct wasn’t a far walk from Holley’s condo and Iris definitely needed the fresh air. She began to wonder if Paloma really cared about what Iris had to say about journalism or if that was just an act to get the real scoop on her relationship with Barry. “She could have written about her own fucking story with Barry fucking Allen.” Iris mumbled aloud, pushing the door open to the precinct, smiling quickly at the two officers in the foyer before closing the elevator door behind her.

Knowing Eddie like the back of her hand, Iris found him at his desk with a tray of Mama Chows’ pad thai noodles. He always knew when she was around, even if it was across the room. Eddie looked over, smiling greatly. “If it isn’t my favorite girl,” He greeted, meaning every single word of it. Iris wondered if Barry meant every word he said to her.

“If it isn’t my favorite detective,” She smiled, falling into a hug. “Don’t tell my dad I said that,” Iris lifted a warning finger. “Can I talk to you?”

“Always,” Eddie nodded, settling back in his seat.

Iris glanced around the floor, the world was happening around them and she felt trivial for bringing this up. “No,” She started. “Mano a mano,” Iris bumped her hip lightly on his shoulder. It was a small phrase that carried a big weight during their relationship. When one of them said that, the time for being goofy and cutesy was over; this was serious business.

Eddie furrowed his brow. “Mano a mano?” He repeated, not needing her to repeat it. He looked around the floor, noticing that Detective Singh’s office was empty. Eddie took her hand and they went into the vacant office; he was sure to lock the door behind him.

Iris laughed to herself, remembering that the last time she was in this office was when they were together, stupidly in love. It was late one evening, nearing two in the morning and Eddie was the last there. Iris went to surprise him at around eleven and wound up working on her assignments. Once two hit so did the delirium, they were on top of each other, clawing at excess fabric and limbs. Eddie managed to open Detective Singh’s office and they made love on his desk, the happy picture of Singh and his fiancé watching over them like the pair of eyes in the Great Gatsby.

“What’s up?” Eddie questioned, leaning against the door with his arms folded.

Iris instantly felt bad for holding onto Eddie the way she did. He could see it in his eyes that he was tired but he held onto hope. Iris knew that if she called, he would come running. It had been nearly a year since they split and Iris still haunted what was left of the man she used to love. “I need your help with something…” She started.

Eddie furrowed his brow, crossing his arms. He was used to this; she was a reporter after all. Asking Eddie for favors wasn’t out of the ordinary. “Is this work related or personal? Because depending on what it is, I could be violating some of those PD codes that you should be familiar with…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know! My dad is a detective and I dated you for two years. I know about the codes.” Iris rolled her eyes, knowing Eddie was alluding to the time she was trying to win over Holley by accessing restricted files via Eddie. “It’s a personal matter. Hence the whole mano a mano.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“I just need you to look into someone. Find out where she’s from, what she does, places she frequents like stores, hotels…” Iris told him as nonchalantly as possible. “It would be great if you could check out those security cameras around the city and find out what she does on a day to day basis. See if there’s any strange activity.”

"What you need, Iris, is a private investigator.” Eddie told her.

"Eddie, you’re way better than any PI and I know you’ll do a better job. I’ll even see if I can convince Detective Singh to give you those days off.” She bargained, flashing that winning smile. Iris half believed, half expected Eddie to turn her down since she didn’t even acknowledge his existence the other night.

“What’s the name?” Eddie caved, taking a sticky note from Singh’s desk.

Iris’ eyes widened, ready to say something but she didn’t. “Paloma Vergara.” 

“Got it,” Eddie responded, lips thinning into a smile. “Anything else you need? You know I’m practically helpless when you’re involved.” He meant it as a joke, Iris knew, but she also knew it resonated with some truth.

“You make me feel like shit sometimes.” Iris admitted. “I didn’t even say hello to the other day but you’re going to go out on a limb and do this for me. You’re too good to me and I…couldn’t be the same for you.”

“I wasn’t good enough for you to stay though.” He whispered, his voice broke and he rubbed the sides of his mouth to act like it didn’t happen.

“It wasn’t so you, really. I don’t know. But, sometimes I wish…”

“No, Iris,” Eddie stopped her. “Don’t do this to me. Let’s just leave it at this, ok? How’s Barry?”

Iris clamped her mouth shut. He never got this way with her; he was never demanding in that way. He would let her stomp on his feelings until there was nothing left. Eddie was changing…or changed, Iris wasn’t around enough to know. “I don’t want to talk about him right now. Once you finish this, let me know.”

“This Paloma is one of them, huh? His supposed harem?”

“I never said that.” Iris stated quickly.

“I may be blond but I’m not dumb, Iris. Is he cheating on you?” Eddie asked, his fists balling up as if this was something weighing heavy on his mind.

“I don’t know.” Iris blurted out. “I don’t know, okay? It’s not like we’re serious or whatever. I don’t know.” She was getting flustered, angry. “I need to go. Just do this for me.” She walked out of the office before Eddie could object.

 

 

Barry got a call from Cisco about meeting him at the precinct. He supposed it was like a message from god since he was standing on Iris’ porch, hand hovering over the door knocker. He hadn’t spoken to Iris in two days, which was nothing but, for them, it was everything. There was no type of communication and every time he tried to see her, something else came up.

He had to stop overthinking it. Overthinking leads to obsession which leads to arguments and miscommunications which leads to him being single. Were they dating? Were they exclusive? Barry knew that he stopped seeing anyone but has she? Those two days of not seeing each other could be Iris testing out her options with other people. Why wouldn’t she? She’s young and beautiful; this world is her oyster. This caused Barry to wonder what this guy that could also be seeing Iris had that he didn’t.

“Earth to Barry Allen,” Cisco snapped his fingers dangerously close to Barry’s eyes, breaking Barry out of his insecurities for a moment. “Nice to have you back, man.” Cisco gesticulated to the rest of the men in the Detective Singh’s office. He hadn’t seen Joe West since that night in his house and Barry could feel the imaginary bullets shooting from his angry father eyes. “I was briefing these guys about their H.G. Wells problem. Get it, Invisible Man.” Cisco looked at the men, hoping the joke would land but it didn’t. “Ok, maybe the coffee was bitter this morning.” Cisco laughed nervously.

“Cisco and I checked the information your forensics department collected from those robberies. There are the same footprints, size 10. One of the sites had a level of ash on the ground, a special type of ash that leaves remnants on asphalt. Cisco and I went down there the other day and found that the trail took a series of left turns.” Barry explained.

“Ok, left turns?” Eddie shrugged. “What’s so special about that?”

“It narrows down the subject pool. See, you’re right handed, so if you were to run anywhere, you’re more likely to take right turns when possible because that’s your dominant side. If you were left handed, you would take left turns.” Barry informed. “We came up with a lot of men with size 10 shoes that were left handed. I looked at that video again and noticed that robber was taking things with his right which would be odd if he was left handed. Then it struck me, your perp is ambidextrous. That leaves two guys.” Barry turned Singh’s computer around with the two mugshots.

“It has to be Kellan James. He was released two weeks before that particle accelerator exploded. You said that gave you your powers right?” Singh inquired. Barry nodded. “Ok, I’m going to let some of the other officers know about this. Thanks for your help, Mr. Allen.” Detective Singh nodded curtly, stepping around his desk. His hand patted Barry on the back, as a thank you. Cisco followed closely behind, excited about his new involvement in the police department. Eddie was the next to leave but not without giving Barry a look, one that said he knew more than Barry did.

Joe followed his partner out but Barry stopped the man from leaving. “Mr. West,” Barry started, getting at icy glare from Iris’ father. “Joe,” Barry stuttered. “Can I call you Joe? No, that’s inappropriate.”

“Oh, you want to talk about inappropriate?” Joe deadpanned. “I can tell you a few things that are inappropriate but I told myself that I would remain professional.”

“Sir, I understand how this can we awkward for you.”

“It’s not awkward, Mr. Allen.” Joe started. Barry pretended that his epithet didn’t sting; Joe was trying to distance himself as far away from Barry as he could. This was professional. It didn’t matter the feelings Barry harbored for his daughter because Joe would only see him as that playboy speedster. “I am becoming quiet used to my daughter fraternizing with the people I work with. I, however, do not want you in my house. And I do not want you breaking my daughter’s heart. She’s been through too much and I can’t see what’s left of my little girl shattered.” Joe warned him.

“Sir, I promise I will never do anything to harm, Iris. I would never. I love…” Barry blurted out, fighting the urge to slap his hand over his mouth.

"You love her, huh?” Joe repeated, folding his arms but he laughed which Barry found contradictory. “That’s a nice idea, Mr. Allen, but with a word like that comes adult responsibility. This isn’t just wanting to wake up next to that special person every morning. It’s not just hypothesizing about forever. It’s about dealing with forever and every other thing that comes with forever. Love is accompanied by so many other feelings, adult emotions, that I don’t think you want to even experience. Love is the only thing in the world that will make you feel whole and empty at the same time. Can you handle that? Can you handle the possibility that you might care more and you will always care more even when that person is long gone because love will always have a hold over you? Can you still exist knowing what it was like to be in love if it doesn’t work out?” Joe tested him. His voice wavered from emotion, knowing about this subject all too well. “The minute you say those words, you can never take it back. And if those feelings are real, you can never take back how you feel no matter what condition they leave you in.”

Barry nodded slowly. He hadn’t thought of the repercussions of it, the concept of love. He felt very strongly for Iris, he did. But, he saw how Eddie was, a walking corpse of a man who still loved her. Did Eddie care more? He had to if Iris was fine. Would Barry end up like Eddie, just existing and waiting? “Got you thinking, right?” Joe groaned. “I’ve got a lot of knowledge about all this. Now, get out of this office.” Joe guided Barry out of the office and tended to his own business, leaving Barry stunned.

He spotted Cisco talking to a group of officers, probably telling them about the new developments. Barry wanted to stay but his mind was reeling and he needed to get out of there. Barry started to head out of the door when he felt someone following him. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Eddie. “Hey, man, whatever you need to say could you relay it to Cisco? I have to get out of here.”

Eddie propped his hands on his hips, widening his stance. “I thought I made it very clear about what would happen if you played Iris?” His brow furrowed, causing a shadow over his eerily blue eyes and his jaw tightened.

“You’re not the only one.” Barry responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

“This is a warning.” Eddie took a step towards him, pointing a finger at Barry’s chest. “If I learn anything incriminating about you and this Paloma Vergara, you’re going to have to deal with Iris. If you get past her, then you’ll have to deal with me.”

Barry’s heart stopped. “Ex-ex-excuse me?” The room started to spin and his eyelids hung heavy. How did Iris learn that name? Barry didn’t even know Paloma’s last name but then again he didn’t know anything about her besides her first name. How long had it been since he was with her? Two weeks? Three? His memories started to melt together and he couldn’t pinpoint a date. Was this why Iris didn’t reach out to him for two days? Barry didn’t know what was happening or what could happen.

“Do you know a Paloma Vergara?” Eddie questioned. The blonde seemed to loom over Barry as he seemed to shrink in this spinning room.

“I may have met a few women named Paloma. It’s a common name.” Barry tried, flashing Eddie a wary smile.

“I’ve got around six years on you, Allen, and I’ve never met a Paloma in my life.”

“I must get around more than you.” Barry laughed nervously. Eddie’s eyebrows rose in validation as he sucked his lips in and nodded. “I mean…I mean, that I’ve been all around the world because of this whole speed thing.” Barry felt weary thinking of what happened in the span of ten minutes. These two men, two very present and important forces in Iris’ life, would never approve of him.

Eddie nodded slowly, gravely. “You’re running on thin ice, Allen. If you hurt Iris, nothing in this world will stop me from killing you.” This was it; this was that condition that Joe was speaking about. A carnal, passionate yet desperate love for someone who moved on. Iris did that to Eddie and she could surely do that to him.

Barry backed away, eyes bulging. He felt the coldness of the elevator doors on his back and he pressed next to him for the elevator, scurrying inside and never losing the intense glare Eddie held until the gold doors shut.

 

 

The day seemed to drag on for Iris and she waited until the sky seemed to go black before she headed to south side of the city, where Barry’s foster care home used to be. She remembered having to use the track in South City park in high school for her track practice. Sixteen year old Iris could practically smell the alcohol every time she rounded a turn. South side became the spot for every high school kid to get alcohol without getting a fake. Of course, it came with some horrifying side effects.

However, Iris needed a change of scenery and a strong urge to get drunk. She eyed the street, finding the liquor her high school boyfriend, Damien Winters, would frequent for their pseudo romantic evenings. She stepped into the storefront, wiping her nose at the stench of hard liquor that seeped from the chipped plastered walls.

Barry had called her before she got over here, saying he wanted to talk to her and that he would be at a Thai restaurant by the precinct. She declined much to Barry’s chagrin. They hadn’t spoken in two days and the awkwardness of the phone call only made their separation seem for the better. But there was still that part of Iris, the part that wanted to fall back into things with Barry. She wanted to be back in his bed, being held by him and watching the light stream through the curtains. She wanted him back. But not until she knew she could trust him.

Iris picked up the first bottle of brown liquor she could get her hands on and fished through her bag for her debit card, hoping the graying man who no doubt ran the store back when she was sixteen could work the cash register. Thankfully, he could but he groaned when Iris noticed a few tabloids on a stand that she wanted to buy on an impulse.

She grabbed her things and found the nearest bench, cracking the top off the bottle and taking a long sip. The liquor burned her throat as it went down and she opened the first tabloid, flipping through it, knowing it had to have something about her and Barry. She continued flipping and then she saw it. The article was small with their picture from the other night above the blurb:

**_Central City’s own speedster, Barry Allen, steps out with budding journalist, Iris West, of Central City Picture News this Saturday night at Mayor Jaxon Wexler’s gala. Despite rumors of Allen’s love for Central City’s women, a source from the party says the two seemed to be very familiar and couldn’t keep their hands off each other. West, 23, interviewed Allen, 24, for an on air special set to release this Sunday on CCPN. Let’s see if these two can make it longer than a week. The reporters at Chloe! give it two weeks at most just because she’s a fellow reporter herself._ **

Iris groaned. She was never a fan of people limiting her, especially not a magazine that Central City’s teenage girl demographic referred to as if it were one of their omniscient friends. ‘Chloe is such an inspiration!’ ‘My mom always says I don’t know what’s happening in the world. Chloe always keeps me updated!’ ‘How does Chloe know everything?’

She took another sip of her liquor, gravitating to another magazine. This one skipped on the details of her relationship with Barry and went straight to commenting on the low plunge of her dress and ‘no wonder Mr. Allen decided to do his very first interview with her’.  Leave it to the media to slowly chip away at any semblance of a good self-esteem she could have.

The liquor started to set in and her body had gone comfortably dumb as she stared at the track she used to run on. She used to think on those tiring runs on that rack. Any little thing that presented itself during the day, Iris would push them aside until she could run on that track and as he body pounded with energy, each problem did too.

If Eddie did find anything incriminating about Paloma, would that change things? Could Iris factor in the possibility that Paloma was part of a Barry’s life that predated her existence in it? Could she give him a second chance? She believed she could because of that feeling, that feeling that she was so desperately trying to push aside. It was much too early to be feeling that feeling. She couldn’t care more because then she always would. But, what if Barry was also feeling this feeling? He couldn’t if he was with Paloma…

“Hey, little lady, can I take a seat here?” A man questioned, taking a seat before she could even answer.

“It’s apparently a free country.” Iris countered, inching farther from him on the bench. He set his briefcase next to him.

“It’s late.” He commented.

“The sky says so.” Iris deadpanned, taking another sip. She felt a sense of uneasiness about him but her alcohol ridden body prohibited her from moving in the way she wanted it to.

“You’re a snarky little lady, aren’t you?” His grin was eerie and menacing like a Cheshire cat, slightly deranged. “You got any of that for me?” He nodded toward the poorly disguised bottle in her hand.

“Sadly, no.” Iris responded, pursing her lips into a lazy smile. “Just enough for one.” She switched the bottle to the hand farthest away from him.

“Didn’t your daddy teach you to share, little lady?” His voice seemed to engulf her and Iris squirmed in the seat to escape it.

“He taught me not to speak to strange men who approach women in the middle of the night.” Iris replied. “And I’m not a little lady, got it?” She bit back.

He inched closer. “Who are you, then?”

“No one you need to know.”

“You’re feisty. I like that. What’s your name, baby doll?”

She could feel his hand on her leg and she pushed it away. “I don’t have one.” She smirked. “Now, I was doing a bit of thinking before you got here so, if you could maybe move to another bench…that would be great.” Iris could feel the liquor now dulling her senses and she held the side of her head.

“I think you need my help there, baby doll. You’ve had a little too much to drink.” Iris could feel his breath on the side of her neck, striking every hair there. “Let me help you with that.”

“Get away from me.” Iris pushed him off of her, taking her things and trying to get up but she lost her balance in the process. He caught her in his lap and his hand snaked up her thigh.

 

 

“Alright, Cisco, I’m going to do one last round then I’m going back home. I’m done for the night.” Barry told Cisco in his earpiece. The events of today weighed heavily on him. He hoped Iris would accept his offer to get dinner but she declined; he was happy to hear her voice, though. Cisco agreed and Barry started off, thinking about what Eddie could possibly find about Paloma. He was finished going through north and west of the city, heading to the east now.

Barry stopped a kid from getting hit by a car, placing him safely on the curb before the man driving the car to register what happened but the kid yelled, ‘Thanks, Flash!’ as Barry zoomed off. That was why he did this, Barry thought.

He was heading into south side, a part of town Barry never liked to come too because it only resonated those bad feelings from his childhood. Though the shelter he stayed at was long gone, he still felt its presence when he passed the block it used to be on. He ran past a familiar track when he heard something.

“Get away from me! Get off!” A frazzled voice said. Barry halted to a stop, peering into the darkness, making out two figures on a bench. It looked like a woman on a man’s lap, something that Barry would think would be intimate but her words worried to him. “I said get your fucking hands off of me.” The woman got up but the man pulled her back and she used her free hand to elbow him.

Barry ran over and saw it was Iris, eyes rimmed with red from silent tears in her anger. Barry’s blood boiled and he peeled her off of him and took the guy and started punching him over and over. “Barry! Barry, stop!” Iris yelled at him; she was wiping at her eyes and Barry finally looked at the man below him. His nose was clearly broken and he picked the guy up, running him to the precinct, calling him in for sexual harassment. When Barry returned, Iris was still seated on the bench, staring at nothing but darkness.

“Are you okay? Did he do anything to you? Iris, can I take you home? Let me take you home.” Barry told her desperately, taking her hand. She looked so detached, biting her lip as she stared blankly.

“Thank you, Barry.” She said simply, taking her hand back as she stood up carefully. The scare made all her fuzziness go away and she was able to conduct herself. “I can take myself home.” She stuffed the magazines into her bag and started away from him, as if he couldn’t reach her.

“Iris, you need to talk to me. I need to make sure you’re okay. I cannot leave you without knowing you’re going to be okay after what that creep was going to do to you?” Barry followed her. He was getting angry now because she wasn’t hearing him. She kept walking, eyes focused on the road ahead of her.

“Because he could have hurt me or violate me? Iris glanced at him. “Like you could hurt me or violate me, my trust?”

Barry recoiled back, shaking his head. “This is about Paloma, right?” Iris started to say something but he cut her off. “How are you concerned about something that is so miniscule in comparison to what happened just now? Iris, that girl was nothing more to me that someone to help me feel less alone!”

“Barry, I could have handled myself in that situation. I will not be able to handle if you,” She pointed her finger at him, tears streaming down her face now. “If you hurt me, Barry. And right now there is a very high possibility that you could.”

“I’m not going to hurt you. I promise you that. Paloma is a woman of my past and you are my present and my future. Iris, I’m not going to leave you.” He cupped her face in his hands, feeling the salty tears graze his thumbs. “I...I…care for you, Iris, very deeply. Do you understand that? There is no one else in this world that makes me feel the way you make feel, Iris. You’re it. You’re it.”

Iris searched his eyes for deceit because his words rang with sincerity. She wanted to be mad at him but she couldn’t. Paloma was part of his past, a past that Iris wasn’t sure she wanted to know that much about. But, Barry assured that she was part of his present and that was enough. “Okay,” She whispered, nodding slightly.

Barry kissed her forehead, picking her up in his arms. “I’m taking you home whether you like it or not. Those heels look painful.” He commented, looking at her feet. Iris hit him playfully in the chest before resting her head against the leathery feeling Flash suit. In that whirlwind of high speed, Iris knew he was it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Once again sorry for the delay. I will be uploading another chapter right after this one so chapters 13 and 14 are very new! I hope you enjoy! xoxo_ **

Barry set Iris down on her porch, knowing that she fell asleep by the steadiness of her breaths against his suit. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around to gather her surroundings. “I’m home,” She stated, rubbing her hands on her thighs.

“Yes, you are and I think it’ll be a good idea for you to get inside and get some sleep.” Barry instructed, fighting the urge to pin her against the side of her house and taste every last bit of liquor that tainted her lips.

Iris’ eyes wandered along the great red expanse that covered Barry’s body. The other night she swore he looked amazing in his suit for the gala but, his Flash suit was definitely better. Way better. She could see everything Barry had to offer as if she didn’t already know. Aside from the evident sexiness of the moment, there was something weird about seeing Barry in the suit. Before this, the Flash was somewhat removed from this. Now, he was standing in front of her with the mask pulled down. He was still very much Barry but, he just got back from being the Flash. She would have to get used to that. “You don’t want to come in?” Iris inquired, taking a step forward. “I’d feel a lot safer if the Flash escorted me inside and made sure I was tucked away in my bed.” Her tongue seemed to click and her lips parted just enough to make Barry close his eyes and count to three.

It didn’t take much for Iris to get the exact reaction she wanted to from Barry. “So you’re not coming in?” She asked under hooded lids.

Barry noticed the lights that appeared to be on in the house, signaling that her father was in there and awake. “Uh, no, I don’t want to overstep my boundaries.”

“How many times do I need to tell you there are none.” Iris played off, taking his hand. “Except maybe a few sexual things but we haven’t gotten there yet.” She winked at him which blindsided him enough for her to unlock her door and bring him inside.

“Iris, no, I can’t be in here. I’ll see you later. I’ll call you.” Barry let go of her hand and started to back away.

“Barry Allen,” She stated firmly, folding her arms.

“Iris, do you have any idea what time it is?” A voice called from around the corner. “Yes, she just got back in. I’ll talk to you soon.” Before Barry could even attempt to leave, he saw Joe, bespectacled with a cup of coffee in his hand while he placed his cellphone on the nearest surface. His eyes locked on Barry and he grimaced. “Get out of my house,” Joe directed at Barry. “Iris, why are you getting back now? It’s nearly three in the morning.”

“Are you aware of my age, dad? I’m not sixteen.” Iris snapped back. “And Barry can stay in this house.”

“He cannot stay in my house.” Joe responded calmly, like most fathers do before they explode. He looked over at Iris and raised his eyebrows, waiting, no almost daring her to say something back.

“So this is your house now?” Iris lifted her hands up. “When I want to bring anyone over it’s your house. I am twenty four, dad. Twenty four! Most twenty four year olds don’t live with their parents and if they do, it’s in some guest house that they pay rent for. I will gladly pay rent so I can have my own rights in your house.”

Barry gulped loudly and he started to back away, knowing that whatever fight this was could be a continuation of something that predated him. “I’m gonna go. It is late. I have…training in, like, seven hours or so. It was great seeing you, Mr. West…Detective West.” Barry corrected, bumping into the small table by the door, rattling the keys that sat atop. “Iris, I’ll see you when I see you…obviously not in this house.” Barry winked awkwardly at Joe, who gave him that icy, ‘don’t fuck with me’ glare.

“Barry, shut up.” Iris lifted her fingers to her lips to silence him.

“You’re not paying rent in the house you grew up in.” Joe shook his head. Barry could make out the gray hairs that seemed to sprout in his beard.

“You mean one of the houses I grew up in.” Iris grumbled. Joe’s nostrils flared and he lifted a warning finger. “Sorry,”

“Just like your mother,” Joe whispered under his breath in a way that confused Barry; it was almost reverent but it still sounded like a curse.  

Iris’ jaw locked and she rubbed her chin with two fingers, nodding slowly. “Maybe I’ll leave too.” She eyed her father curiously, defiantly. He didn’t respond; he just picked up his cellphone and disappeared around the corner. Iris bit her lip and she looked over her shoulder at Barry. “Maybe you should go.” Her inner tear ducts were wet and Barry agreed, kissing her on the forehead.

“Ok,” Barry nodded. “I can swing by after my training, maybe grab some food.” Iris nodded accordingly, her foot on the first step on the staircase. “Ok, I’ll see you.” He whispered. He was intrigued to say the least. Her mother was the elephant that seemed to be in every room of this house and though Barry wanted to ask because he wanted to share whatever pain or resentment she had. He wanted there to be one less wall since all of his have come down. He wanted to know more about Iris than the curves of her body.

Barry just wanted to know but he kept his mouth shut. He kissed her forehead and watched as she walked up the stairs, disappearing into her room and whatever lingering thoughts that Barry only wished he knew.

 

 

Barry woke up in a frenzy, trying to find some pants to put on when he heard a rapid furry of knocks on his door. “Barry,” Caitlin said on the other side of the door. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned, opening the door.

“Any other time you would walk right in. What’s wrong?” Barry inquired, walking past her to the cart of breakfast. He started with coffee, eyeing the cart for pomegranate seeds. “Can you tell them next time not to deseed them?” Barry requested, picking up a few of the red seeds and popping them in his mouth. He could get used to the taste.

“Barry…there’s something you should see.” Caitlin told him, sucking in air through her teeth as she extended her tablet. “I’m working as fast as I can to get these removed.”

Barry furrowed his brow in confusion, taking the tablet out of her hands. The picture caught his attention immediately. It was him, adorned in his red suit standing close enough to Iris to make headlines. Her face was masked by his shadow but he still remembered what she wore the night before. “There’s a whole bunch of them. Including some inside her house.” Caitlin said. Barry swiped carefully, seeing a few of Iris holding his hand as she guided him into her house.

“Someone on her block must have noticed the suit…” Barry groaned.

“Yeah,” Caitlin nodded. “The pictures on the internet are easier to take down. The printed stuff is a lot harder. We can cancel further production but the people who already have the issues already know.” She took the tablet back and waited for Barry to say something.

His mind whirled. These pictures were taken not even six hours ago and they were already up on one of the biggest gossip sites with hundreds of comments. He knew he would always be under a microscope but Barry didn’t want to subject Iris to that as well. He scratched his chin. “What am I supposed to do? Stop seeing her? Because I’m not going to do that.”

“I understand that, Barry. But you need to understand that having a normal relationship where you roll out of bed on a Sunday morning to get breakfast isn’t going to happen. You will be watched especially since this isn’t the first time people have seen you together. They’re interested in her, in your relationship.” Caitlin informed, placing the tablet on the table and reaching for the coffee in Barry’s hands. “No coffee,” She shook her head.

Barry retrieved the tablet again, looking at the schedule for the upcoming week.“I have a date with her Saturday. Do I not go? I don’t know my next course of action.” Barry responded, growing frustrated. His team always knew every possible move for Barry to make and now they couldn’t pull through.

“Sounds like you need a publicist.” Cisco remarked, appearing in the dining area. He picked up a waffle and ate a bit of it.

Caitlin narrowed her eyes at him. “When do you even get here, man?” Barry asked, furrowing his brow. He glanced back down, noticing a meeting for next week with Keith Atwell, one of the most influential stock buyers. Barry didn’t know much about him aside from the fact that he bathes in diamonds and he was recently elected into New York’s state office. “Why am I meeting with Keith Atwell? Does he even know who I am?”

“Who doesn’t know who you are?” Cisco deadpanned.

“I don’t remember scheduling anything with Atwell. It could be a weird cloud glitch. I’ll figure it out. Can we focus?” Caitlin brought the two guys back. “Listen, do you need me to get this photos down?”

“Keep them up,” A voice said from behind them.

“How many people are in here?” Barry asked, throwing his hands up. He looked over his shoulder and saw Harrison. “Morning, Dr. Wells.”

“Sounds like Barry has a situation but when doesn’t he?” Dr. Wells laughed, taking the discarded cup of coffee has his own. “I say keep the pictures up. For once, being linked to a woman is good for Barry. Miss West is hardworking. If I recall correctly she has two jobs along with working on her dissertation. She was on the track team which means she’s athletic. She went to Central City University. If there’s anyone Central City would love to see as Barry Allen’s girlfriend, it’s her.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “You can’t turn my relationship into a publicity stunt.”

“Would you like it to be one hidden under the cloak of night because obviously the two of you couldn’t do that too well.” Dr. Wells retorted, sipping idly at his coffee. “You have the power to do some good, Barry. You’re smart and you’re aligning with a lot of influential people. You could run for office. But you’re only as good as how you’re perceived by the people. Miss West, she elevates you. She reinforces in minds of Central City’s people that you are for Central City and that you will protect it with every fiber of your being.”

“Damn, you’re running for office?” Cisco remarked, eyes wide in shock. Caitlin elbowed him in the rib and he frowned, rubbing the sore spot.

Then it all seemed to click. Dr. Wells always had an agenda. Many people seem to forget who you are before an accident, they only see what’s left of you. Barry had become so blind and so wrapped up in his world to remember how greedy and power hungry Dr. Wells really was. Barry was his proxy. He could filter ideas into Barry and Barry could execute them since Wells couldn’t. But, this was the end all. Power. What’s more powerful than being a superhero, Barry used to think, being the most powerful man in the state, in the country. Barry knew how difficult it was for Wells to get funding for STAR Labs after the explosion. If Barry had power, funding would be unlimited. “That’s your goal right? To have a way inside the government? To use me to get some money for the lab?”

“Not my plan,” Dr. Wells shook his head. “I was only thinking of you. You’ve been done wrong by the system many times, Barry Allen. I was just thinking you would want to make a change within it so other children don’t have to suffer what you endured because more than likely none of them will be as lucky.”

Barry thought for a moment, knowing that being in a position of power like that could change Central City for the better. He could be that change. Then Barry started to curse himself because this was what Wells did. He was so easily manipulating that it scared Barry but the doctor had already left the room before Barry could say anything else. Barry looked over at Caitlin, who was staring at him knowing he had a big decision on his hands. “Can you tell Iris to meet me here after training? We’ve got some things to talk about.”

 

Iris received Caitlin’s call at around one that afternoon just as she was leaving the network and she was happy to finally talk to Barry because they needed to set ground rules about whatever they had going. She needed validation that he was only for her to make this work. She had a lot of thoughts racing through her head, the main one being why she didn’t have a car. Iris was prone to walking; she enjoyed it but after wearing six inch heels for the day, she wished she could at least hijack her father’s cop car.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, pressing it to her ear without checking the caller ID. “Iris West,” She said, knowing the only calls she received in the early afternoon were work related.

“Seems like you never got around to calling me,” A familiar high pitched voice said.

“Karli, how are you?” Iris asked, sliding past a group of teenagers ogling at a poster of some heartthrob on the side of a bus. “I’m so sorry I never got back to you. A lot of people want my attention these days,” Iris joked.

“Oh, I know. You’re this week’s news, hon.” Karli commented. “Listen, I’d love to link up with you sometime soon and frankly, I need to get away from Jaxon for a few hours. When are you free?”

“When are you free? You’re Karli Jameson! Your schedule is busier than mine.” Iris smiled at the doorman of the Grand Emory.

“Next week on Tuesday,” Karli told her. “We can have lunch and do a bit of shopping. You can catch me up on you because I don’t believe the tabloids. They’ve claimed I’m really from royal Egyptian descent. Ha!”

The maître’d noticed Iris and smiled, opening her mouth to speak but saw the phone in Iris’ hand. “Sounds great, Karli. I’ve got to go but I’ll see you Tuesday.” Iris hung up and greeted the maître’d, glancing at the lobby of the hotel. She closed her eyes briefly, almost forgetting the beauty of it and remembering how she felt walking in that lobby to meet Barry.

“Good afternoon, Miss West. We’ll be having you escorted upstairs.” She grinned, gesturing to the burly guy off to the side by the elevators. Iris looked at him curiously then back at the chipper blonde, who was just happy to have a job. “Is there a problem, Miss West?”

“Did Mr. Allen request all of this?” Iris pointed a finger at the guard, hoping not to get his attention for too long. “I’m only going to the penthouse. Just a ride up the elevator. Don’t you think this is a bit much?”

“I’m paid to have no opinion.” The girl responded.

“Fine,” Iris hushed, walking over to the guard who looked down at her and smiled weakly as he hit the elevator button. The elevator up to the twentieth floor was unbearably long and Hank, the guard’s name, wasn’t much for chatter. He covered every base within fifteen seconds. ‘My name is Hank. I will wait outside until you’re ready to leave.’

The elevator doors opened and Hank waited for Iris to step out. The door to Barry’s penthouse was already opened and she walked inside, feeling confident and bold and at home like a girlfriend would. “Honey, I’m home.” Iris crooned, standing by the couch that stared at the view of Central City.

Barry came out of his room, towel wrapped around his waist with little beads of water dotting his speckled chest. Iris bit back a smile. “Hi,” She whispered.

“Hi,” He responded breathlessly.

“Are you responsible for my new buddy, Hank, out in the hall?” Iris questioned, pointing a misguided finger in the hall’s direction. She focused on his eyes because if she didn’t focus on those green orbs, she wouldn’t be focused at all.

“Yeah, kinda,” Barry admitted, shaking the water from his oddly slicked down hair. “Caitlin thought it would be a good idea to have someone around since people are catching onto us. Just to ensure your safety, stuff like that.”

“Why? You can’t protect me?” She said it in that way only she could and Barry gulped back any urge that was forming. He tried not to focus on sideswept curls she did her hair that day or curve of her body as she rested her hip against the couch or the way she was making eyes at him.

“Are you flirting with me, Miss West?” Barry countered.

“I was waiting for you but, sometimes us girls need to make the first move.” She grinned, biting that lip.

Barry closed his eyes briefly. “Let me get dressed. It’ll only take a second.”

“I think I like you naked.” She plopped down on the couch, crossing her legs and resting one of her arms over the back of the chair. “Ok, seriously though, I was going to come down here whether or not Cait called. I’ve been thinking about this, us and I think we got caught up, you know. We got caught up and we forgot who we were and what we do, what you do.” Iris explained. “Barry, you’re The Flash and you’re always going to be the biggest celebrity from this city. We just didn’t remember that with being a celebrity comes people wondering and asking questions about you, about us.” She looked over at him. He was sitting down now, bent over, arms resting on his knees as his lips pressed into his hands.

“I know what you’re saying.” He agreed.

“We need to set up ground rules, what we say to press…mainly me because I work in the press. I just want this to work, Barry, and I want it to be normal. I want to be able to go to some shitty restaurant with you without waking up to some gossip site leaking our pictures. I want all that boring, mundane stuff with a guy who’s less than boring and mundane.”

Barry smiled, nodding. He went over to the couch she was on, sitting next to her. He pulled her legs onto his lap. “You think I’m fun and extraordinary?” He asked, peppering kisses on her arm as he pulled her closer.

“Only when you’re naked,” She joked, letting out a genuine laugh.

“I’m half way there but you’re definitely not.” Barry started peeling the buttons on her blouse apart, smiling at the lacy fabric of her bra. “We’re still on for that county fair Saturday?”

Iris lifted herself up to straddle him, holding onto the back of his head, beads of water trailed along her fingers. She kissed his forehead as he hiked her skirt up to her upper thighs. “Only if you do this right,” She pointed down with a wink.

“Baby, when don’t I?” Barry chuckled, pushing her down on the couch, Her legs wrapped around him and he started to suck on her neck and she moaned in satisfaction. “Maybe we should fire Hank. He can't do what I can do for you.” Barry said in between hungry kisses and wandering yet forceful grabs. His hands slipped in between Iris’ thighs and she gasped, arching her back to reach to him. "He can't do this to you," Barry stated cockily, watching Iris almost gasp for breath.

“Don’t….oh, wait…oh my god,”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_In this chapter I address Iris' mother, obviously, none of us viewers know what happened to her but, this is one of my own ideas about her mother. I grappled around with this idea but I stuck with this one because one of Iris' main problems with herself comes from the incident with her mother. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your support and cooperation during my weird uploading habits. xoxo_ **

The county fair was a weird place for Barry, there was so much happening in such a small plot of land. He’d never been to a county fair as a kid like Iris did. She was able to navigate through crowds and point out the best games and the rides that they should try. Barry was enamored by all the people, the kids with animals painted on their little faces, the smell of every kind of deep fried food, the sounds of arcade games or the laughs and screams that echoed through the bumper car road. There was so many things to look at, so many things he never experienced but his eyes always fell back on Iris with her deep chocolate eyes, looking up at the stars as if she was alone in this field by herself.

He took her hand cautiously, hoping he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries but Iris was too busy glancing from the stars to the Ferris wheel, Barry thought she didn’t even notice. However, her thumb rubbed side of his hand and she leaned into him briefly. “This was a good idea.” Barry told her.

“Now you think so?” Iris’s eyebrow rose, alluding to how just an hour ago he was second guessing the idea of going; he could be recognized and it would soil their whole normal dating thing. Iris remedied both of his concerns with a kiss and an old Padres baseball cap. Barry nodded leaning down to kiss her but the lip of the baseball cap hit Iris in the head anyway. “Ow,” She frowned, pulling away from him to rub her forehead.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized, lifting his hat just enough to kiss her forehead multiple times in the midst of Iris’s infectious laugh. God, that laugh. He finally reached her lips, silencing her laugh for only a moment then she began to laugh into his. “I’m glad I’m your source of entertainment.” Barry commented, setting his hat back on his head.

“I just keep thinking about how angry you got when I beat you in bumper cars.” Iris shrugged, pulling him over to a water shooting game. She handed the employee the ticket to play and she aimed the water gun perfectly between his eyes. “Are you ready to lose again?” She questioned coyly.

“I will lose to you every day, baby.” Barry smirked, taking the water gun right set up right next to Iris. The countdown began and Barry could see Iris in the corner of his eye tightening her grip on handle and she stepped off to the side while leveling the water gun with her eyesight. Once that bell rang, water was shooting out of Iris’s water gun that Barry couldn’t keep up. His form was off and he wasn’t the best at balancing so water was going everywhere besides the target.

Naturally, Iris won, earning herself panda stuffed animal. She jumped up and down like a little girl and even went as far as naming it Flash. Barry let it slide as long as he got to wrap his arm around her waist as they headed to the food vendors. His mouth nearly salivated when he smelled the first deep fried aroma. Barry guided them over to the one treat he always wanted to try: funnel cakes.

"I’ve never had one before.” Barry admitted.

Iris scrunched her face in confusion. “You’ve never had a funnel cake?” Barry shook his head. “Well, then we have to get some.” In all honesty, Iris hated funnel cakes but she would put up with eating one if it meant she could see his face the minute he bit into one.

Barry placed his hand on the counter. “Three funnel cakes, please.” He ordered, scratching the side of his face. He would opt for more but he didn’t want to pay for too many if it turned out that he didn’t like them. He paid the employee quickly, noticing how she kept trying to see his face under his baseball cap. Before she could come to the realization it was him, Barry stepped over to the side and pulled Iris into a kiss. Public displays of affection always made people nervous.

Iris pulled back, blushing while putting her fingers to her lips. “Sir, here’s your order.” The girl behind the counter said quickly, handing him the funnel cakes then turning her attention to the next customers. Iris took one plate while Barry took the other two and they made their way through the tables of people to find one that they could share. When they found one in somewhat a discreet area, Barry took a seat across from her, eyeing the powdery deep fried goodness in front of him.

 “Okay, wait,” Iris halted him, fishing through her bag to produce her phone. “You look so cute; I can’t not take your picture.”

She grinned, focusing the phone as Barry prepared to take his first bite of a funnel cake. However, Barry’s phone vibrated in his back pocket and he dusted off his hands before pressing the phone to his ear. “Caitlin, I’m busy.” Barry groaned.

“I know you told me not to call specifically between the hours of four to eight but, there’s a hurricane in San Francisco right now and Cisco thinks it’s the Weather Wizard’s doing.” Caitlin informed him.

Barry rubbed his free hand over his face, trying to calm himself down. “Hurricanes are a natural occurrence, Cait. Not everything that happens now is because of some metahuman.”

“Barry, I understand what you’re saying but, we’ve been tracking Weather Wizard and the first time facial recognition spotted him was three days ago just outside of San Francisco. This can’t be a coincidence.”

“Or it could be!” Barry snapped, looking over at Iris who stopped idly picking apart her funnel cake to focus her attention away from him. “I’m busy right now and I’m trying to learn how to prioritize my time and I’m looking at my main priority right now.” Iris’ smile warmed his body and she rested her chin in her hand, ogling at him.

“Are you with Iris?” Caitlin asked knowingly. “Barry, that’s very sweet and I’m glad you’ve found someone you actually don’t get tired of within a day but, I really think you should check this out.”

“Ok,” Barry ended the phone call, switching the sound off and slamming his phone screen side down onto the table.

“What happened?” Iris inquired.

“There’s a hurricane in San Francisco and my team thinks it’s not just some natural occurrence.” Barry told her, frowning. “Caitlin wants me to check it out but, I want to stay here with you and finish this date.”

“But what if it’s not just some storm?” Iris questioned. “What if there’s something more behind it and people get killed…all because you wanted to entertain me for a few more minutes.” Her voice rang with confidence and certainty; he knew she was right.

“I’m sorry,” Barry apologized, getting up. “It won’t happen again. I promise. Next time we go out, there will be…”

“Shut up and save the world,” Iris waved him off playfully. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

Barry licked his lips, nodding. “Save one of those for me, ok?” He pointed a long finger at the trio of funnel cakes in front of her.

“You can have all three.” Iris shrugged. “I’ve never liked them, to be honest. I thought maybe I could just pretend to enjoy them if you did. I thought it would make this whole county fair thing more fun.” She admitted, tugging at the corner of her lip.

Barry didn’t know if it was the way the lights seemed to dance around in her eyes or the way her hair blew effortlessly around her face or if her words really seemed to carry this great magnitude. He’s lacked sincerity in his life and every time she spoke, Iris was so sure of every word. She cared for him and at the end of the day, Barry needed someone to care for him. Not for the Flash. “God, I’m in love with you.” He told her dreamily then his eyes widened in embarrassment. He didn’t know if he meant it when the words rolled off his tongue but, he had to recover. “I mean, I’m in love with your…”

Iris bit her lip while smiling and she got up, pulling him to her. She lifted the cap off his head slightly. “Just come up back in one piece.” She grinned then pressed her lips against his. Each time he kissed her, Barry knew he was where he was meant to be. In his lifetime, he felt as though nothing fit for him and that his life was just meant for suffering but, when he looked at Iris, he knew that couldn’t be the case. She was his salvation and he couldn’t let her go. Iris pulled back and patted his chest as a sendoff. “I’ll be right here when you get back.”

           

 

Barry raced back to the fair, folding onto his side and praying that Iris wouldn’t notice the slash wound under his right rib. Like Barry thought, the storm in San Francisco was just a natural occurrence but, he ran into some muggers along the way who were stealing a purse off of some teenage girls. He got the purses back to the girls okay but not without one of the muggers using his pocketknife before Barry could get away.

He slowed his pace down once he got back to the fair and found Iris still at the table, frowning at the three funnel cakes in front of her. “You really don’t like those things, huh?” Barry called out, catching Iris’ attention.

“No, but I like you.” She winked. Her smile faltered when she saw Barry holding onto his side. “Are you bleeding?” She got up and rushed over to him, moving his hand to assess the wound. “Why did you come back here if you’re hurt.”

“I just didn’t want you waiting her all by yourself.” Barry admitted.

“Barry, I’m a big girl and I would have understood if you didn’t come back as fast as you hoped.” Iris told him.

“It’s okay, Iris, I heal fast. Give me a few minutes.” Barry told her, sitting down again. “Could you hand me one of those napkins?” Iris bunched up a few napkins with the words ‘CA County Fair’ written on them.

“Let me,” Iris said, getting up and sitting next to him on the bench. She lifted his sweater up and she grimaced at the wound. She wet the napkins just a bit to clean the blood from his lower chest. Iris frowned as the blood seeped into the napkin, her breaths staggering.

“I’m fine,” Barry told her, knowing she was having a hard time wrapping her mind around it even if it was a small gash. “Within a few minutes, it’ll be gone. It’s a perk of having fast generating cells.” He grinned. “Trust me, I’m fine.”

Iris sucked her lips in, nodding. “So, this has happened before? You’ve gotten hurt and you just wait a minute and you’re fine?”

Barry took her hand as they shook trying to press some fresh napkins on his cut. “Yeah,” Barry replied. “A bullet grazed my left arm last month. Now you can’t tell. I may not look it but, I’m kind of tough.”

“Don’t die on me, Allen.” Iris warned.

“That’s kind of heavy stuff for a first date, don’t you think?” Barry joked, attempting to lighten the mood. But, Iris wasn’t joking. He knew this was scary but he thought she would understand since her father and her ex put themselves in danger all the time. Barry had to understand that he was different in her mind. He didn’t know how yet but he was. “I’m not going to die on you, Iris, and I’m not going to leave you. I love you.” He said it again, more confident than the first time because he meant it fully. There was no more doubt in his mind about his feelings for Iris. There was no one in his ear, feeding him what ifs or the hardships of love. This was pure and real and it demanded to be felt.

“Barry,” She whispered. That was all she could say. She loved him, she did but something was prohibiting her from saying it back.

“You don’t have to say it. I had to say it because I wanted you to know.” Barry smiled wanly, pushing his shirt down. The cut was now gone. He was telling the truth but part of him was hoping she would say it back and kiss him to affirm this whole thing. But she didn’t. She only removed her hands from his skin and stared up at the Ferris wheel. “You want to go on the Ferris wheel?”

Iris shook her head, looking at their table. The funnel cakes were still there, cold and no longer radiating that appeal. “Can we go?” She asked.

Barry’s head dropped. “Yeah, we can go. I’ll drop you off at home.”

“You don’t have to leave when you drop me off.” Iris said, looking at her hands.

“I’m not allowed in your house, remember?”

“I know how to sneak a guy into my room. I’ve dealt with my dad for twenty four years and I’m going to have to deal with him for many more. Right now, I want to deal with you. I want you to come home with me. I’m not asking.” Iris whispered by his ear before placing a kiss on his neck. Her hand snaked up his thigh and Barry tried to figure out why she always did this in public.

Barry straightened up, thinking of dead puppies as he stood up. “Yeah, let’s go. We can go to your house. Up in your room….wh-where,” He began to ramble, knowing that Iris’ room was going to be like a treasure cove of things to uncover. Mainly he still felt like a horny teenager every time Iris would touch him in a certain way or when she would finally unclasp the hook of her bra. “Yeah, yeah, your house…”

“You’re cute,” Iris bumped her hip into him. “We’ve done this so many times and you still get all nervous. You’re cute.” She stood on her toes, grabbing a handful of the cashmere fabric of his sweater to balance herself. He gulped instinctively, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. “So damn cute,” She smiled before breaking that gap between them.

 

 

They laid in Iris’ bed, falling into familiar habits. Barry’s hand caressed the side of her face, planting kisses on top of her head while Iris found herself connected the freckles on his chest. Barry had been in Iris’ room for nearly four hours now and there was still so much that he wanted to uncover. The walls were painted a light lavender color, no doubt from back when she was a teenager who wanted to create the perfect room. Aside from the color on the walls, the rest of the room was white like her bed sheets, her dresser, her curtains. She had a few lavender pillows on the bed before the two messed it up, however. The room was sterile and lacked many mementos. Sure she had awards hanging up on the walls from track meets and diplomas but nothing was too personal aside from the photo of her and her dad on her nightstand.

“If I ask you something you can’t get mad.” Barry started, looking down at her.

“By prefacing the question it means I’ll get mad.” Iris stated, sitting up. “But, go ahead.”

“Your mom…you never talk about her.”

“Because there’s nothing to talk about,” Iris replied quickly, shaking her head. “I don’t…I don’t understand why you’re so curious that’s my job.” She joked hurriedly, trying to change the subject by planting a kiss on his lips.

“What happened to her? Did she pass?” Barry inquired.

“No, well, she could’ve. I wouldn’t know.” Iris answered, laying back down.

"You haven’t spoken to her to in a long time, huh?”

“Fourteen years,” Iris whispered. He could feel her breath hitch and he could see that fake smile crossing her lips as if she needed to be strong and okay with this. “Her name’s Everly Richardson. Apparently she’s from some wealthy family from Georgia but she was like the black sheep. She never married the doctor or the lawyer and she definitely didn’t stay in Georgia.” Iris feigned a laugh. “My mother’s fickle and selfish. My dad told me she had postpartum depression after she had me but I think he only said it to make me feel bad for her. She left physically when I was ten but, she was gone way before then. I remember that day so well. She picked me up from school and she told me to get in the bath because I had an affinity for jungle gyms and dirt as a kid. I went upstairs and she told me she would bring me a towel. So, I waited and I waited and I waited…”

Barry could feel the water tickling his chest and Iris sniffled, wiping the tears swiftly. “I began to think she forgot because she would always make me something to eat when I got home. So, I took one of the towels from the handrail and changed. Then I started to smell something funny and I started calling her because that’s what you do when you think something’s wrong. You call for your mom because you know…you know she’s going to protect you. But, she never answered me. I ran downstairs and I saw the stove was on fire because she left the gas on. I called the fire department and I started running around the house, looking for her and calling for her. Then the fire department came and then the police, along with my dad.” Iris’ breathing grew ragged as if she was back in that mindset, running through her childhood home calling a woman who wouldn’t answer.

“My dad found the note at the back door. It just read goodbye. Nothing else. We moved from Coast City two months after. We never talk about her because he thinks she’s so much better than she is and I know, she didn’t care. She didn’t care if I died up there.” Iris finished, wiping at her nose. “I’m scared because I know I’m half of her. Every great quality I have all comes from my dad. He’s an amazing man but, everything I hate about myself comes from her. A woman who didn’t care if I died, waiting for her.”

Barry kissed the top of her head, holding onto Iris as tightly as he could. He rocked her back and forth, hoping this was enough for her, hoping that he was enough for her. “You’re not her, Iris. Despite DNA, you can create your own destiny and your own happiness. I’ve done it.”

“How do you know that, hm?” Iris asked, looking up at him. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were rimmed with red. “I’ve ended relationships because I’m too selfish to commit. I’m going to be just like her eventually.”

“Maybe in one universe, you do. But you’re stronger than that. Iris, you have this light that just shines through whenever you smile or whenever you talk. I don’t believe you’ll slip into that place of darkness seeing that you helped me get out of mine. That’s a victory in and of itself. Iris, you are so much more than what you believe. You are this force of nature, a supernova, and I am glad to be in your light.” Barry voiced sincerely.

“You believe in alternate universes?” Iris quested dumbly.

“Of course, I do. When you’re a speedster, you kinda have to.” Barry grinned. “There’s a universe where my mother didn’t die. There’s one where yours never left. There’s so many possibilities in this world.”

“Do you think we would have met in another universe?”

“I would have found you in any one.” 

 “You really love me?”

“There aren’t enough languages for me to declare my love for you.” Barry responded, kissing her forehead. “You’re my supernova, Iris Ann West. You’re the star in my life of darkness.”

Iris felt a warmth radiate through her body and she pressed her forehead into Barry’s chest, feeling herself cry again not of sadness and regret but of love. Iris received many awards and accolades in her life but this one from Barry became her favorite, her most defining one. She closed her eyes, very content with this. "I love you too." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **   
>  _It's been a long time since I updated this story and I deeply apologize. I will try to be more consistent and factor into my schedule when I update. Thank you for your patience. This chapter picks up exactly where the last chapter ends...._   
> 

They didn’t get out of bed for a while, falling in out of sleep, falling in out of pleasuring each other. They talked about nothing and everything all at the same time, quietly whispering ‘I love you’ in climax or by pressing a kiss on the skin that meant all the same. Barry did leave once, the first time Iris fell asleep. He was gone for ten minutes, maybe, patrolling the city before coming back into bed like nothing happened.

Barry sat up, clearing his throat and he checked the time. It was nearing six AM and he dreaded having to leave her. “You have to go?” Iris questioned, resting her chin between his pecks. He didn’t remember when she got on top of him; the time spent in her bedroom would come back in fragments. Steamy and passionate but fragments.

“Not necessarily. It’s just that it’s six AM and I’m sure your father will be up soon and knowing him, knowing how protective he is over you, he’ll probably peek his head in here to make sure you’ve slept soundly.”

“The little bit of sleep I did get was quite sound.” She laughed, kissing a freckle between his pecks. “I wanted to make you breakfast.” Iris admitted. “If you stayed long enough, I could have made you breakfast. I’m not, like, a great cook or anything but, I can read a recipe. Then, we could have eaten outside in the backyard. Take a shower and get ready for our day. I would kiss you on your way out the door and tell you to remember to bring something back like a bottle of wine or my dry cleaning.” Iris rambled, sighing deeply. “But that’s not our day.”

“It will be.” Barry said, knowing that it was a lie. It could have been their day if he wasn’t the Flash. If he didn’t have to risk his life everyday, that could be there day. If he didn’t tell the world of his identity, it could be there day without speculation of their relationship or what goes on behind closed doors.

“Hey,” Iris broke him out his thoughts. “I didn’t mean it like that, okay?” She noticed him thinking; he looked guilty. “I was just talking.” She told him, kissing the tip of his nose. She sighed, pulling the covers up as she sat up. “You have anything planned for today?”

“Saving the world,” He grinned.

“Besides that,” She rolled her eyes. “Do you, maybe, have plans for dinner? If you go grocery shopping, I’ll cook whatever you buy…or attempt to.”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Miss West?” He poked at her arm, kissing the same spot afterwards. “Because if grocery shopping is part of the terms and conditions, I can honestly tell you I haven’t been to a grocery store in a good six months. I would get lost.”

“Trust me, someone will come save you if you can’t find your way out of the produce section.” Iris responded, brushing her hands through his hair. “But, if I do make dinner and you love it, you’re going to have to owe me one.”

“I…I c-can’t cook at all. I never touched a meal that needed to be cooked or even microwaved.” Barry shook his head. Then an idea popped in his head, an idea that would have made him feel dirty a month or so ago. “I could,” He placed a kiss on her shoulder. “Repay you,” He slid his hand over her lower stomach and he pushed the sheets lower, kissing a trail down to where his hand was. “Another way.”

“What way is that?” She asked, her breathing slowed and she bit her lip. Barry liked seeing her this way because Iris screamed independent the moment they met. He liked knowing that he was the only one who could do this to her, make her feel at her peak.

Barry smiled at her wickedly. “You’ll know it when you feel it.” He was very good, if Iris wanted to play coy. He was damn near perfect with this and he knew it. His cockiness was justified in that department and Iris hated to admit that it turned her on. He placed a hungry kiss on her lips before licking his own. Iris rested her head against the headboard, readying herself when her phone chimed to life.

Barry’s head dropped, practically resting on her taut stomach. “Holley, hi.” Iris said into the phone, grimacing. She set her phone on the nightstand, putting her boss on speaker.

“Iris, where have you been? I haven’t heard from you in ages. If I didn’t know any better I would assume you were dead. Anyway, I need you. News never sleeps.” Holley ordered. Iris could hear the echo of heels in the network’s hallway.

“I’m not on call.” Iris hesitated. “I’m coming in at ten.”

Holley laughed ruefully on the other end. “Ah, right. I forgot. I’m speaking to the New Iris West. Old Iris wouldn’t specify to her boss when her on call was. Old Iris would have been awaiting my call. Old Iris would be halfway out the door, telling me she would be in front of me in fifteen minutes.” Holley’s words bit as they reached Iris’ ears. “But, you’re New Iris and she asks more questions. She talks back. She tries to squeeze as much time in with her speedster who has no predilection of time whatsoever.”

Barry’s eyes widened and he looked around the room. “How-how does she know I’m here?” Iris slapped him on the back to shush him.

“Now, I expect to see your beautiful little face in my office in thirty minutes. I’m being gracious since I gather it’ll take you a minute to find some clothes. Your time starts now.” The call ended and Iris banged her head on her headboard in frustration, slowly getting out of bed.

She didn’t say anything at first, trying to pick out some undergarments. Barry laid idly in her bed for a few moments, watching her get dressed. He was waiting for her to cave in and express her frustration; he knew she had it in her. “Honestly, I love that woman. I really do but, it is a Sunday morning. Sunday mornings are supposed to be lazy and cuddled up in bed and not going into fucking work at six AM!” Her fingers spread into claws as they filled with tension. She took a few deep breaths. “I’m fine.” She said, mainly to reiterate it to herself.

Iris’ hands wavered over the selection in her closet before settling on a black blouse with a questionable neckline and a burgundy pencil skirt. She hastily tried to smooth the lumps the blouse caused under the skirt while fishing through her extensive closet for a pair of shoes. “Which ones do you need?” Barry asked.

Iris glanced over her shoulder. “Uh, they’re black and strappy. That doesn’t help.” She felt a gust of wind and within a second, the shoes were on her feet.

“Are those them?” Barry questioned with a grin.

Iris looked at her feet, nodding with a smile. “Thank you,” She leaned across the bed and kissed him. She held onto his face, caressing the side of it. She exhaled slightly before pulling back. Barry started to get his things and Iris pulled him back, stopping him. “Can we have this moment? You still in bed while I leave for work. It’s normal.” Iris pleaded; her eyes were somewhat desperate and Barry nodded. She smiled weakly, kissing his forehead before disappearing out the door.  

 

 

Iris reached the headquarters, a tray of coffee in her hand while she swiped her card to grant her access on the floor. It amazed her that any time she was there, it still buzzed with news and stories like electricity, fueling and powering the people who stood on this floor. Holley was right; life didn’t stop for anyone. With life comes tragedy that needs to be shared. With life comes joy that needs to be shouted from the rooftop, letting everyone know that yes, bad things happen. A lot of bad things happen like injustice, murder, prejudice….but, the resolve and the hope that people are also capable of is worth noting and is worth celebrating. This was a world Iris wanted not only to be in but participating in.

She rounded the corner, legs taking her where she needed to go with little to no thought. The door to Holley’s office was already open, awaiting her arrival. Iris stepped inside, greeting her boss with a smile and a cup of scalding black coffee. “You know me.” Holley cooed, smiling lazily as she opened the lid to let the aroma of French press swell throughout the room.

“What’s the plan for today?” Iris inquired, pulling out her notepad. “I reviewed those stories you sent me on my way here. I think you should cut the story on fatherhood weight. It’s boring and frankly, no one cares.” She stated boldly.

“I don’t remember asking for you opinion on the story but noted.” Holley winked. She rubbed her hands together, surveying the mess that encompassed her desk. “There was a meeting this morning with the execs. As you may know, Heather Karr is going on maternity leave…again. I swear that woman’s house is the Brady Bunch and United Nations together! Anyhoo, it seems as though Heather wants to leave to focus on child rearing, leaving a void in a  female presence in the cast. I suggested a co-anchor alongside Mason Bridge. Your name was brought up, discussed, and confirmed for that spot. You’re on the air, love.”

“W-w-what? I’m…I’m doing what?” Iris stuttered, holding her temples.

“You and Mason Bridge have four to six…Monday through Thursday.” Holley explained.

“That’s four days in a week, Hol. Heather was on weekend news. Shouldn’t I be put there? It’s less days. If I mess up, people won’t remember by the next time they see me.” Iris warned, trying to figure out this all.

“You can’t possibly think you could just jump into weekend news.” Holley frowned. “Honey, the weekend news get the second highest rating for the network; obviously after my usual nightly news. The members of weekend news are people Central City wouldn’t mind dropping by for a barbeque or watching their kid. We need to work on people trusting you and believing that you’re a real journalist. Show them that you can deliver the best stories and I can see weekend news in your future, if you still want it.”

Iris nodded, still trying to process. This was what she wanted. She wanted to be on the air, prepping for her broadcast and breaking stories with the people at home. This was what Iris spent the past six years of her life fighting for. “I’m so thankful. I really am. But, Hol, Mason…?” Iris posed the question to Holley not as her boss but as her friend.

Holley scrunched up her face and nodded. “I know. His numbers are constant but low. His demographic is very small. I mean, he’s a middle aged white upper middle class Republican man. This place is getting more liberal everyday; who will want to watch him? Certainly not me. You’re young, fresh, pretty, a girl. You two are going to have opposing views on some things. It’ll make for great television and it will also raise ratings. Everyone loves a good he said she said. Now,” Holley collected a few folders from her desk and passed them along to Iris. “Tomorrow is Monday which means that’s your first day. Bella will be at your disposal. Most of the stories are already set just work on some for the rest of the week. Leave.”

Iris got up quickly, gathering her things while not trying to conceal the grin on her face. “Holley, I’m forever in your debt.”

“You’ve earned it.” Her mentor winked. “Be the best, Iris. And remember success always comes with a price.”

 

 

Barry wasn’t worried about sneaking out of Iris’ bedroom; he knew he could be out of there in seconds with her father wondering if that gust was wind or him. Barry made it out okay, throwing on the clothes he wore the day before and racing back to STAR Labs. He knew Harrison would be there, working on some new project that he wouldn’t fill Barry in on. While Barry trained and saved the day, Harrison remained behind the scenes, only rearing his head when he saw fit.

Barry also knew Harrison was a smart man, a prideful one and after the particle accelerator fail, Harrison had a lot to prove. There was always a bigger picture, Barry remembered his mother saying. She was always right.

Barry rounded the corner to the main test room where his team usually set up shop. The monitors were on, synced with transmissions from the police radios and cameras set up all around the city. Harrison was surveying it all, his hand hovering over the keys as if one wrong move and the city would implode. “Good morning, Mr. Allen.” Harrison said, not looking over his shoulder to greet him.

“Morning,” Barry responded, staying put. He had a few questions, doubts that were still in his mind from the last time he saw Harrison. His mind wandered to those thoughts last night when he was with Iris and he wondered if she could see it in his eyes.

“You seem…troubled.” Harrison noted, finally looking at Barry. “It must be about the other day. Go ahead, state your claims and your doubts. I know you want to.”

“This was the big picture, right? Build me up to possibly be in office. For what? The money? The connections?”

Harrison removed his glasses, resting his elbow on his wheelchair. “It wasn’t my plan, no. But after the accident, funding became nonexistent. My work, my research became invisible. I was the top scientist in this city, in this state. Now, my colleagues look at me like the younger brother who continues to fail. Then when you revealed yourself and you’ve become this beacon of hope for many people. You hold respect. People who are respected reap rewards.”

Everything Harrison ever told him started flooding back into his mind and he couldn’t just hold onto one thought at a time. He opened his mouth to speak, to verbalize his anger but only one came out. “Is that why you’ve taken a sudden liking to Iris?” Barry questioned. But that wasn’t just it. Harrison wanted Barry to clean his image for this reason. “That’s why you wanted me to do the interviews, go to the gala, sit down with Keith Atwell? This wasn’t just something you woke up wanting to do. You’re methodical and you take your time. You’ve been planning this. I’ve just been your puppet.”

 “Miss West coincidentally landed beautifully in this whole scheme. She’s got an ambition that can make her dreams come true. The two of you would be unstoppable. Being around her makes people look at you differently. People think you care about values now.”

“I couldn’t run for office even if I wanted to. I’m still too young.” Barry threw out there lamely, hoping it would stick as a legitimate reason. Barry quickly realized that Harrison probably weighed every option.

“They’ll bend the rules for you. You, Barry Allen, could reinvent this place again. You could revive it and make it better than it ever was. You owe me that much. I saved your life. Without me, there would be no Flash and Barry Allen would have been dead many months ago.”

“So, you’re blackmailing me or guilt tripping me?”

“I’m telling you that everyone has to pay their dues. Just because the world is starting to love you and you don’t pay for much, it doesn’t mean you’re exempt.” Harrison shrugged. He placed his glasses back on his face and turned back to the monitors. “Training will be outside today.” He informed Barry. “I set up test dummies around the city that you need to save. Find them.”

Barry narrowed his eyes, uneasy at the transition between the two but he nodded, changing out of his day old clothes into his Flash suit. He would always have to be ready to save the day from chaos even if the chaos was orchestrated by a man with a war in his mind.  

 

 

Iris found her way to the precinct, ready to tell her father the great news. She hadn’t spoken to him in a day or two. Sure they exchanged their good mornings and ‘I left you some food on the counter’ but nothing too deep. Joe didn’t like to rock the cradle because Iris could be spiteful, like her mother. And Iris didn’t want to see the disappointment in his eyes when she said or did anything wrong. They maintained a healthy yet awkward distance. But, when she heard the news about her own show, telling her dad was the first thing that came to mind.

The precinct, like the CCPN headquarters, always stayed the same. There was the steady buzz of events occurring at any time; there was never a dull moment.  That was probably the reason why Iris’ first career option was police work despite her father’s chagrin. Iris liked being stimulated in every aspect of her life; the minute things got comfortable, it became dull to Iris. There was always something new, exciting, and dangerous with police work. She could remember sitting on couch, listening to her father tell her stories of every small battle he had to fight every day. The one thing that drew Iris to joining the academy was when her father would tell her about the families and how they were brought peace or justice with what he did. Iris realized when she was young that she wanted truth; she couldn’t commit herself to anything or anyone if the truth wasn’t the main factor.

Reporting gave her that truth that she wanted. She would be the voice of reason for the city and for once, Iris felt happy with where she was. “Eddie,” Iris exclaimed, heading over to his desk. The detective got up, bright as the sun, and wrapped his arms around her. “How are you?”

“I’m good. I’m good.” He answered. He was genuine this time, Iris noted. It wasn’t the forced smile he used to give. It wasn’t the lackluster response he so mechanically formed when someone wondered about his wellbeing. Iris hadn’t seen this Eddie for a long time. This was the Eddie she fell in love with.

“I’m glad.” She smiled, pressing her two fingers to her mouth. She knew she wanted to tell her father first but there was Eddie, familiar and happy.

“You look almost as excited as I do.” Eddie joked. “What’s going on in your life, West? And don’t tell me nothing because I know you. Something good happened. You deserve something good.”

“I’m on the air!” Iris exclaimed. Eddie’s eyes widened and he pulled her in again, lifting her up so her feet dangled inches above the floor. “Can you believe it? Everything that I’ve worked for is coming true, Eddie.”

“Oh my god, that is amazing.” Eddie placed her back on the ground and rested his hands on his hips. “I heard you finished your dissertation so you should be graduating soon?” He inquired.

Iris blinked, shocked that he even remembered. “Yeah,” She agreed. “I can’t believe you remember.”

“We used to live together. I remember all those nights where you’d be up until four AM working on your papers.” He pulled his lips to the side, remembering those times. “I always knew you’d get everything you wanted. I could see it in your eyes. It was, like, ambition and drive. No one could take that away from you. I was always a little jealous because of it. You…you have the ability to bring the world to your feet, Iris West. And I’ll always be at yours.”

“Eddie…” Iris whispered breathlessly.

Eddie shook his head, lifting his hand up to silence whatever she was going to say. The truth was, she wasn’t going to say anything because she didn’t have the right words. “You know how I feel about you, Iris. I was caught up back then, in work, in the relationship. I never thought about you or your dreams. Well, I did…I was scared of them because I thought once you achieved everything you wanted to, I would be too small for you.” He admitted. “But now, here you are, achieving what you’ve worked for and I couldn’t be more proud of you. You’re amazing, Iris West.”

Iris felt her eyes welling and she pulled him into a hug before he could see the first tear fall. This was the type of closure that was needed. Eddie never got to say what he wanted to say. Iris left that night of their breakup, confused and having the last word. She never let him speak, maybe that was one of her vices, one of the things she got from her mother. This was Eddie taking himself back. “Is this like our official breakup?” She pulled away from him, cupping his face.

“Maybe,” He laughed.

“I’m still your best friend, though.” Iris commented.

“Always,” Eddie agreed. They broke apart and Eddie went over to his desk. “Do you want to hear about your super-secret mission aka Vergara?”

Iris shook her head. “Nope, we’ve moved past it.”

 “Alright,” Eddie nodded curtly before straightening his stance. Iris looked over her shoulder and say her father standing there. “Joe,” Eddie greeted then sitting down at his desk to work on whatever he was supposed to be doing.

Iris pivoted on her heel to greet her father. He gave her a once over and nodded toward the lobby of the precinct. She followed him wordlessly, feeling like a child who just gotten scolded at or was about to. Her father stopped by the elevator and paused. “Came here to see Eddie?” He inquired.

“No,” Iris shook her head. “I came here to see you.” She grinned cheekily. “I’m co-anchoring, dad!” She clapped her hands together to hide her smile.

Her father’s face was once stern but it lit up when he heard the news, laughing that infectious laugh. “That’s my girl!” He clapped for her. “Tell me everything.”

“I’m co-anchoring with Mason Bridge. His show’s in murky waters and they thought I could bring it out of its funk. I don’t know. It’s all so surreal, dad. It’s crazy but, everything’s falling into place.” She explained.

Her father kissed her forehead and nodded. “I’m proud of you.” He told her but it was followed by a sigh. “I’m sorry about the other night. I forget how old you are sometimes because when I look at you I still see my stubborn little six year old who hated when someone told her what to do.”

“Not much has changed though.” Iris countered.

“You’re damn right.” Her father agreed, wrapping his arm around her. “I’ll lay off but I’m still going to give my opinion on some of your affairs because I’m your wise old man.”

“You’re saying this because you want to tell me something, aren’t you?”

“Am I that predictable?” Joe deadpanned. “Eddie.” He stated simply.

Iris looked up at her dad while rolling her eyes. “What about Eddie?”

“Don’t toy with that boy’s emotions. Men can’t discern love friendship from love love. I know you love him and you want to be friends with him but if you’re confused about how you feel, he’s ten times more confused about how he should act on it. Keep your distance from him. It’s not good if he sees you all the time.”  

Iris crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows at him. “Why are you treating him like he’s a child? He’s a grown man with adult feelings and hopefully the words to communicate them. Don’t make me out to be the bad guy if a man can’t understand the fine line between just friends and something more.”

Joe lifted his hands up in silent acceptance, biting back a smile. “I was telling you what to do again, wasn’t I?” Iris’ lips thinned into a contrived smile. “Alright, baby girl, I’ll see you when you get home.” He kissed the top of her head and guided her out of the building before she had the chance to say goodbye.

 

 

Barry was exhausted from training; Wells neglected to tell him that each test dummy, all twelve, had a countdown detonator. Each time he saved one, another countdown began somewhere in the city. He had to admit that training today definitely improved team building skills between himself and Caitlin and Cisco. His timing was a bit slow and Caitlin hounded on him for that. “You should be improving not getting slower.” She told him once they returned to STAR Labs.

But Barry’s mind was elsewhere, racing from the idea Harrison wanted of him for the doctor’s selfish purposes to Iris then back to Harrison then to his father then to why he decided to reveal himself in the first place. He waved goodbye to Cisco and Caitlin as they worried over stats and sample cells; Barry thought to tell them about what Harrison wanted but then thought against it.

He walked normally for the first time in a long time into the downtown area. He neglected to try to conceal himself and he was stopped by tons of people of all ages who thanked him or wanted an autograph or a selfie. His legs led him to Iris’ house which was no surprise, part of it was her that led him there but Barry had always liked the neighborhood in which she lived. He grew up there for a time.

He pulled out his cellphone and dialed her number, letting the phone ring into his ear as he stared at the first step of his porch. “Hi, baby,” Iris answered. Instantly, he felt lighter. She soothed every ailment and pounding thought in his mind. “How are you?”

“Are you home?” Barry inquired.

“Yeah, I got in, like, twenty minutes ago. I guess I kind of said it in passing but, if you want me to cook you dinner…” Iris started. Barry had forgotten all about it. Pillow talk was something he never understood because in those moments or hours, everything is said with conviction but the minute the clothes went on, those words that once meant so much were whispers out the door.

“Yeah, sure.” Barry replied excitedly, running from her house to the nearest grocery store while picking up random things from various aisles that housed various worldy spices and specialties. He returned back to her front lawn, balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder. “I actually have some things now and I’m outside your house. It’s not as creepy as it sounds.” He winced as he thought it over.

Iris laughed on the other end and Barry thought he could hear the echo of her real laugh too; it was safe to say he liked that idea. “I forgot how you fast you were for a second.” She sounded faraway as if she had him on speaker phone. “I’ll go get the door but it probably won’t be as fast.”  

He could see the shadow from the window as Iris passed her living room to get to the door. She stood in the same blouse she picked out frantically this morning but she was dressed down in some track and field shorts. Barry eyed them curiously and Iris hit him playfully on the arm. “Don’t say anything.” She pulled him inside, shutting the door quickly.

Barry watched as she took guided him to the kitchen with his miscellaneous ingredients. The shorts were tight enough to ride up in the back and expose enough to make Barry get hot. He cleared his throat. “They’re from my old track and field days, Bartholomew. And I’m proud to say I can still fit them!” She quipped, placing the grocery bags on the island in her kitchen.

“It’s a good look.” He answered, tapping the marble countertop of the island. “Before you start going through what I bought, I kind of just grabbed anything.”

Iris grinned. “Thanks for the disclaimer. Now if I make anything horrible and inedible, it’s entirely your fault.” She winked at him, pulling everything out of the bags. “How was your day?”

“Fine,” He shrugged, trying to figure out how to change the subject without her suspecting anything. Thankfully the ingredients in the grocery bags made it easy for the subject to shift. Iris scanned over the contents on the counter and rested her hands on her hips. “Thought you were a chef?” Barry questioned playfully.

“I’m a journalist, a damn good one at that, but I never claimed I was a chef.” Iris pointed a finger at him. “Looks like we have rice, coconuts...some red paste, and carrots.” She scratched the side of her head.

“This is the true test to see if you’re worth my time.” Barry joked.

“If I’m worth your time?” Iris looked up, arching an eyebrow. “Honey, you made it very clear I was worth your time the minute you had Caitlin look into me. It was just a coincidence that you showed up at Jitters that day?” Barry clamped his mouth shut, smiling at the memory. “Don’t play those games with me, Barry Allen. I will always win.”

“Say my name again.” Barry teased, coming up behind her.

“Bartholomew,” Iris kissed neck. “Henry,” She kissed his jawline. “Allen,” Finishing with kissing his lips. She smiled at him cheekily. “You may be cute but you can’t grocery shop.” She rolled her eyes, lightly tapping the side of his face. “But luckily for you, I spent a semester in Thailand so I’m well versed in Thai curry.”

 Barry nodded, impressed. “Smart, beautiful, bad ass, travelled, and beautiful. You might be worth my time, Miss West.”

Iris pulled out a cutting board. “You said beautiful twice.”

Barry kissed her neck. “Just wanted to remind you. What can I help you with?”

“Use your super speed to chop up these carrots….those onions over there and the green peppers. I’m going to start on the rice and pray the chicken thaws out enough.” Iris ordered. Barry gave her a thumbs up, chopping up the vegetables in seconds and Iris blinked rapidly at the small mounds of colorful vegetables in front of her. She pointed a finger at him. “That never gets old.” She shook her head in disbelief. 

The two worked in tandem, slicing, seasoning, and stirring. Barry artfully dodged any questions about their days by kissing her whenever she asked; he didn’t know how long that was going to last though. They bumped shoulders around the kitchen, laughing at lighthearted stories of their childhood, coming to the conclusion they would have been best friends if they met as children. When Iris finally spooned two bowls of the curry over the jasmine rice, Barry almost forgot about the throbbing pain in his back and the badgering thoughts in his mind.

           

                

“What’s wrong?” Iris implored, placing her spoon on the side of her bowl. She eyed Barry curiously, waiting for him to answer. He shrugged, swallowing the last bit of his third plate. He downed his glass of water. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, rubbing one of his hands on his back. “You’re hurt.” Iris commented, getting up.

He didn’t have a problem with telling her that he was hurt but the words couldn’t come out. It was like his mind wouldn’t allow him to seem fallible in her eyes; the minute you speak it, it becomes real. “It’s not a big deal, Iris. I fell on my back today during training. I heal fast remember?” It was a lie. Training had been over for a while now and if it was a normal injury his cells would have healed by now. This was different. It wasn’t the first time Barry hurt his back in training but Harrison didn’t think it was worth looking at since it healed in a day or so.

“It’s been how long since you finished training?” Iris questioned knowingly. She got behind in his chair, placing her hands on his shoulders. She worked quietly, rubbing her hands and knuckles into the tender spots of his shoulders and upper back so well that Barry didn’t realize he was that stressed. She patted him twice, indicating for him to get up. Iris guided him to the living room and pointed at the floor.

“I’m not laying on the floor.” Barry shook his head.

“You had no problem with the floor a few nights ago.” Iris quipped. “Lay on the floor.” She commanded, slightly pushing him to his knees. He took a pillow from the couch to rest his head on and laid on his stomach. He felt a slight weight on him and he looked over his shoulder, Iris was straddling him, her knees tight around his hips. She started to massage his back, untying every known and unknown knot under the surface of his skin. “Why are you stressed out?” Iris asked in almost a whisper. “Hm,” She said by his ear, kissing the spot behind the lobe. Her hands continue to massage him but it was turning into something more sensual. Her fingers grazed his sides while she continued to kiss his neck.

“Harrison,” Barry stated.

Iris lifted up, frowning. “That’s your kill switch word, huh?” She lifted up so Barry could lie on his back to see her. “What happened?” She inquired.

“What if I ran for office?” Barry inquired, wanting to know her opinion. She could be partially biased but this was Iris and she never bit her tongue. “Like governmental office…”

“You’d be great.” She answered, nodding to herself. “You know this city better than anyone. You’ve lived every life this city has. You care about this city even though you it takes you a while to admit it. You could do some good for this city, Barry Allen. You know this. I know this and I’m sure the civilians will too.”

“He’s using me as a pawn to get funding for STAR Labs. He doesn’t care about this city. I can’t do it because in the back of my mind, I’ll always know it was his idea.” Barry admitted.

Iris sighed, rubbing her hands on the upper parts of her thigh. Her lips parted and she clamped them shut, thinking about what to say. She was interesting in that sense, Barry noted. Sometimes she wouldn’t think about what to say and just say it, leaving him with lashes on his brain and the other times, she thought too much, worrying she would offend someone. “You’ve spent a long time living for someone else. Majority of your life, you’ve been living to make someone proud. It’s a nice thing, sure, but, babe, you won’t truly live if you don’t act selfish. If doing this, running for office, will make you feel special and proud, do it. Who cares who sparked the flames? You’re the one controlling the fire.”

Barry groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration. He wanted to get off the topic for right now; he had to. With Iris on top of him, moving past his future was quite simple. He didn’t care about his future unless he knew she was in it. “How was your day?” He asked, finally gripping the back of her thighs.

“Well,” Iris started, flipping her hair over her shoulder. It was clear Iris had something important to say all night but she was saw that Barry wasn’t in the best condition so she held it off. “I am now on _Quick Time_ with Mason Bridge!”

Barry sat up, grinning. “Really? Iris, that’s great. It’s amazing! How’d you manage that?”

Iris played with the hair on the nape of his neck. “The stats from my interview were really good. I got some buzz and Mason’s show is in a bit of funk so Holley suggested me and it went through the pipeline and here I am. Every day from four to six, all of Central City can see this face.”

Barry pulled Iris closer to him, catching a whiff of her floral perfume she wore the first time they met. He buried his head on her chest, kissing her slightly. “I’m proud of you.”

“How proud?” She purred by his ear.

“Very,” He responded, toying with the fabric of her high school shorts. He felt her hands reaching for the zipper of his jeans. “Do you expect a celebratory gift for becoming co-anchor, Miss West?” He moaned, pulling her shirt over her head. “Because it looks like you got that because of me.”

Iris smiled wickedly, shaking her head. “Let me thank you.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.” A deep voice said from behind them. Iris jolted up, frantically trying to pull herself together. Barry looked over his shoulder, seeing Joe standing in the foyer by the stairs. “Good evening, Allen.”

“H-h-hi, Joe…Detective West.” Barry waved weakly.

Iris swore under her breath, walking over to greet her father properly. He whispered something in her ear that Barry couldn’t catch. “There’s food on the stove. Barry and I already ate but there’s more than enough for you.” She smiled, attempting to guide her father to the kitchen but his eyes were still locked on Barry.

“No, I’m going to sit out here and talk to Barry but it would be great if you could make me a plate, baby girl.” His eyes widened at Iris and even if she wanted to protest, it was like she couldn’t. Barry could see her fists ball up as Joe crossed the living room to sit on the brown couch. Joe waited until he heard Iris’ slight footsteps faded into the distance. “Now, I need to make this very, very clear because I had this conversation with my daughter but her judgement always seems to be clouded when she starts up with someone. I do not want that in my house.” Joe motioned to the floor, alluding to what would have transpired if had not he showed up. “Iris loves fiercely and loyally. She never stops loving someone no matter how bad the situation gets so, do not pursue her without knowing your intentions with her. I don’t have a good impression of you, boy. And if you hurt her, there’s no place you can run fast enough….anyway, you catch the baseball game last night?” Joe’s tone switched when he heard Iris coming back to the living room with a bowl and fork.

“What were you talking about?” Iris inquired, eyeing Barry curiously.

“Baseball game,” Barry responded cheerfully, getting up from the floor. He knew Iris didn’t buy it but, he needed to show Joe that he was very serious about his daughter.

“You heading out already, Barry Allen?” Joe questioned from the couch. His tone was expectant; basically telling him it was time for Barry to leave in the politest way possible without ruffling Iris’ feathers.

“He can stay.” Iris tested, eyeing her father as if daring him to try her.

“Actually, I am heading out.” Barry responded, feigning an apologetic smile at the both of them.

“Then I’ll come with you.” Iris started.

Barry shook his head, knowing Joe was watching this exchange very carefully. “Tomorrow’s your first day as a news anchor, Iris. You need your rest. I’m not going to be doing anything fun, trust me.” Iris frowned but walked across the foyer to kiss him. “See you later, okay?” Iris’ arms wrapped around his waist and she nodded, setting her chin on his chest to look up at him. He didn’t want to leave but he knew he had to for Joe’s sake. “Detective West,” Barry said. “Do you, maybe, want to watch _Quick Time_ with me tomorrow?”

Iris’ eyes flickered over to her father. He had stopped in mid chew, coughing slightly before taking a sip of his water. “I’m sorry, what?” Joe asked incredulously.

“Would you like to watch _Quick Time_ with me tomorrow?”  Barry asked again, more confident than the first time since he finally made Joe nervous. “Then, I could pick Iris up after work and I could take you out to dinner to celebrate.” Barry formulated the plan in his mind along the way. “We can go wherever you want to go.”

Iris grinned, jumping up and down excitedly. “Well, Dad, if you don’t go, more food for me.” 

“Sure, Barry. That sounds like a great idea. Swing by the precinct at 4. We’ll turn it into a whole station event.” Joe countered.

Barry nodded. “Great…Joe.”

Iris guided him out, standing in the doorway as he stood on the porch. “You didn’t have to go, you know.” She said, winking at him.

“I’m starting to think you only like me for what I can do to you.” Barry whispered, making sure Joe couldn’t hear him.

“And you’re kind of cute…kind of.” She scrunched her nose up in faux thought. She melted into him somehow, the smell of gardenias or peonies reached his nose and he smiled into her hair. “Don’t leave me.” She whimpered.

“The more you say it, the more difficult it becomes.” Barry laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He kissed her forehead. “I love you.” He told her, looking into her eyes as he said the words to reaffirm the grand idea of love.

“I love you.” She replied quietly. She separated herself from him, untangling limbs until they were both free of each other. He started taking a few steps back, grinning goofily at her. “Do what makes you happy, Barry Allen. Time still exists in this life, even for the fastest man alive.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ****  
> _I just want to thank you all for your patience. I wrote this chapter and following chapters previously but my computer deleted them so I had to start all over again which was a very stressful situation. But I am looking forward to posting more chapters and getting your feedback!_  
>  Slight disclaimer: there's minor language in this chapter.   
> 

Iris was used to giving presentations; she had enough poise, charisma, and wit to capture anyone’s attention (according to her media journalism professor in undergrad). She had the ability to read over what she was going to present to an audience once and deliver it as if she practiced for weeks. However, today, the one day where all her work culminated to one point, Iris was nervous. Knee knocking, sweaty forehead, clammy palms and cotton mouth nervous.

She was seated in the hair and makeup chair with Bella over her shoulder, going over major talking points while Iris scanned over the cards she drafted for herself. Holley had assured her that the teleprompter was always available if she needed it and there was no shame in using it because everyone did. The hair stylist finished pinning the last curl to her head to set and the makeup artist started buffing the liquid foundation into her skin.

She glanced down at her phone. Twenty minutes until show time. She opened up the thread of messages to Barry, telepathically willing him to wish her well before her first broadcast but nothing popped up. Iris shifted in her seat and looked up to help her makeup artist apply mascara to her lashes. Her phone buzzed in her hand and her eyes darted to the illuminated screen, ready for his message to make her day.

New message from Eddie Thawne: _Good luck today, Westie. I’m already tuned in._

Iris smiled weakly and wrote a quick response thanking him for his support. In essence, Eddie and Barry were probably together at that moment, prepping the station to watch the show. Iris shook her head, not wanting to be one of those girls obsessing over what her boyfriend could be doing if not thinking or talking about or to her. She looked down as the makeup artist pressed false eyelashes on her, shutting her phone off. She heard a familiar voice come from behind her, scolding an intern.

She craned her neck to see who the man was. He appeared from behind the monitor by the studio set up. Mason Bridge. He locked eyes with her and grimaced. “Don’t let Mase get to you. He’s just bitter that no one’s going to be tuning in for him anymore.” Holley told Iris from next to the makeup table. “Add more bronzer.” Holley nudged the makeup artist. “The lights wash you out, you know. Are you ready?”

“News isn’t as scary as you think it is, hon. Everything is scripted unless something happens live…so if anything talk to your speedster boyfriend to delay any metahuman commotion until my shift.” She patted Iris affirmingly on the shoulder before disappearing to work on her shift. She checked her watch, seven minutes until to show time. The makeup artist finished on her face and the hairdresser unpinned the last curl from her head.

Iris caught her reflection in the mirror, looking at her own eyes. She let out a small breath, counting to ten then starting at one again. The producer tapped her shoulder after four rounds of ten and told her to take her mark. Iris glanced at her phone one last time. Nothing. Iris had to snap herself out of this. She survived before Barry so she could last a couple of hours without him. She clicked her phone off and joined Mason on stage, taking her seat next to him.

He was fixing his tie, a poorly chosen blue tie against his black button up. He took a sip of his coffee on the desk, smoothing the already smooth surface. “Don’t mess me up, millennial.” He quipped.

The producer started the countdown.

Five. She shut her eyes.

Four. Still shut.

Three. She opened them, looking for the teleprompter in case she needed the help.

Two. She wouldn’t need it, however. She knew what she was capable of. Iris was capable of greatness.

“Good afternoon, Central City. I am Mason Bridge.”

“And I’m Iris West. You’re watching _Quick Time_.”

 

 

Barry made it to the station just in time. He stepped off the elevator, phone off in his back pocket, knowing that he advised Caitlin and Cisco not to contact him between the hours of four and six. He was greeted by Joe, who offered him a cup of coffee along with a comment about him being late even though he was the fastest man alive. Barry smiled wanly, taking the cup of coffee. “How does she look?” Barry asked Eddie, standing next to him as the officer’s eyes were glued to the screen.

"How do you think?” He replied wistfully, eyes never leaving the screen. Barry followed his gaze. Barry knew the pixelated version of Iris on that 24 inch precinct television did his girlfriend no actual justice but she looked nothing shy of angel. Her hair fell beautifully in curls around her shoulders, her skin reflected of bronze, no gold, every time she made a slight movement in her chair, her chocolate eyes captured the light within them along with his own heart.

"Earlier this morning, a fire broke out along Ocean Drive in Central City. No one was injured in the fire. More updates of the fire’s cause will be delivered from our eye on the ground, Scott Russell.” Iris told the camera. The screen split to Scott Russell, an uncomfortably attractive man with a fully shaped beard cloaking his defined jaw and interesting blue black eyes.

“Lovely having you part of the team, Iris.” Scott greeted warmly, flashing brilliantly white veneers. Iris blushed humbly. “At around six am this morning in this apartment complex, a fire broke out on the fourth floor. The fire department was alerted and thankfully extinguished the surprise fire not long after it began. Speculation about its genesis is still being discussed but no foul play has been mentioned.”

“Thank you, Scott.” Iris smiled. The investigative reported signed off, slowly fading from the screen.

“Tragic scene there.” Mason commented. “Wonder where the Flash was during this…” He said pointedly at Iris.

Iris’ mouth opened and Barry could see her jaw clench ever so slightly but she smiled sweetly to mask it. “I’m sure there’s a logical reason for that. Luckily no one got hurt. Coming up after the break, writer Kayley Brooks under the microscope for fabricating her memoir _Concrete Success_.”

“You’re watching Quick Time with Mason Bridge,”

“And Iris West.”

The screen cut to commercial and the officers scattered to get some work done. Barry looked over at Eddie, eyes lit. “She was good. She was very good, right? She did good.”

Eddie laughed awkwardly. “Yeah Allen, she was great. But that’s Iris for you. Everything she does goes right about your expectations. She moves fast so it’s good you’re the fastest man alive.” He patted Barry on the back and turned to his desk to rifle through some papers. Barry headed over to Joe, standing next to the older man, not uttering a word.

Barry could feel Joe glancing over at him through his peripheral. “You need something, Allen?”

“Nothing,” Barry shook his head. “Um, actually…I feel like we’re going to have to clear the air.”

"What needs to be straightened out? My daughter likes you. You seem to enjoy her company enough. What else am I missing?”

"I’m not how they make me to be in those tabloids, Detective West. I wouldn’t hurt Iris.” Barry answered, locking eyes with his girlfriend’s father and hoping he would understand.

"I don’t believe you would hurt her intentionally but you have to understand why I would be hesitant for my daughter to be with a man who flings himself into danger every day. It’s not on the same scale as me or Eddie. You’re more reckless. You have more to lose. She has more to lose being with you, getting attached. I’ve seen Iris through every stage of her life except the one where her heroic boyfriend gets killed trying to save a city. I don’t think I could handle that.” Joe explained. “I have nothing against you, Barry. You love my daughter and at the end of the day, that’s all I can hope for.” Joe extended his hand. The gesture of peace was all Barry wanted, to be accepted in Iris’ life fully.

Barry took his hand gratefully. “Should we go out for drinks later or something?” He joked.

“No.” Joe shook his head, face flattening. Barry withdrew his hand and mumbled a small ‘oh’. Joe cracked a smile. “I’m joking, kid, but I’m not one to mix work with personal relationships.” Joe gestured around the station, knowing the two of these men would probably still be in contact in the professional setting. “But, you’re welcome over for dinner…and dinner only.”

Barry accepted the offer, figuring it was understandable. The familiar jingle of Quick Time went off and the two men flashed back to screen, wanting to see the woman they loved fulfill her dream.

 

 

The show ended promptly at 5:58 to start setting up for Holley’s nightly news. For her first show, Iris had to admit she did well but there was always room for improvement. She glanced at Mason as they removed her mic and earpiece, waiting for him to saw congratulations on her first show. He withdrew his phone and grimaced. “Tomorrow’s stories just came in. Make sure you have your phone near you at all times. This is news, you know.” He scolded as if Iris was dispensable.

“Good show, Mason.” She rolled her eyes, stepping off stage. Holley was just behind the teleprompter, getting set up. She beamed when her eyes met Iris’. “How’d I do?”

“Beautiful, baby. Tomorrow, don’t be afraid to less cookie cutter when you have the he said she said segment. You can toy the line a little bit. Don’t be afraid to make a mistake. You’re young and pretty, the people will be easier on you.” She winked. She speed past Iris, taking a seat in her chair behind her desk. The background shifted from Quick Time to Nightly News with Holley Harper. The producer started the countdown and Iris could see that shift in her mentor. “Thank you for joining for me tonight, Central City. If you’re new I am Holley Harper and this is Nightly News.”

Iris would get there. She would get to that point where she would be comfortable and commanding. She would be someone people actively set aside time for. She would be worth knowing. She picked up her bag from her desk that was alongside other interns, draping her jacket over her arm. Her day was officially over but there was still more to do. The nerves of being on live television kept her from remembering that she hadn’t spoken to Barry all day, which for them was unusual. She told herself to not worry about it as she got on the elevator to get to street level.

She scanned her ID card to get her out of the secured gate, waved at the security guard but stopped abruptly when she saw a mass of camera and shutter flashes. Iris pointed at the chaos as she looked at the security guard. “Must be some celebrity,” He shrugged.

Iris agreed, slipping her coat on and mentally preparing herself to push past the throngs of paparazzi. She pushed the door open, shielding her eyes from the persistent light from the cameras when she heard her name. Standing by a black town car, Barry leaned against the door, holding a bouquet of flowers.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling too much. He held the car door open for her as she got in, frazzled by the amount of cameras in her face. Barry shut the door quickly, handing the flowers to Iris. “Is it just me or have you never gotten that type of response before?” Iris questioned, pointing her finger at the tinted windows that shielded them from the paparazzi.

“Well I’m never really out in the open like that during the day. I’m either hidden under my typical red disguise or holed up in one of the three places: my hotel, STAR Labs, or your house.” Barry quipped. “So, I’m assuming if I went out more often, this wouldn’t be as shocking.” The town car started to roll away from the curb.

Iris rolled her eyes, playfully hitting him in the chest. “You’re such an arrogant asshole.” She grinned, pulling him in by his shirt collar to kiss him. “I haven’t seen you in ages when in reality I saw you last night. Clearly I need you more than I expected.” She moaned by his ear in between hot and wet kisses.

Barry pulled away teasingly, leaving Iris breathless and desperate. “You only want me for my body because you haven’t even thanked me for the flowers or asked me how I thought your show was. We haven’t even covered the whole boyfriend/girlfriend rapport.”

Iris slammed her back against the seat, picking up the flowers that fell to their feet. She felt a void, no an urge. “I can’t believe you’re getting on me for wanting to fuck you. Is it so bad that after my first day at work, I just want to come home to my boyfriend and,” She inched closer to him, making her voice huskier. She could see the micro hairs that lined his neck stand up.

He gulped readily. “And what?” His interest obviously peaked.

“Thank him for the flowers gave me.” Iris finally looked at the bouquet in detail. “Changed them, I see.” She teased, noting that they weren’t irises this time.  “How’d you know I love peonies?” Iris eyed him suspiciously.

“The florist said they meant wealth and honor and I had this feeling.” Barry replied, trying to underestimate the sort of gravitational pull towards the white and pink peonies. After he picked them up, feeling nervous and excited to present them to her, the florist then said he picked a good bouquet of flowers, telling him the meaning.

“They’re beautiful.” Iris thanked him, taking his hand and kissing one his knuckles. “Did you like the show?”

“I loved it and I don’t watch the news.” Barry praised, grinning. With her head resting back on the seat of the car, she let out a small sigh. Not one of relief but of anxiety. She wanted to do better; she could point out all twenty nine flaws in her performance today. “You know, when I first started doing this whole Flash thing, there was that whole train derailment.” Barry started. “I’d been training and training for weeks before anything like that happened; I didn’t even think I could really help all those people and save them. I kept telling myself I wasn’t fast enough or strong enough to bring 113 people to safety. But I did, Iris. I had to know I was good enough. You are beyond good or great. You are exceptional. Every day you get better.”

“Coming from the guy with superpowers,” Iris scoffed. She bit her lip and smiled weakly, squeezing his hand a little tighter. “I needed that. Thank you.”

“I’m always here to pick you up, Miss West.” Barry pulled her into a hug, letting her head rest on his chest. She had grown familiar with the irregularities of his heartbeat. Sometimes when they were in bed together, the beat would cease and Iris would jolt awake but then it would resume again as if it never stopped. She had grown familiar to his hands entangled in her body. As she pulled him closer to her, Iris could almost see the years slip away from her with Barry by her side.

Almost. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Obviously, I want to apologize for the tremendous gap between updates. I've had a lot happen in my own personal life and frankly, I really didn't want to write if I wasn't content with the product and having others read it. I just want to thank those of you who have read my story thus far and have been awaiting this update. I really appreciate you guys and I hope you like this chapter. Feel free to comment any suggestions/critiques._ **

The couple had dinner at Iris’ house. Barry and Joe talked civilly, figuring out ways to implement Barry’s team and their knowledge of metahumans with the already established police department. Iris threw out the idea of a task force specializing in metahumans and Joe grinned smugly, saying that was his Iris with all the bright ideas. Barry agreed something like that would be better suited instead of any random officer consulting with him about a metahuman that may or may not exist. After the food had disappeared and the conversation started to lull, Iris cleared the table before kissing her father on the forehead.

“I’m going to stay at Barry’s tonight.” She told him, waiting for her father to object like he normally would but his trust in her mixed with his satiated stupor left her with a slight nod. The two entered Iris’ room and Barry flopped down on the bed, holding his stomach. “You ate a lot.” She commented, pulling a duffel bag from under his feet.

“You made a lot.” Barry answered lazily. “Training tomorrow is going to be something else.”

“Oh, you’re burning that all off later tonight.” She winked coyly. Barry’s eyes widened and he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You can’t talk like that in the house. It takes literally everything in me not to pin you on this bed,” His mind started to trail off to impassioned memories and fantasies of burning, fervid pleasure.

He felt a slight weight over his chest and he looked up, seeing Iris leaning over him. “You’ll pin me to the bed…” Her tongue lingered over her lip, egging him on to finish a thought he would much rather show her.  “And you’ll tease me until I have to beg.” She whispered by his ear. Barry could barely understand the words leaving those lips that danced along his neck. He only knew he wanted to hear her scream in his name, head thrown back and panting, gasping for breath with rigid muscles before she would melt into him in complete and utter bliss.

Iris laughed, placing a kiss on his neck. “I’m joking.” She playfully shoved Barry, forcing him to finally sit upright. “Help me pack.” She ordered, pointing to the first drawer in the nightstand but she quickly withdrew that request when she remembered what it held. “You don’t need any more stimulation right now.” She shook her finger at him. “Just go to my closet and pick out like three dresses, ok?” Barry rolled across the bed and stared emptily at the hangers of dresses and blouses and hung dress pants in various colors and prints. The whole task started to give Barry a headache and he wondered how she managed to put an outfit together every single day.

“Do you have a preference?” He questioned, pulling a long olive green dress out. He spun around and showed it to her. “This is nice.”

“Babe, that’s a maxi dress. We’re going for something a bit more professional for work, ok?” She smiled sweetly. “Something a little shorter or you can pick out a blazer and a skirt, maybe. We can do that too.” She pivoted on her heel and got back to putting t-shirts and workout pants into her duffel bag. Barry stared long and hard at the organized rainbow chaos, finally pulling out a two dresses, one navy blue and the other black. He showed them to her and she beamed proudly. “Good job, babe.” He placed them gingerly on the bed, thinking any sudden movements will disturb the ornate patterns.

“How long you plan on staying at mine?” Barry inquired, eyeing the almost full bag.

“Sick of me already?” Iris winked, pushing the contents down to half its original size.

Of course that wasn’t the issue, Barry thought to himself. But, thinking on their relationship they didn’t cohabitate a space for longer than two days, typically weekends where they could bask in each other’s skin and the early morning sunrise. Barry was nervous. What if she didn’t like certain things he did like how he preferred brushing his teeth in the shower to get everything out of the way in one go or how he needed syrup in each pocket of the waffle? “Never,” Barry replied when he realized the longer he waited to answer the more anxious Iris became. “I just need to make sure room service gets your pomegranates right this time. You like them in the actual fruit. Weird but ok,” He grinned, thinking back on that morning. He could safely say that he never saw anyone more beautiful than Iris, especially on that morning. Barry couldn’t fathom if this judgement was based off an intense high from the night prior or if he knew that she was the woman that he wanted to be with until he could no longer be with anyone else.

“You keep thinking about something.” Iris mentioned, eyeing him curiously. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I’m just thinking about the first night you stayed at my place.” Barry shrugged. “I’m trying to figure out if that’s when I realized I loved you. Nope, I think it was when you called me out the first time you met me. Unconventional way of getting a guy’s attention but, hey, it worked.”

Iris rolled her eyes. “Ha ha, you can’t get enough of me.” She kissed Barry on the lips, longer than she normally would, savoring in the pure intimacy of the moment. “Okay, help me finish packing and then, we can get out of here and have a little fun.” She bit her lip knowingly, causing Barry to spring up to finish the packing. He zoomed around her in a whirlwind, zipping up the duffel bag and standing next to her with a smug smile and his hands planted on his hips in satisfaction.

 

 

The next morning, Iris woke up before Barry, granted she fell asleep before he did. She reached over him to grab his t-shirt and slipped it over her head before slipping out of the bed without any sudden movements. She had to be at work in two hours and her phone, which was on do not disturb all night, had a resounding fifty missed calls, seventy two new emails, and forty missed texts. She held her phone in her hands and tiptoed to the bathroom to run a bath. Her muscles slightly ached and her neck strained as she bent over to make sure the water was the right temperature.

Iris looked at her missed calls, predominately Holley and _Quick Time_ ’s producer, a few from Mason and Bella, and a couple from an unknown number. She stripped down, sank into the tub, letting the sweet oils that scented the water and the bubbles cocoon her and dialed Holley.

Her mentor always answered on the first ring, since her phone was always glued to her hand. “Morning, love.” Holley crooned and Iris could hear the sip Holley took from her coffee.

“Morning, Holley.” She responded. “Is everything okay?”

“Tell me do you have a Twitter?” Holley questioned.

“Can’t say that I do.” Iris answered, arching her back to stretch it out.

“Okay, well, I’ll get Bella to make you one. I’m guessing you didn’t talk to Lily.”

“Lily…?”

“You’re producer, honey. Lily Vanderbilt, little blonde lady with the crooked nose. I told her to get it fixed a long time ago but she didn’t. Now she produces. But, Lily should have sent over your ratings from yesterday’s show along with the stories.” Holley informed her, before telling one of the interns to do something for her. Iris rested her head against the lip of the tub, her moments of peace ended the minute she picked up her phone. “Your silence means you didn’t look at any of those. Iris, I’m going to be hard on you; I feel like I have to. You can’t afford to slack off. You don’t have that sort of power yet. I can’t even do that and I’m the face of the network. You, my dear, need to be ready and alert all the time. Don’t lose that determination, ok. I’ll call you later.”

Iris groaned, sinking lower into the tub letting the water go up her nose as the air bubbles pushed through. She didn’t think she was losing focus but, Holley wouldn’t say that without good reason. Iris always had goals and she knew how to achieve them. She wouldn’t do anything that would hurt her chance of being where she wanted to be.

She eyed her phone curiously, knowing she needed to catch up on the day. She sat back up, drying her hands and going through all the emails. The ratings for _Quick Time_ rose by three percent, which was a quiet success. The audience was responding well to Iris and to really gain the younger demographic, Mason and Iris were going talk about the gap between public and private universities and if there really is a difference. She could already hear Mason’s elitist views.

Iris didn’t hear the bathroom door open, but Barry stood in the doorway with a tray of food. “Morning,” He beamed behind his glasses. She marveled in the sheer awkwardness that stood before her in a pair of old worn in sweats and not so neat hair. “I heard you on the phone and figured you could use some breakfast.” He set the tray over the tub, and it fit perfectly over it.

Iris reached her hand around the back of his neck to kiss him. “Thank you.” She whispered by his ear. He sank to the floor, back resting on the side of the tub. “How’d you sleep?” She inquired, running a hand through his hair and twirling random bits around her finger. She knew he got up for a span of time because she couldn’t feel the warmth of his body against hers. Iris always knew when he left her at night but she never said anything about it, figuring it was something he needed to do.

“Fine,” He shrugged, looking over his shoulder at her. “What happened at work?”

Iris shifted, clearing her throat. She didn’t know why Barry never talked to her about what he did for this city. Since she met him, he saved people from fires, worked to get Captain Cold, stopped muggers and jewel thieves but every time he came home, nothing was spoken about. It bothered though she didn’t know why. “Nothing,” Iris responded. “Just a lot of work.” She smiled wearily, taking a bite of the piece of toast that accompanied the omelet on her tray.

Barry nodded slowly, taking that comment with a grain of salt. Girlfriends really weren’t his territory. His roommate through college had a three year relationship with a girl called Renee. Renee seemed to have invented the concept of passive aggression and when Barry would hear his roommate’s struggle with Renee, he couldn’t understand why he stayed. ‘It’s love, man.’ However, Barry couldn’t fathom that the concept of love created so many minute problems that could later turn into something detrimental.

Barry assumed if something was stressing her, she would say it. Iris didn’t keep her opinions to herself for very long, Barry knew. Iris nibbled at her plate idly, not uttering a word. A type of silence fell upon them that wasn’t accustom to their relationship thus far. It wasn’t the sexy type of silence that only intensified desire with every passing second. This silence was palpable in the way that stifled them at the same time, cutting the words they wanted to say from their throats to leave them awkward and vulnerable.

Iris cleared her throat, placing the tray on the side of the tub to continue cleaning herself. “I thought about the whole running for office.” Barry finally said. “I think I want to do it. It’s just hard to separate my wanting to do it and thinking I’m doing it because of him.” He admitted. Barry gave careful thought to his venture to run for state office. He spoke to his father about it briefly over the phone one afternoon and his father told him that anything he wanted to do, he could do.

“You do a lot of thinking about the past, Barry. You don’t have to try to right every wrong or miscalculation. You can be Barry Allen without thinking you’re some puppet being controlled by ghosts of your past. If you believe that you can make this city something better, if you believe you can change this state, run for office and I will support every move you make. But you have to do this for you.” Iris told him, pulling his gaze to her eyes by holding onto his chin. He felt like a child in that moment, being lectured by his mother to do something right.

Barry laughed lightly, nodding. “I want to.” He whispered.

Iris smiled reassuringly back at him, leaning over the edge of the tub to place a kiss on his chin. “Win them over like you did with me.”

“I think winning them over will be easier. You were tough one to crack, Iris West, which is why this is so much more special to me.” Barry confided in her. “I’ve never felt like I’ve had to fight for love before but for you, I will fight until there’s nothing left of me.” His hand grazed her wet shoulder and it still sent shivers down her spine whenever he touched her. “I want you to meet my dad.” He finished, waiting expectedly.

“Y-your dad?” Iris repeated, scratching the back of her neck. “Doesn’t that take weeks to process in those visitation logs?”

"He added you to his visitation list a while ago…” Barry bowed his head sheepishly, knowing that after he visited his dad before the CCPN special on him, his father added Iris to the list. Barry gnawed on the inner part of his cheek when he noticed the sense of apprehension. Iris was removed from prison life whereas Barry wasn’t and he knew it could be a scary thing to just witness. “If you don’t want to meet him, it’s fine.”

Iris sat up, eyes wide. “No, no, baby, I would love to meet your dad.” She put her hand on top of his. “Are weekends good?” She smiled, biting the side of her lip.

Barry pressed a kiss to her temple. “I love you.” He said into her hair. Iris felt the response lodged in her throat, ready to come out but the words didn’t come out.

 

 

Central City Picture News radiated that typical hum from the shiny floors as Iris stepped off. Bella greeted her promptly as she stepped off, holding a file of spilling papers with a phone plastered in her other hand. She tried her best to show Iris all the comments from social media about Iris’ entrance into Quick Time. Bella handed her the phone to read the comments over. She had an hour to run over the stories for today and tomorrow while reading and drafting stories for other anchors. She found her cubicle, never noticing that Bella was trailing her. Iris looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow which urged Bella to stop in her tracks in submission.

“Karli Jameson called the network this morning looking for you. She wanted to see if you were available for lunch tomorrow. Her number’s written on one of these pages…” Bella attempted to sort through her file of papers, trying to produce the right one.

Iris placed her hand over the file folder, remembering the unsaved number from this morning. “It’s fine. I have her number already. Thanks for telling me, Bella.” Iris smiled gratefully. “My team will be in the same spot right?” She inquired, scrolling aimlessly through the social media comments.

“Yeah, they should be ready for you in around forty minutes or so.” Bella informed her. “You don’t even need the touch ups,” She added bashfully.

Iris’ eyes flickered up from her screen, sizing her former colleague up. Iris couldn’t tell if the compliment was that of admiration or of something more. She smiled politely, shaking ideas to the back of her head. “Wish me a good show.” Iris demanded lightly.

“Good luck,” Bella nodded, backing away to attend to some other business on the network floor. Iris sat down, going over everything that was prescreened for the show. The phone was still in her hand, illuminating through the cracks between her fingers to display the comments from last night’s show. Most people seemed to like her but wherever there was something positive, something negative followed.

                 _She should stick to interviewing the flash #quicktimeccpn_

_I guess if you date a celeb you can tell us the news -_- #quicktimeccpn_

Those two stuck out the most. Those two seemed to reduce her down to the antithesis of who she actually was.  Her better judgement told her to shut off her phone and prepare herself for her broadcast. The best revenge is proving them wrong, her father would always tell her. However, her eyes wouldn’t move from the glowing screen and her finger kept scrolling. Those lude comments about her appearance and the credibility of her getting the job based on her own merits seemed to jump from the screen emboldened in deep red.

Iris shut her eyes, taking slow and steady breaths. She would not allow herself to cry; she hadn’t cried in years, knowing that there were ample opportunity to do so in her past. She opened her eyes again, focusing on her reflection in the mirror on her desk. She knew who she was and she needed to show those people who she was too.

Her clock read thirty minutes until show time and she got up to head over to the hair and makeup station. Her mind reeled, trying to focus on the important bits like the information about the show, how she needed to set up a lunch with Karli and how she was meeting Barry’s father. She sat down in her chair and her people started to work on her. “Excited for your next show?” Her makeup artist inquired before holding up two lip colors Iris could choose from.

“Yeah,” Iris feigned, pointing to the nudish pink. She sat wordlessly in her chair after that, running over everything in her head. Her phone started to buzz in her hand and she slid it to life and pressed the phone to her ear. “Iris West,” She greeted.

“You sound so professional, babe.” Barry said on the other line. “I know you can’t talk right now but, I just wanted to wish you a good show.”

"Thank you, baby.” She replied softly, as if her hair and makeup people didn’t know who she was currently dating because everyone in this city did. “I’ll see you afterwards.”

“Yeah, we could do dinner at that Thai place you love on Third…or not, we could order in. Whatever you’re up for; you seemed stressed early.” Barry prodded.

“Dinner would be great.” She nodded her head, which caused her hair stylist to groan inwardly. “And I have a mild That craving.” Iris admitted. “But, I will see you later. I only have ten minutes.”

“Ok…I love you; I love you; I love you.” He stated and she could see the slight smile as he said it. He had a habit of smiling when he told her that as if every time it was said, it was the first time.

“Love you, too.” She whispered, ending the call. She could feel the slight pull on her heart as she clicked the red button. She didn’t want to drag out their love proclamations about the how much’s and the what if’s of it all. Iris had to get to work.

 

Barry had one of the computer monitors in Star Labs set to CCPN so he could watch when Iris’ show came on. He started up the treadmill Cisco and Caitlin set up to keep up with Barry’s high speed, stepping on it carefully so he didn’t miss the initial showing of his girlfriend. The usual logo popped up and it faded to their shared desk, Mason on the left and Iris on the right in the dress he picked the other night. “Good afternoon, Central City. I’m Mason Bridge.”

“And I’m Iris West and you’re watching _Quick Time_.”

Barry started to run, keeping his speed constant and his breath steady. He often wondered, when he was on this thing, how long it would take before his legs started to give out like they used to when he ran pre-Flash days. He wanted to run until his body would give out; he wanted to feel that moment when his body would grasp for air; he wanted to be faster. He was always too slow.

“You’re running a little better.” Caitlin commented from the computer screen with his stats on them. “Not by much but better.” She pursed her lips and tapped her finger on the side of the desk in thought. Barry slowed down his pace to really look at her. “What’s wrong?” She questioned.

Barry shrugged, hopping off the machine. “Nothing.” He replied simply.

“She looks pretty today.” Caitlin commented, pointing at Iris on the screen.  “But that’s a given.”

Barry nodded slowly, letting his own thoughts eat at him from the inside like a parasite. He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if Caitlin could read his thoughts. His mother seemed to do it easily to his father. Barry, at a young age, assumed that if you spent enough time with a girl, she would know more about you than you knew about yourself. “Did you know about it?” Barry finally questioned.

Caitlin looked up from her computer, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern.

“Did you know about Harrison’s plan after I became the Flash? Running for office, stealing money from the government to fun STAR Labs. He wanted me to bring it back to what it used to be. He just needed my face to do it.” Barry informed her, gauging that she didn’t know based off her reaction.

“That’s why you had the meeting with Keith Atwell…” Caitlin put two and two together. “Wow,” She shook her head, figuring out the next thoughtful thing but nothing seemed to come out besides the obvious. “Are you going to do it?”

Barry bowed his head, shrugging. “I talked to her about it,” He pointed a misguided finger at the computer screen that showed Quick Time. “She said it would be a good idea since I’m some sort of hero.” Barry laughed wryly. “You know, the more people say it, the faker it sounds.” He commented, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know, Cait, I don’t know.” Barry shrugged again, letting his arms fall down to his sides in utter confusion.

In actuality, Barry knew that Iris was right. She had a knack for that, Barry noted the first time he met her. It didn’t matter how many people he asked if they thought it was a good idea because he needed the validation within himself. Barry, the Flash, was noble and selfless but Barry, the politician, had to be a different type of noble and selfless he didn’t know if he had the capability. The whole ordeal sparked the inner insecure eleven year old boy he used to be and he couldn’t shake the feeling no matter how he tried.

 

Iris finished her show, feeling on edge about the whole he said she said debate the network was pushing for. She knew her points but she felt like she was filtering herself to cater to those people that didn’t take well to her. She wanted to please them even if she didn’t know what they wanted. She unhooked her microphone and shut her eyes against the bright overhead lights. “It’s only your second day, West. You haven’t reached exhaustion yet.” Mason commented before getting off stage to talk to one of the producers.

Bella waited off stage with an overfilled folder, ready to hand them off to her. Iris got up, taking the folder with a pained grin. She saw Holley in her chair, getting prepped for nightly news. Her mentor winked, motioning for her to come closer. Iris juggled her microphone piece and the folder in her arms. “Hey, boss.” Iris greeted weakly.

“You did great, you know?” Holley commented. “Even with the he said she said.” She affirmed Iris’ silent but present anxieties. “Perk up, kiddo, it’s only the second day.”

Iris plastered a smile on her face, wanting to vent for a moment but in their line of work, a moment was a story, a headline, a missed opportunity. Because of that, Iris clamped her mouth shut and wished Holley well on her show and headed back to her desk to review her stories.

Time crept slowly and after an hour, Iris decided she was done for right now and she packed up her things, her silent phone burning a hole through her bag. She waved goodbye to her colleagues and headed downstairs. Her heels clicked on the tiled floors and the turnstile opened when she was only centimeters from the metal bar. A group of five or six high school girls stood in the lobby in a semicircle listening to an older woman talk to them. One of the girls eyed Iris curiously and tapped her friend in their formation. Quickly the girls started to deviate from their supervisor and focus on Iris, who was busy looking through her bag for her car keys. The first girl, who initially spotted her, broke from the group and made her way over to Iris. She stopped a few steps away from her and smiled gingerly. “Hi,” She said cautiously.

"Hi,” Iris responded. “How are you?”

The girl grinned, nodding enthusiastically. “I’m good! I can’t believe I’m talking to you! This is so crazy!”

Iris couldn’t help but blush. She felt honored and humbled knowing that this girl probably knew of her and her work through paper journalism to now broadcast journalism. “No, no, what’s your name?” Iris questioned.

:Wendy,” She beamed. “Can I ask you a really silly question?” Iris nodded expectedly, trying to seem cool and collected. “What’s it like? I mean you’re probably the most envied girl in Central City. You’re dating Barry Allen!”

Iris’ face fell. A swelling feeling welled up from the depths of her stomach, crawling up to the back of her throat to settle there, matted and intrusive. She coughed slightly, hoping to alleviate that pressure but it remained proudly. The girl didn’t seem to notice and one of her friends started to make her way over to Iris, ready to meet Barry Allen’s girlfriend. “I’m sorry. I…I have to go.” Iris waved them off, retreating to the back entrance of the network to avoid anyone who could mistake her for someone’s girlfriend.

 

Barry got back to his hotel room later that night late, sore and beaten down. There was a run in just outside of Keystone that needed to be taken care of. He took the two fake criminals to the precinct where they were booked for aggravated assault. His mind weighed heavily when he took the two high school boys to be processed. He could have easily became one of those kids, angry, frustrated, and resentful towards the world.

The lights were all cut off when he got back and he stepped out of his shoes, kicking them under the end table by the door. His feet lead him to his room where he saw Iris perched up in the bed, typing away on her laptop. “Good evening, handsome.” She said, not looking up. “I foolishly waited up for you tonight. Got dinner and everything.”

Barry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m so sorry. I got held up and I’m an idiot.” He completely forgot they were supposed to go out for dinner after she got off work.

“It’s fine. We both work, right?” Her lips pursed as her eyes flickered up to him dangerously.      

He took off his clothes and crawled into bed with her, feeling drawn to the magnetic pull of her skin. His hand crept along her waist, pulling her closer to him while he kissed the expanse of her neck. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot, Barry Allen. You should have told me you couldn’t make it instead of having me go there and sit there for thirty minutes like some helpless little girl. That’s one thing I will never be, Barry. Not at your hands. Not at anyone’s hands.” Iris warned him.

Barry removed himself from her. “And I apologize, Iris. I will make it up to you. I promise.” He buried his face in her neck, pressing his lips against the tenderest spot. He let himself linger there, inhaling her smell, complexities mingled with her familiar floral scent. Her skin was cool under his lips and if he focused hard enough he could feel the softness of the miniscule hairs that lined her body. “I love you.” He said to himself, silent as a prayer to one’s god.

But like that omniscient presence, Iris heard him and she kissed the top of his head reverently. “I know.” She responded.

“But you’re still mad.” Barry acknowledged.

“I’m not, Barry. I’m tired and I still have work to do.” Iris groaned, tapping the sides of her laptop. The screen glowed continually and it made her eyes hurt. Barry glanced at the screen, there were two different documents open along with multiple emails and the CCPN’s main website launched. The cursor flashed on the unfinished document as if to taunt Iris. He noticed the stack of papers on the nightstand and he gathered she hadn’t touched those yet.

“It’s hard to prep for the week when the news is constant. As long as you keep wreaking havoc on this city, the more stress you put me under.” She tapped his nose lightly with her finger. She meant it jokingly of course but Iris knew that whenever there was a big Flash story, the network would turn to her for inside scoops and quotes from the hero himself. She kissed him again, this time on the lips, rubbing her hands through his hair on the nape of his neck. “Go to bed.” She whispered and like a child, Barry fell asleep nuzzled under her arm, safe and sound.


End file.
